Passenger 3 B
by kissacazador
Summary: AU- Sam Wesson is infatuated with Dean Winchester, a gorgeous passenger seated next to him in 1st class on a plane to Hawaii. As they talk, it's discovered they have much in common- both lost their spouses to tragedy & finally decide its time to move on. However, secrets, the past, Dean's parents and an old love named Cas present problems along the way to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Passenger 3-B

Summary: AU- Sam Wesson is infatuated with Dean Winchester, the gorgeous passenger seated next to him in first class on a plane to Hawaii. As they talk, it's discovered they have so much in common- both lost their spouses to tragedy and finally decide its time to move on.

Author's Notes # 1: This story will follow Dean as he finds love again and how he handles his relationship with family members, especially his parents as it will have several flashbacks. *** This is a Dean **slash** Sam story and they are **NOT** related ***

Author's Notes # 2: This chapter is longer than the others, but it goes by fast and hope you'll stay tuned for the others.

Rated T for language and adult/sexual situations.

A big thank you to my good friend and beta-reader, **starglow71**, for assisting with my many challenges in story format and grammar as I procrastinated.

In addition, I need to thank my mom, ccase13 and many others for being supportive and giving me advice.

I Do Not Own 'Supernatural', it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Chapter One-

Sam Wesson was seated in Seat 3-A in first class, when the beautiful flight attendant with long black hair pointed to the seat next to him, cheerfully adding, "Here is your seat, Mr. Winchester."

Sam looked over to see a gorgeous man wearing khaki pants and a light blue polo shirt putting his carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment, as he casually smiled and sat down.

It's very obvious to Sam that this man was going to Hawaii on business. The man had beautiful features- green eyes, sexy lips and muscular shoulders. But the feature that's most alarming was the fact this gorgeous man had a wedding ring on, and from what it appeared, it's been on his finger for many years.

Sam suddenly realized that he had been starring, when the gorgeous man starred back.

"I'm sorry for starring, but uh…" Sam tried to search for a quick explanation. "But it's pretty obvious that you are not going to Hawaii for pleasure."

"Oh really, what makes you say that?" Dean cautiously asked.

"Well, first of all, you are pretty damn pale." Dean looked himself over and nodded in agreement, thus Sam continued. "And you carried on a small clothes bag, but you have a brief case and lastly a laptop."

So, I guess I'm either sitting next to a private detective or the nosiest passenger on this plane." Dean smirked with one brow raised, making Sam laugh.

"Yeah, that's me…nosy passenger 3-A."

"I'm Dean Winchester, aka, passenger 3-B."

"I'm Sam Wesson, nice to officially meet you."

"So, Sam, I guess you're on vacation…you know, since you're not pale and probably don't have a brief case."

"Yep, you nailed it. I'm off to the paradise islands for two glorious weeks of surfing, hiking, diving and drinking."

Dean chuckled while nodding, "I just hope that you're not gonna drink and dive."

Sam laughed extremely loud that the flight attendants peeked around the curtain from the front of the plane. "Sorry, dude, but you're damn funny. Your sense of humor reminds me of my husband."

Dean uncomfortably looked away, while Sam softly spoke. "Hey, Dean, I'm sorry, you know. I guess I should have said that I was gay, so it doesn't have to be incredibly awkward."

The gorgeous man slowly turned, looking him in the eye, "Sam, I don't have a problem with you being gay, it's just that…" Dean sighed heavily, "I used to make my wife laugh all the time and she said it was the main reason why she fell in loved with me in the first place." He sighed again, "I think this was the first joke I've made in two years. Granted it was a lame joke, but you still laughed."

They just sat there for a few minutes of aching silence, until Dean began speaking again in a much lower tone. "My wife, Jo, and her mother, Ellen, were killed in that gas explosion at the Century Mall two years ago and that was the day my life was officially over. Ever since then, all I do is wake up, shower, get stuck in morning traffic, go to work, eat a crappy lunch, get stuck in evening traffic, eat a crappy dinner and lie awake in bed trying to get me usual 2-3 hours a sleep and then the whole miserable process starts all over the next day."

"I'm sorry, that's really sad." Sam weighed in, gently holding onto Dean's arm. "But, I know how you feel, because I lost my husband too. Gabriel was killed in a motorcycle accident ten months ago and I felt a part of me died along with him. However, I soon decided to keep living my life as usual, because that is what Gabe would have wanted for me."

Sam showed Dean some pictures on his phone, creating warm smiles from both men. "See, I decide to keep going, because Gabe was the one who was gone. If he really wanted to be here, then he would've worn his helmet, not been speeding and have obeyed lane changing laws. I can't go back, but I am sure as hell going forward."

Both men wiped small amounts of tears away and sat there vaguely listening to the flight attendant announcement.

It's Dean who spoke next, as he leaned in closer. "Sam, I feel very comfortable sharing this pain with you, yet this is the best I have felt in months. It's like you know what I am thinking, but you are listening anyway. Everyone in my life has been telling me that they know how I feel and they are there for me. Those assholes don't know jack shit, but they keep cramming that caring crap down my throat and I'm sick of it."

"Dude, I totally know what you're sayin'. But you need to learn to ignore that crap and live the way_ you_ want to live."

"Yeah, right. That's easier said than done, because you don't know how fucked up my life_ really_ is." Dean sarcastically replied.

"Well, tell me all about Dean Winchester." Sam looked down at his watch, "I got plenty of time and I ain't going anywhere, therefore you have my undivided attention."

Dean smirked, "I think it would depress you, maybe you should read a book instead."

The young man shook his head and waved for Dean to start talking. "Okay, but I warned ya. It all began when I was a horny teenager in love for the very first time. I was fifteen and he was seventeen and we had been dating for three months." Dean paused, noticing his new friend looking confused, so he elaborated. "Yes, Sam, I said_ he_. He had blonde hair and blue eyes; his name was Balthazar and he was an exchange student from London. We hit it off almost immediately and before I knew it…I was in love. We snuck around for months and then one Sunday afternoon, while I thought my parents were out of town, they found us in bed together."

Dean cleared his throat, "They freaked out…my dad was throwing punches at both of us and my mom was screaming and sobbing at the same time. My dad threw Balthazar out, threatening to press charges and then he let me know how disappointed he was in me. That night my dad made me sleep in the garage because he couldn't '_look at his perverted son'_. As a result, that was the day my parents stopped loving me and I lost my first love. Unfortunately, things just got worse from there on."

Dean paused, needing a break.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. That must've been awful and I guess I shouldn't tell you how my parents took the news."

"Why, was it better or worse?" Dean asked, really wanting to know.

"Uh…thousand times better." Sam chuckled. "I told my mom and dad one night while we were playing Monopoly when I was fourteen. They looked at each other and there was this uncomfortable pause, I asked them if they were mad and they started to blush. I still didn't understand, so my mom blurted out '_we already knew; we were just waiting for you to figure it out._' We laughed for several minutes, then my dad stated, '_use condoms and don't drag me to any damn Broadway musicals_'. That was it and they have been supportive from then on, until my dad died five years ago."

"Sorry about your dad, but at least he was compassionate, unlike mine." Dean admitted. "And you still have your mom's understanding too. You are a very lucky guy and don't ever take it for granted."

"Yeah, you're right and I don't. Do you want to finish your story?"

"I guess, but I liked yours better." They both laughed. "A week later, after _the incident_, they took me for counseling at church. The minister was nice, but he just didn't understand, so I went along with everything he suggested. About a month later, I was talking with some guy at the mall about his flyer he was handing out about an indoor rock climbing establishment that he was opening up there and my mom went ballistic! She said that he was hitting on me and I should be ashamed of '_doing it'_ in public and '_when will I ever learn'_. She uh…"

"She what?" Sam inquired.

With a tear rolling down his cheek, Dean answered, "My mom said that '_she was tired of being humiliated by her demented son and that I needed to be locked away'_. She said if I didn't volunteer for psychological help, then they would have me committed. The next day, I was admitted to a psychiatric institution and it was very scary. I really didn't want to go, but I didn't have a choice."

Dean looked away, wiping his tears. "Sorry. Anyway, here I was fifteen and locked away in this filthy place, getting electric shock everyday and medicated so much, I became a zombie. After three months, my dad finally came for a visit. It was two days before Christmas and I was extremely scared. I thought they forgot about me…you know that they really didn't want me anymore. Then I saw and ran toward him…but before I could hug him, he pushed me away and asked, _'Are you still a fucking faggot?' _I was…"

Sam gasped, but motioned for him to continue. "I was so shocked that I couldn't respond and as a result, he took my silence as a yes. He said I was not coming home until I was '_fixed'_; my dad turned away and walked out! I spent Christmas, New Years and my 16th birthday in that hellhole."

Dean got the attention of the passing flight attendant and asked for liquor. Sam nodded as they each take for a couple of shots of whisky.

The handsome man was looking drained, but continued with the horror story of his teenaged years.

"One day, I just decided to end it all and slashed my wrists with a sharpened toothbrush. However, it just made things worse, because now I was in a straightjacket in a padded room until spring. That is when both of my parents came in to visit me and they looked at me like I was Jack the Ripper. I could see the disappointment and disgust in their eyes, yet they pitied me too. My dad loudly asked again, _"Are you still a fucking faggot?"_

Sam gasped again. "I desperately wanted out of that place, so I answered _no_ and they took me home that day. But, what I didn't know was they had moved from Topeka to Lawrence. Their excuse was my maternal grandfather sold his business to my dad, thus he could retire with his family around. The real reason was because I'm a fag who tried to kill himself in a looney-bin and they were embarrassed." Dean chuckled, "For the next several months, I was never alone. I always had my parents or grandparents watching me and I knew they hated me."

The plane at this time has slight turbulence causing Dean to jump, as Sam laughed. "Dude, if you're a traveling businessman, shouldn't you be used to flying by now?"

"No, this is my first flight in six years. I volunteered for this trip, because I didn't have to attend the…" Dean stopped and suddenly looked guilty.

"What didn't you have to attend?"

"Sam, next weekend is the two year anniversary of the gas explosion and I just didn't want to be there. When this trip came up, I knew it would be an excellent excuse to get the hell out of dodge."

More turbulence occurred and Sam can't stop laughing. However, the hottie shoots him a look of irritation and that made him discontinue, despite laughing on the inside.

"Dude, nothing is gonna happen to this plane, because I have on my lucky t-shirt." Sam pointed to it.

Dean confusingly looked at the shirt. "Are those your lucky numbers or something?"

Sam had a bitch face look, "It's the_ Lost_ numbers."

"What are lost numbers?"

"Dean, these are the lucky numbers from the tv show, _Lost_."

"Wait a damn minute!" Dean stared at the shirt and snapped, "You are not seriously wearing_ those_ numbers, thinking they're good luck. The fucking plane splits in half and they crash…on a freaky island! Why would you jinx shit like that? Why in the hell did they even let you on the plane wearing _that_?"

Sam chuckled, "It's only a tv show…a fantastic show nonetheless, but its all fake you know."

"Uh, no I don't know. It's pretty morbid that you would test fate like that."

"Dean, you don't understand. This is my lucky shirt, because I was wearing this when I graduated; when I got hired at my first job; when I first met Gabriel. I always wear this when I fly; it makes me feel confident and safe."

They nod at one another and sat in silence until the bouncy plane gets back to normal.

"Dean, what do you have planned when we land?"

"I was just gonna check in and maybe take in a few sites before going to bed early, so I can be all rested before the 8:00 am meeting." Dean softly continued, "What do you have planned?"

"Well, I'm going to my first meeting at 6:00 pm and then maybe catch a luau or something."

"Hey, Sam, I thought you said this was a pleasure trip, not business."

"It is. My meeting is with…" Sam chuckled, instantly hiding his face against the window and mumbled, "I'm going to my annual _Lost_ fan club meeting that we have here every year."

"Sammy, you're not serious." Dean pointed out, "A fan club, really? Isn't that for teenage chicks? Or dudes who live in their parents' basement? C'mon, are you one of those geeks who like comic books and go to their conventions and crap?"

"Dean, its not crap!" He explained, "And yes…I collect stuff and go to conventions. There is nothing wrong with meeting performers from your favorite shows. By the way, it's Sam, not Sammy."

"Aww man; are you one of those, trekkies?"

Sam looked away again, giving Dean his answer. The pilot announces that they will be arriving at their destination in thirty minutes; that led Sam to ask where Dean was staying and much to his delight they are reserved in the same hotel.

The plane lands safely, subsequently the two men take a taxi to the hotel to check-in and have a late lunch. Sam asked his new friend if he wanted to come to the convention to meet his friends since he has an extra ticket. Dean laughed it off, but suddenly realized the extra ticket must have been Gabriel's and, with a big smile, he accepted.

Therefore, Sam was pleased as he was walking on the beach to the meeting with the gorgeous passenger 3-B and can't help to wonder what fate has planned for them.

**TBC…**

Author's Notes #3: I Do Not Own **_LOST_**, it belongs to Jeffrey Lieber, J. J. Abrams  
& Damon Lindelof and ABC. I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story but miss the show very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Two

Sam was gazing at the gorgeous man who's sitting across the table. "Why are you staring at me again?" Dean inquired.

"I wanted to know if you really had a good time meeting all of my _Lost_ friends."

"I already told you I did and, honestly, this was the most fun I had in years. Some of those people were just crazy. However, my favorite was that _Kate lookalike_…she was hot and she gave me her number."

"Really? Huh…I thought the _Sawyer lookalike_ was hotter and he gave me _his_ number." Both men laughed, ordering more drinks while they sat on a balcony under the moonlit sky with exquisite views of the ocean.

The night went by quickly and, even though he didn't want it to end, Dean excused himself to head back to the hotel for sleep. They had decided to meet back at this restaurant for a six o'clock dinner and just take it from there.

As he was lying in bed, Dean's only thought was about his new friend and secretly wished they could be more than friends. If only his life was completely messed up, maybe they could actually have a fling. But that wouldn't be fair to Sam, Jo or himself.

SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN

Following eight hours at the business conference, Dean relaxed on the bed in his hotel suite. It had been a long day, because it was hard to concentrate on business since his thoughts were of Sam.

His thoughts are still of Sam, making him incredibly hard for the first time in months and began to pleasure himself. It felt like a ton of weight had been lifted off his shoulders and his orgasm came while he moaned Sam's name over and over again. As he laid there with his breathing beginning to return to normal, his phone rang.

Dean reached over to his cell phone on the night stand and was mortified to see it's his mom calling, mumbling, "It figures…probably knows her faggot son is jerking off to thoughts of a dude." He sent it to voice-mail and headed into the bathroom for a long steam shower. When finished, he saw there were three missed calls with voice-mails.

The first was Mary: _"Hi Honey, its Mom. How are you? You haven't called us and we just wanted to make sure that you arrived to Hawaii safely. I suddenly had a bad thought, and that's why I am calling. Call us anytime. Bye."_

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, mom, your bad thought was me cumming to images of a guy."

The second was Sam: _"Hey, its Sam. Can I meet you at 6:30 instead? I'm running late, because I have a surprise for you. Oh and I rented a car…a convertible. I hope to see you then…you know at 6:30 at our restaurant. Okay, bye."_

Dean's smiling, since he thought Sam had called to cancel, but instead he bought a present and called the restaurant _**ours**_. Dean could hardly wait to go, but there was one more message.

The third was John: _"Dean, hey it's me. Uh…your mom really wants you to call her. I mean, to call us. We…uh, are worried. Just call when you can…you know, soon."_

Dean erased all messages, "Yeah, dad, I'll call when I'm good and ready." With that said, he was out the door to walk down to the gift shop, thinking he needed to find Sam a present.

The gift shop had every tacky tourist trinket on the planet and nothing stood out. Then suddenly Dean spotted the perfect item and walked over to the woman who had it. "Excuse me, Ma'am, can I ask where you purchased your sunglasses?"

"Sure thing, babe, I got it at the tattoo shop across the street." The young woman answered.

"Thanks. I guess I'll go there now." A smiling Dean replied as she offered a big smile in return.

Sam arrived at the restaurant at 6:40 pm, hoping Dean wasn't mad. In fact, he's very pleased to see the hunk waiting for him at the same table from last night. "Hey, Dean, sorry I'm late and thanks for not taking off."

"Sam, I would never take off and I wasn't waiting that long. I got your message and I had time to get you this." Dean slid a dark brown glass case to him.

Sam happily looked it over, immediately noticing the front of the case was embroidered with _LOST_ in gold letters and slowly opened it to find dark brown sunglasses with_ LOST_ inscribed in each lenses. "Dude, this is awesome! Thanks."

"And just so you know, Sammy that is official _Lost_ merchandise. Therefore, you don't have to be worried about that knock-off crap that you guys were complaining about last night." Dean enthusiastically added, "I checked for the official markings just like you said and I thought it would be good for your collection. I hope you don't have a pair, since I didn't see you wearing it."

"Dean, this is so cool and no, I don't own anything like this." Sam chuckled, "I can't believe that you were actually listening to everything that was said last night…uh thanks. It means a lot to me since I really like you." He paused, with a grinning smirk, "And it's Sam."

Dean smiled back, "I like you a lot too, _Sam_. I was thinking about you all day and really looking forward to tonight. So, what do you have planned for us later?"

"I thought we could take the convertible up to _Nuuanu Pali Lookout;_ it's a volcanic cliff with spectacular views and maybe stargaze. On a moonless night, Hawaii's skies sparkle with an incredible array of stars. But, the wind gets really bad up there and we might have trouble standing."

"Sounds like a plan; we better order and be on our way." Dean suggested as Sam handed him a bag. "What's this?"

"Dean, just open it." Sam jokingly demanded.

"What the hell; I'm not wearing this!" Dean insisted, holding up swim trunks.

"Dude, you need to relax and blend in." Sam teased, "Plus, I got you a couple of t-shirts, flip-flops and sun-screen. And there is another surprise in the car, too."

"Sammy, are you trying to change me? I think I'm okay just the way I am, you know, adorable."

"Yeah, you're adorable alright." Sam weighed in, "But, you're gonna burn if you don't dress properly and be thankful I didn't get ya one of those loud Hawaiian shirts with a grass skirt."

Both men laughed and ate a huge dinner, both anticipating what the rest of the evening would lead to. When they walked toward the car, Dean loudly expressed his hatred of the vehicle.

"But, Dude, it's a convertible. I thought that would make you happy. So why are ya bitching?"

Well, _Dude_, it's a freaking VW Beetle!" Dean protested, "It's a chick's car and incredibly wimpy, that's what's wrong!"

Sam laughed, opening the trunk and pointed to snorkels, masks and other diving gear. "I'm taking you snorkeling tomorrow and then we will hit the waves." He now imitates being on a surfboard. "I will rent us the boards later. That'll keep us busy for the day since you have no meetings scheduled."

"So, Sam, I guess I wasn't the only one who was listening last night, since you seemed to memorize my entire schedule. However, I'm not sure about the surfing part, since I have never been on one." Dean says shyly.

"You'll be fine and I promise to be gentle, you know, with you being a surf virgin and all." Sam's comment made them both laugh again and decided to drive to the romantic spot.

It took a while to find the destination, but it was worth it. The views were unbelievably amazing, leaving Dean in admiration. It seemed as they were the only two people in the whole world and nothing else mattered. Dean desperately wanted to take Sam in his arms and never let go. The winds were just as bad as Sam described, but they finally decided on the perfect spot. They carefully sat on a blanket and fell into each other's arm while they watched what Sam said earlier, _'skies sparkle with an incredible array of stars'_. The wind never let up, but it didn't seem to frazzle the couple.

Hours passed, yet time seemed to stand still for the duo as they gazed into one another's eyes. Words were not needed when their lips embraced into each other. Dean tasted the way Sam had only dreamed of and started to get an erection. He wondered if passenger 3-B felt the same about him with Dean lying on top of him. Their kissing intensified and Sam got his answer when he soon felt Dean's erection.

However, he wondered where this was leading. Obviously, the guy hadn't been with anybody since his wife and Sam doesn't want to be a one night stand. But then again, he really wanted him. He needed him. Sam desired to make love to his new friend and hoped that would happen…tonight.

Dean looked into Sam's eyes, familiar with_ that_ look. He wished for to feel love again. Dean required being intimate, hoping to satisfy Sam, if not, then he might lose a friend. The pressure was on but the time felt right.

Even with the incredible force of the wind, Dean received a condom from Sam and laughed. Dean's slightly embarrassed as he attempted to put it on when he unzipped his pants, then removed his cell phone. The vibration of the phone made him look at it…there were five missed calls with voice-mails.

"Fuck!" He mumbled, discontinued and zipped back up. _Why in the hell do they have to keep calling me?_

Sam bewilderingly looked at him, "Dean, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I uh, just can't go through with it. I mean, now is not the time." The hunky guy apologized, "Sam, I'm sorry and hope you're not mad. I really want to…but, I can't."

Sam sat up, caressing the back of his almost lover, "Of course, I'm not mad. I'm just worried; are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but can I just hold you?"

Sam's lean body slid into his arms and they stayed like that until sunrise. Even though the night didn't go the way Sam expected, somehow it was better and he couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Passenger 3-B

Author's Note: Dean is telling Sam about his college years, therefore, this chapter will have flashbacks.

Chapter Three

It's a slightly warmer day than before; consequently Dean was actually grateful for his new clothes. Sam's very pleased to see Dean wearing them, making him smile.

They walked along the beach holding hands to the rented boat that was going to take them snorkeling. The afternoon went by very quickly and they were having tons of fun, thus they didn't want it to end. The two men decided to have a quiet dinner with a picnic on the beach, because Sam had this feeling that Dean wanted to talk in private.

"Dean, is there something wrong?"

"No, why?" Dean confusingly asked.

"I wanna know what's bugging you? And don't say _nothing_, because there's _something_." Sam paused, taking a deep breath. "We have only known each other for a couple of days, but I feel that something is bothering you and I really want to help. I know I can, if you would just open up."

Dean awkwardly looked away, mumbling, "Yeah, there's something wrong." Slowly, he turned to look Sam in the eye. "It's me. I'm what's wrong. I mean, uh…I'm totally messed up and don't know if you should be with a crazy person like me."

Sam's hand caressed the gorgeous man's cheek, making him feel extremely safe as they sat there in silence.

Dean began to speak from the heart, "I needed to tell you that I really want to be with you…I mean if you still want to be with me. But, before you answer, I'm not sure if you're looking for a relationship or just a fling. Because I don't know what I want either and this is making me look at my life. I'm confused and lonely; however, I don't want you to be obligated to be with me. After all, you just lost someone less than a year ago."

"Yeah, Dean, I've been thinking the same stuff. Honestly, I don't know what kinda relationship I'm looking for, but I do know that I want _you_." Sam sincerely said. "I want you, but only when you're ready. However, I feel that there is more, because you keep looking at your phone."

"My phone…" Dean chuckled as he held it up. "My phone keeps ringing when I'm thinking about you and it's my parents. I know if I talk to them, they will either talk me out of being with you or convince me to come home or worse…check myself back into a looney-bin."

"Have you been ignoring them this whole time?" Sam questioned.

Dean nodded, "Yep, they called and left dozen of messages. I can't talk to them. You know, they still hate me."

Before he could finish, the phone buzzed and the two men laugh hysterically. Sam looked down at the phone to see a picture of a blonde woman, listed as _Mom_. He handed Dean the phone, "Just answer it and keep it short. I'll be right here for morale support, so put it on speakerphone."

Dean cautiously opened it, "Uh…hello."

"_Oh thank God, you're okay!"_ Mary exclaimed. _"Where have you been? We've been really worried!"_

"I'm fine." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and both snicker.

"_Dean, why on earth haven't you been returning our messages? What's going on?"_

"Mom, I'm fine. Just real busy with meetings and, when I finish, it's too late to call."

"_But, honey, we were very worried…"_ Mary's voice got cut off by John taking the phone from her. _"Dean, what in the hell is going on with you? We've been worried sick! Why are ya trying to hurt us?"_

"Dad, I'm not trying to make you worry. I'm uh, extremely busy that's all."

"_What the hell is really going on?"_ John barked. _"And I want the damn truth!"_

Dean just sat there with a miserable expression as Sam motioned for him to end the call. "I told ya this would happen," he muttered.

"_What did you say, Son? Who's with you?"_

Suddenly Dean felt like a teenager again, as his father's demanding voice continued, _"Dean, you better fucking answer me! Who's there with ya?"_

After a few seconds of silence, Dean looked at his new friend for advice covering the phone with his hand, "What should I do?"

Sam held his other hand, gently kissing it, making that the only response Dean needed to answer his father's questions.

"Dad, I met someone who I'm trying to get to know and I didn't want a lecture from you or mom, so that's why I haven't called. I'm hanging up now, since you guys are probably mad at me, but it's been two years since Jo died and I finally found someone who makes me feel alive again." Dean cleared his throat, "Bye, Dad." He immediately turned off the phone and passionately kissed Sam, devouring him like the world was ending.

"Wow, that was some kiss!" Sam cheerfully stated. "I'm very proud of you, because it must have been agonizing for ya."

"You know what, it really wasn't. I wish I had done this ages ago. I honestly feel great and want to celebrate."

"Sure, Dean, whatcha have in mind?" Sam received his response with a long, deep kiss that seemed to last for hours.

"Sam, I want to make love to you tonight, but there is still some stuff that I need to tell you first. I feel that I must be honest with you and certain things I have done in the past might make ya not want to be with me."

Puzzled by this statement, Sam motioned for him to go on. _What could be so bad, that it would interfere with us making love?_

"I uh…did a lot of bad things in my past and I need to come clean for you." Dean took a deep breath, "In college, I was very confused about what had happened to me in that mental hospital and I didn't know if I was to be with guys or gals. I began dating girls first and soon I became known as a one-night stand, which was fine with me. Then, I hurt this one girl, Cassie Robinson, who I really cared about and her best-friend let me have it. Even though we remained friends, Cassie opened my eyes and I decided not to hurt anyone else again, but myself."

Dean reached for a beer from the picnic basket, "One night, I was in a seedy bar on the other side of town, when this truck driver asked me, '_How much?'_ I was completely caught off guard, because this guy thought I was whore. I sat there laughing, but he didn't move and asked again. He bought me a drink and then led me out to his semi-truck.

_Flashback_

"So, kid, how much?" The driver asked again with a stern voice.

"Depends…whatcha want?"

The man violently grabbed him by the hair, pulling him into a kiss. "I wanna to fuck ya, but first how about a blow job?"

Stepping back, Dean answered, "Sure. It'll be three-hundred dollars."

"What? Are you kiddin' me?" The truck driver snapped, "I could get it much cheaper, you know."

"Uh, no, I don't know." Dean unzipped his jeans, pulling out his huge erected penis, noticing the driver's eyes bug out and pointed. "I'm sure you won't find this for cheaper." And with that said, the truck driver immediately grabbed three $100 bills out of his wallet as Dean's jerking himself off. The man kneeled down and gave _him_ a blow job, which Dean happily returned later.

When everything the trucker driver wanted was done, Dean casually went back into the bar and ordered another beer. Two guys playing pool eagerly wanted him to join them. One has short black hair with long side burns, while the other is bald and had tons of tattoos.

"I'm Jerry and this is Clay." The brunette said while racking up the balls to start a fresh game.

"I'm John." Dean confidentially said. Taking his father's name only seemed appropriate, he thought.

"Hey, John, you wanna make a small bet?" Clay playfully inquired.

"Sure, what's the bet?"

"If you win, we give ya our pool winnings." Clay counted out four $100 bills, placing them in the middle of the pool table. "And if we win, we fuck you right here on the table."

Dean pondered the offer and made a counter-offer with a smile. "How about if I win, I get all the cash and the fuck?"

The two pool hustlers' smirked at one another and then offered to let Dean to start the game.

The game was winding down and Dean was losing, but all he had to do was sink his last three balls. However, he was feeling a little buzzed from all the alcohol he has drunk all night and missed.

The two guys were high-fiving each other and ordered more drinks. Dean playfully held his head down in shame, acquiring a couple shots of whiskey.

Finally, Clay and Jerry flipped a coin to see who was going first. Jerry won and excitingly pulled Dean back over to the pool table, wildly kissing him. "John, I've been waiting for this all night and you're not leaving here until you _satisfy me_, understand?"

"Yeah, so stop wasting my time and get started." Dean demanded with such authority, instantly turning on both men. Jerry unzipped the young hustler and aggressively bent him over the pool table. At first, the other patrons had not noticed what was happening until Jerry had his final orgasm.

Then it was Clay's turn, while the crowd was watching and cheering. Dean felt ashamed as others were screaming for the man to keep pounding him and that's what Clay did. He violently thrusted in and out, not even giving Dean a chance to breathe.

Finally the brutal assault was over and as Dean started to zip back up, others wanted him. He told them he was finished for the night, but would be back tomorrow. One big man with long brown hair didn't like that answer and viciously pushed Dean back down on the pool table. The crowd became unruly and, before he knew it, Dean was being fucked every which way by everyone in there.

Sometime during the night or early morning, he passed out. Upon waking up, Dean discovered he's in the dumpster behind the bar with almost two-thousand dollars in his pocket, having been thrown out like the trash he was. Dean sat there and cried, because he couldn't walk and was too hung-over to drive.

Finally, he made his way back to the dorm and repeated the same process the next night and the night after that. Dean felt that he should be treated like garbage because he was whoring himself out every night.

That all changed when he met his new floor monitor at the university; Castiel Novak was a year ahead of him and he was very beautiful with his dark hair and bright blue eyes.

_End of Flashback_

On the beach, the sunset began to appear in beautiful colors over the ocean. Dean had tears in his green eyes, while Sam held him tight. "Dean, you don't hafta continue, obviously this brought back painful memories."

"Yeah, it's bad but there's more to tell." He softly said, wiping his tears away.

"I know but it doesn't need to be said now."

"But, Sam, if you don't know the whole truth, you're gonna be upset." Dean offered, "I'm a horrible person with an unconventional past and I hurt people."

"Dean, you were young and confused, so stop making it sound like you're a serial killer or something."

"But…"

"No, Dean!" Sam challenged, "You were a victim, not a sociopath. I very much want to make love to you now but only if you want too."

Dean stared at his new friend and couldn't believe what he's hearing. _Does Sam really want to be with me knowing what a fuck up I've been? Why? _

"Stop over thinking it…can I take you to bed now or what?" Sam demanded more harshly than he meant, but this hot guy doesn't seem to understand that the past is the past and it should stay there. "Dean, you need to live your life the way _you_ want too and if making love to me is in that plan, then please let's be together."

"I desperately want to be with you…I, uh, need to be with you." Dean assured with a small smile.

Sam leaned over with a quick kiss, "Great, let's go." And with that said, the duo snatched up all their belongings and soon were in Sam's suite.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Passenger 3-B

Author's Note: Dean's thinking about his college years, therefore, this chapter will have flashbacks.

Chapter Four

"Wow, this place is awesome." Dean said in admiration to Sam's massive two-story hotel suite, while he was tackled to the king-sized bed. Although he hoped to take things slow, Dean was being undressed by two aggressive hands, so he did the same. In the matter of seconds, both were completely naked and devouring each other with passionate kissing and fondling.

Dean pulled away, breathing heavily, but Sammade it unattainable by pressing his firm lips hard against his and Dean knew the time was right when shock waves ran through his body. He glanced over the many tattoos on the taller man's body with one being of the numbers from _LOST_ and another of the _Dharma Initiative_ logo. _Man, he really loves that damn tv show._

Dean ran his lips up and down the chiseled torso of his soon-to-be lover. Sam moaned as Dean sucked him all over like a frozen lollipop, anticipating what might follow. Once Sam came, he couldn't wait another second for Dean to be inside of him.

"Dean make love to me…now." Sam pleaded, looking deep into Passenger 3-B eyes.

"Uh…where do you keep, uh…?" Dean stumbled over every word like a clumsy teenager.

"…in that bag." Sam pointed, laughing when Dean excitingly jumped to retrieve it.

Dean dumped all onto the bed, aggressively looking for condoms and lube. His hands were shaking while sweat poured from his forehead.

"Dean, please relax." Sam calmly said, although he desperately wanted that man inside him. "Do you want a blow job before we start?"

"What? No!" Dean snapped back. Realizing how it sounded, he immediately apologized. "Sorry, I'm just nervous…it's uh, been a while and not sure if I can please you or not."

"You'll be fine." Sam promised, "They say it's like riding a bike." Both busted in laughter and soon Dean was no longer shaking.

Dean pulled his boyfriend up, both now on their knees, and tenderly took Sam's face among his hands, caressing it. They kissed again, but this time it was unadulterated tongue fucking.

"Oh… God… oh, God…please, please!" Sam moaned loudly, "Dean, I can't take this any longer…please make love to me."

Dean gently pushed Sam down onto the soft bed and laid on top of him, beginning to suck and bite Sam's firm chest and nipples. Sam's gasping very erratically, he couldn't move. Dean then slipped a pillow under his boyfriend's hips, spreading his legs and kneeled between them.

Dean put on a condom, covering it and his hands with lubricant and placed the tip of penis in Sam's entrance, who immediately moaned out of gratification. He started pushing himself in and Sam writhed as Dean held his hips still. Dean thrusted all the way in, nailing Sam down.

"Oh yeah…that's it." Sam gasped, "Umm, that feels amazing."

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" Dean whispered.

"No, uh…keep going."

Dean started increasing with slow, deep thrusts, forcing his lover cry out in ecstasy. Dean clutched Sam's hips and started plunging in deep and hard. Sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room along with Dean's groaning and Sam's sensual moaning and rapid panting. Then Dean hit Sam's prostate, who instantly squealed in pure pleasure.

"Dean, that's it…" The brunette panted, "Oh god…do that again."

Dean kept hammering deeper inside Sam, pounding that sweet mark with every hard thrust. "Sam," Dean moaned, "I can't hold it much longer…"

Sam yelped as Dean hit his prostate once again, driving him into a blissful orgasm and then Dean had his. The duo collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and out of breath, but completely satisfied as they held each other close. Dean softly pressed his lips against his lover's and kissed passionately for an eternity.

They cuddled the rest of the night, but as Sam was in a peaceful slumber, Dean was remembering a time when he felt the love of another man.

_Flashback_

Dean felt something in his life changed when he met his new floor monitor at the university; Castiel Novak was a year ahead of him and he was very beautiful with his dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Cas knew something was up with Dean and confronted him one morning. "Dean, I know something is wrong, because every time I see ya, you're in bad shape. How can I help?" A concerned Cas asked, blocking the door.

"Dude, thanks, but no thanks. No one can help me now…this is my calling."

"Dean, are you in trouble?"

"Cas, I'm fine. I was meant to be a piece of garbage who whores himself out and that's what I'm doing." Castiel stood there in utter shock and didn't say anything as the young man went past him into his dorm room.

However, Cas was waiting for him again the next morning. "Dean, lets go over here and talk. I got you some coffee and donuts, but I need answers." Dean followed him to a bench and began to drink the coffee as the man kept asking what's wrong.

"I know you're in charge of all the dorm students and stuff, but really, I'm fine." Dean explained, trying to believe his own words.

"Well, you don't look fine. Dean. Your grades have fallen this semester; you've lost weight and obviously you are selling yourself because you need money." Cas paused, pointing to the young man's arm. "Plus, you've been cutting yourself and I think you are taking drugs, too. Please let me help you. We have a wonderful facility that can help you with finances; so selling yourself wouldn't be an option."

Dean looks away and chuckled, "I don't need the money. I just do it."

"Why?"

"Because, it's my destiny." Dean clarified, "I was meant to be a person who isn't happy and who makes others hate him. That's why."

"That doesn't make any sense." Cas responded, "Why would you think that?"

"You know, Cas, I don't feel like talking about my entire life. Let's just say that my parents hate having a fag for a son and why shouldn't I get paid for being one." Dean explained, "And yes, I cut myself, but no, I don't take drugs. So, there you have it; can I leave now?"

"No, I don't want you to leave, but I can't force ya. I would like to sit here and talk some more, if you don't mind."

"You could force me if you want, it'll cost extra though." Dean chuckled, but stops when the man isn't laughing. "Thanks for the coffee and donuts, I'll see ya around."

And with that said, Castiel's watching Dean Winchester walk away and pondered on what to do next. _Should I go to his professors; should I call his parents?_

The next weekend, Cas found Dean sneaking into the dorms again in the early morning, but this time the kid was beaten pretty bad. Castiel immediately brought him into the first aid room to patch him up.

At first, Dean didn't want anyone to touch him. But, with very gentle strokes from Castiel's hand, he made the victim feel safe and soon he began sobbing into the room monitor's chest.

All the events Dean has been through, finally caught up to him. He was physically and mentally exhausted, but more importantly he needed a friend. As Cas securely held him, he felt safe enough to fall asleep, putting the past year's experiences behind him once and for all.

Dean and Cas became such good friends that it could only lead to one thing: romance.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

Passenger 3-B

Author's Note: Dean's thinking about his college years, therefore, this chapter will have flashbacks.

Chapter Five

Dean managed to get a few hours of sleep after reminiscing about his college days with the beautiful, blue-eyed room monitor. Sam stirred when Dean tried to make his way to the shower quietly, thus making him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up." Dean softly apologized, "I was just gonna take a quick shower but maybe I'll head back to my room so ya can get back to sleep."

"No, stay." Sam begged, "I don't want you to leave."

Leaning in for a long kiss, Dean let his lover know he was staying. "I'm gonna shower now, be back in a few."

"Hey, Dean!" The brunette shouted from the bed, "I could use a shower as well, mind if I join ya?"

Dean turned on the water from the shower stall, knowing his boyfriend heard it. "Sammy, you better get that fine ass in here before all the hot water is gone."

The horny man from the bed ran into the bright bathroom and entered the granite tiled shower stall, closing the glass door. Dean extended his hand to the taller man, who instantly wrapped his strong arms around the other man's waist. The duo savored the feel of the hot water hitting their hard bodies. Sam kissed Dean's cheek to his neck, nibbling at his pulse point.

The couple panted as their cocks fondled against each other and then Sam's mouth molested Dean's. Both kissed passionately as they jerked each other off. Dean was the first one to be brought to orgasm with Sam finishing up seconds later, as the steamy water washed away all their cum from each others' bodies.

They took turns lathering each other with soap and massage oils. The time flew by too fast with them already turning into prunes. A few minutes later, both exited the large shower stall and entered the bedroom.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Dean wondered while getting dressed.

"Well, I am taking you surfing since we never got around to it yesterday, so better wear something light." Sam added, "Then it's off to a seafood brunch and we'll be back in just in time for your six o'clock meeting."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Dean grinned, "But, it's a good thing I have a stalker who memorized my schedule."

"Yep, what would ya do without me?" Sam chuckled.

Dean feverishly kissed his lover, pushing him back onto the bed. "I think we should stay in all day."

Sam playfully protested, "But what about your meeting later?"

"I'll blow it off…rather be here with you."

"Actually, I have plans, so let's stick to the schedule I made." Sam suggested, then Dean slowly stood up.

"Oh, I see." Dean quietly responded.

Seeing the hurt in gorgeous man's eyes, Sam jumped up and quickly replied, "It's not like that, I hafta make some reservations for us to do something special…it's a surprise, so I am meeting with a event planner.

"I hate surprises."

"Dude, you'll love this one." Sam insisted, "Trust me, okay?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

The duo left the room for their surfing adventure, which turned out to be more of a wash-out than anything. Dean never really got the general idea of the board, making him frustrated. Sam, however, thought the hottie did really well for a virgin.

The rest of the day went as planned, including an invitation from the hotel management for a luau by the main pool area. Dean checked out of his room to move in with his boyfriend so the nights could be spent by making love and cuddling.

Dean spent the second night in a row watching Sam peacefully sleep while he thought about the other man from his past.

_Flashback_

The remaining of the school year went on with Dean dating Cas, but hadn't made love. Castiel felt Dean needed time to sort out every bad thing that has happened and both agreed to take their new relationship slow.

Castiel and Dean were heading out to a concert when they were approached by their friend, Michael.

"Where are the lovebirds off tonight?"

"Michael, you damn well know that we're going to the _KISS_ concert tonight." Castiel sarcastically responded.

"Cassy, why in the hell would you guys go see those has-beens? You're wasting time and money on those crazy long-haired losers." Michael said with an eerie chuckle.

Castiel nodded at his friend in playful way. "Michael, just because you don't know anything about classic rock music, doesn't give you the right to put down one of the greatest bands in rock history."

"Cassy, obviously you've been brain washed by your boyfriend, because you never spoke that way before." Michael goes on to add, "Plus, I thought you're all-time favorite band was _The Spice Girls_, you know, since you were their North American fan club vice-president."

Castiel very nervously looked at his date and then back at Michael. Dean shook his head in disbelief, "Dude, is he right?" With Cas immediately looking away, Dean got his answer, making him and Michael hysterically laugh.

"Thanks a lot, Michael; you're a real friend, you know." Cas says with a snicker.

"Yeah, Cassy, I know." Michael tried to say with a straight face.

"It's Castiel or Cas! My name is not Cassy, got it?"

This outburst had Dean and Michael laughing again, thus, Cas left and waited for Dean in the car.

A few hours later, John called the main phone on Dean's floor and Michael answered it.

"_This is John Winchester and I'm trying to reach my son, Dean Winchester. Can I speak with him?"_

"Hey, this is his friend Michael and Dean's not here. He took Cassy to the _KISS_ concert and they won't be back until later. Wanna leave a message?"

"_Uh, no. I'll call him in the morning. Thanks."_

"Sure, Mr. Winchester. Goodnight." Michael said as they hung up.

John put down the phone, explaining to his wife that Dean was at the _KISS_ concert with a girl named Cassie and that information greatly pleased them.

They had fun at the concert and both didn't want the night to end. The long drive back to town was quiet, until Dean pulled off the interstate to find a motel. It wasn't the greatest looking place on the outside, but once inside, the couple was very impressed.

The tiny room had a king-sized bed with heart-shaped pillows, while the clean bathroom had a bathtub that was big enough for the two men. Dean smiled at his boyfriend as they passionately kissed and were soon on top of the bed.

They kissed, panted, and touched until each one could not take it anymore. The only thought for them both was to immediately make love.

Dean had wanted his boyfriend for some time and couldn't believe they had waited this long. Castiel yearned for the young man, but never wanted to pressure him into sex.

However, the time seemed to be perfect for both. As they undressed one another, their hearts beating faster while their breathing escalated. Dean enjoyed having his beau touching him in ways that he only dreamed of. Castiel's hands were soft and gentle as they caressed everything from his lips to his balls and back again.

Finally, the time had arrived and the two men made love.

With Cas inside of him, Dean had multiple orgasms and this made him feel special, something that has never happened to him. Every man Dean has been with never made him feel this good…this safe…this loved. The others only made him fell numb, ashamed and regretful.

As the night went on, Cas felt the incredible thrust of his boyfriend's big cock and only hoped it would never end. He wanted this night to last forever as he had never been with a man like this. It was more than a passionate ride…it was love making, something Cas has never really had.

The two men took turns pleasing one another all night long and woke up in the early afternoon in each other's arms. It was time to leave, but not before they had a chance to bathe together.

Castiel never imagined that he would ever take a two-hour bath in his life, but it was worth the wait. They would've stayed in longer, if the motel manager hadn't knocked on the door, since it was past check-out time.

Going back to college wouldn't be the same, because Cas needed to be with Dean every second, but knew that wasn't possible. Cas also knew his boyfriend was having problems with his parents and he desperately wanted to help.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Passenger 3-B

Author's Note: Dean's thinking about his college years, therefore, this chapter will have flashbacks.

Chapter Six

Sam awakened to an empty, looking at the alarm clock; he was stunned to learn its past three in the afternoon. _Jeez, I've been sleeping over twelve hours?_ Glancing to his lover's pillow, he's happy to see a note.

_Sam_

_You were out like a baby and I didn't wanna wake ya. I'm on my way to the meetings but I checked our schedule and I'll definitely meet you for dinner on the yacht for the evening cruise._

_Dean_

_P.S. I'll wear light clothes so I blend in _

Sam immediately laughed, liking how his beau checked their schedule and knew what to wear. But what Dean didn't know was that Sam actually rented out the entire yacht just for them. _How will I ever be able to tell him the truth of who I am because he might never forgive me?_

About an hour later, Sam left the vacant bed from a long shower. He couldn't stop thinking about that hot guy he's been making love to for the past several days, thus he pleasured himself over and over in the steamy water. Upon exiting, he retrieved his phone, and was shocked to see a text from Dean, plus, missed his calls too.

Dean's text from forty minutes ago: _"Dude, r u still sleeping? You're in paradise…get your fine ass up! Now!"_

Sam smiled as he immediately returned the text: "No, I'm awake and I was thinking about you while I showered…miss you and _**your**_ fine ass."

Dean instantly responded with another text: _"Sam, I'm in a serious meeting, therefore, I can NOT be thinking about asses, cocks, lips or anything else you mention…got it?"_

Sam's text: "I never mentioned cocks, lips or anything else…I was thinking those, but never mentioned them. In fact, I was thinking about your cock and lips while I was jerking off in my long shower. I hoped you'd come back for an afternoon treat so I could do things to your cock and lips!"

A few minutes passed until Sam's phone chimed again. _Finally, I thought I'd pissed him off or something._

Dean's text:_ "Well, I hope you're happy! I had to leave the meeting to jerk off in restroom…call me now!"_

Sam's text: "Uh, okay." _Wait a minute, we're gonna have phone sex now. Oh man, he's really gonna freak when he discovers who I am. _Sam dialed his phone and Dean answered moaning into it on the first ring.

"_I wish you were here so I could fuck ya."_ Dean begged. _"I, uh, need ya."_

"You always could've come back to the room." Sam replied.

"_Oh I'm coming…uh, soon."_ Dean panted. _"Sam, take off all your clothes."_

"What?" He huffed, "I just got dressed."

"_Take. Off. Your. Clothes."_ Dean impatiently remarked while he was pumping away.

Sam did what he was told, even though he thought Dean was being rude. 'Fine, I'm naked now."

"_Jeez, Sam, if ya wanna hang up…"_

"No, I'm here. So don't hang up." Sam interrupted. "Please continue."

"_Good boy, put this on speakerphone and lie on your back."_ Dean waited a few seconds, _"Take a hold of the massive, hard member of yours and imagine my hands caressing the entire length."_ He remained silent to hear Sam slightly moan, knowing he's doing it.

"_Now, pump it faster…it's so hard that it aches…aches for me to suck it. I wanna put my lips around it…take your entire length into my wet mouth. But you don't want that, right?"_ Dean listened for him to answer and wanted as his lover moaned with each pump.

"Dean, I want it…I want it!" Sam said in ecstasy.

"_No, you don't. You wanna fuck my face with your long, hard, thick cock."_ Dean explained, _"Right, Sam? The blowjob isn't enough so you're gonna fuck my mouth with that massive dick of yours. You're gonna thrust it in and out of my mouth, making me take that massive length inside my juicy mouth. I can't move as that enormous cock is being rammed down my throat, hitting my tonsils with such power, my entire body has shock-waves running through it as you keep pounding it in and out…harder and faster…in and out…"_

"Yes! Yes, Dean!" Sam cried out, "Oh god, yes!

"That's it…I'm getting close!" Dean shouted.

"Oh god, Dean…Dean!"

"Yeah Sam, keep screaming my name, okay?"

"Dean…Dean!" Dean stopped when he heard Sam moaning his name over and over, as both were driving themselves to pleasurable orgasms. Dean had to hold onto the stall as his legs became wobbly.

"Oh man, that was incredible." Sam managed to say while breathing erratically.

"_Yeah, yeah it was."_

"I should've had more faith into what you were doing because I didn't think it was going to be this heavenly." Sam said.

"_Sam, never doubt me again, especially when sex is involved."_ He teased. _"I better get cleaned up and head back into that dull meeting."_

"Of course, but we'll do this in person real soon." Sam explained, "I miss you and will be counting down the hours."

"_Me too."_ Dean said then hung up; hoping no one in the meeting would suspect what kind of freak he was.

Several hours later in the boring meeting, Dean was reminded of events from a long time ago while he was in college with the blue-eyed man of his dreams.

_Flashback_

For the next few months, the happy couple made love every night and Dean wanted them to live together.

"Dean, you know that's not possible." Castiel said with a concerned tone. "I will only live with ya if you tell your parents about us. I know you have been blowing them off and that it's because you're too afraid, but if we do it together, it'll be easier."

Dean sat there shaking his head, speaking softly. "They hate me and will send me away again. Every time I do something they disapprove of, they force me into doing what they want."

"But I'll be with you this time."

"I'm sorry, but no." Dean firmly replied. "Cas, I'll just keep ignoring them and we'll be happy, okay?"

"Sure." Cas said with a fake smile.

A few months later, the girl's floor monitor, Mrs. Getty, saw a couple entering the students' sleeping quarters. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Mary Winchester and this is my husband, John, and we're looking for our son, Dean Winchester."

"Oh, of course, please have a seat." They are guided to a small lounge area. "I am Mrs. Getty and it is nice to meet you. However, Dean will be in class until 4:30, so may I offer you some coffee or something?"

The three adults were now sitting at a table drinking coffee and making polite conversation.

"I hate to bring this up, since you seem like a loving, caring couple, but your son has been in several relationships that are a concern of mine. "The woman said while the two parents looked at one another with fear. "I'm afraid your son has slept with several young women and broke their hearts by referring them as _one night stands_ or _flings_. I am sure you did not raise him like this, subsequently I thought you should know."

John instantly chuckled, making the woman furious. "Excuse me, Mr. Winchester, but what is funny about your _Casanova_ son breaking the hearts of innocent young women?"

"Listen, Lady, he's in college and he wants to play the field…I see nothing wrong that, so butt out." John said in annoyance at her meddling.

With an irritated huff, the woman attempted to leave. However, Mary asked her to stay. With a very relieved tone, she tried to smooth it over for them. "Ma'am, I think what my husband was trying to say was, uh…Dean was shy in high school. I know this isn't a good excuse. But he's finding himself and I'm sorry to say, he's doing what he feels is right."

"Well, Dean is not the one who has to hold the crying girls when he dumps them. All I ask is please talk to him about responsibility and feelings." Mrs. Getty pleaded.

"Sure, we will, I promise." Mary assured while holding the other woman's hand.

The two relieved parents sat there until they are spotted by their stunned child. "Mom, Dad, what are ya doing here?"

"Honey, are you okay?" The worried mom asked, pulling her son into a hug. "Since you won't come home anymore, we came to see you."

"I'm fine."

"Dean, you can't keep ignoring us, because we know what really is going on." John informed his bewildered son.

"Wh…what are you saying?" Dean questioned.

"Son, we know that you have been screwing chicks here and there and leaving them."

"John, really, do ya have to put it that way?" Mary irritably responded. "Honey, what your father was trying to say is…uh, we know about all the broken hearts you have left behind after you have one-night stands. We're not mad, because we know that you have been exclusive with Cassie and we're very happy."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Son, we know all about Cassie and we want to know why are ya hiding her from us? What's so damn bad about her that has you avoiding us?" John joyfully added, "We're just damn pleased that you've been screwing around, but are very happy to know you have found someone special."

Dean's completely caught off guard and was astonished by his father's statement. _Is he really pleased that I was screwing pussies? And how do they know about Cas? _

"Guys, I don't know what you've heard, but it's all false." Dean said with a hint of deceit.

"Stop lying, since several people have told us everything. There is nothing to be ashamed of and we're very proud of you."

"Dad, who's been talking about me?"

"Honey, we just spoke with Mrs. Getty about all the girls that you have hurt and we're not mad, just relieved. We really want to meet Cassie, your girlfriend, okay?"

"No, Mom, it's not okay."

"Son, tell us what's going on?" John angrily insisted. "And I want the damn truth!"

Dean stood there with his palms sweating and his knees were buckling. All he wanted to was to sit in the fetal position and cry, but he was a man now and needed to face his parents with his darkest secret.

"I've been avoiding you on purpose, because I've fallin' in love with someone and wanted to see where it was going. And it's been going great, I wanted to tell you but I know that you still hate me and…" He found himself being cut off by his mother when she pulled him into another hug and then both sat down.

"Honey, we don't hate you!" Mary warmly replied, "Why would you say that?"

"Mom, I could tell by the look in your eye and the tone of your voice that you always hated me." Dean said sadly.

"Now listen here, Son!" John sat on the other side of Dean. "We love you very much and are not disappointed in you. Lately, you have been the perfect son…you get good grades in school, you're dating girls…you've learned from those perverted mistakes and we are just so damn proud of you."

"You father is right, because nothing could be that bad where you are on purposely ignoring us. So, why were you?" Mary sincerely asked.

With his parents' arms around him, Dean felt love for the first time in his life by the two people who gave him life. He was caught up in the moment and mumbled that Cas was different.

"What, Honey? How is she different?" Mary inquired with a warm smile.

"She's uh…" Dean looked around the room and saw a good friend, his former tutor and ex-lover, Cassie Robinson, as she's chatting with friends. "Cassie is one-year older than me; she's a lot smarter than me and is half- African American."

Mary and her husband looked at one another in confusion, leading John to ask, "Are you saying that we're racists and that's why you don't want us to meet? Because if you are, then you're sadly mistaken. We just want you to be happy with a woman, any woman, understand?"

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied while noting that his father mentioned _**woman**_ twice. _If the truth comes out then they will really hate me. All I ever wanted was for them to love me for who I am, but today showed me that I'm meant to be unhappy. I have to dump Cas so my parents will continue to love me._

"Can you guys excuse me for a second, I'll be right back?" Dean slowly stood and walked over to Cassie.

Cassie had the biggest smile when Dean approached her. Even though he dumped her after a short fling, they remained friends when her father died. Dean was there for her during that difficult time and had hoped someday to be with him again. He was the best lover she had ever had; therefore, whenever he needed help with homework or projects, she was available.

"Hi, Dean, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I wanted to ask ya something." Dean pulled her onto a sofa nearby. "I want to know if you would like to meet my parents, since they are sitting over there." Dean casually pointed as both parents slightly waved.

Confused, but happy to be sitting next to the man from her many wet dreams, Cassie waved back to the Winchesters. "Why do you want me to meet them?"

"Because, I have been non-stop thinking about you lately and they picked up on that. So, I thought now would be the perfect time…or not." Dean's hand caressed her cheek, "I'm not pressuring you or anything, just think about it. I'm gonna take them out to eat to _Logano's_ and I hope to catch ya later."

As Dean sat up, Cassie pulled him back down, "You know how much I love their pasta and breadsticks…um, can I come too?" The beauty asked with the biggest smile and, with that, he took her hand and introduced her to his delighted parents.

John and Mary took turns hugging her and their son as they beamed with pride. Cassie told them about the incredible Italian restaurant Dean was taking them and all happily left together. None of them knew a young man had been watching them and could feel his heart being ripped out.

Deep down Castiel knew this day might come, but nonetheless, it hurt. It was bad enough to be dumped by a loved one, but to have that loved one do it for all the wrong reasons was heartbreaking.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Passenger 3-B

Author's Note: Dean is thinking about his college years, therefore, this chapter will have flashbacks and I guess this will now be Rated M.

Chapter Seven

Sam surprised his new friend with a private romantic dinner on a yacht that took couples to a secluded island. Dean cautiously walked on board and was stunned to see that they were alone. "What happened to all the other people?"

"I rented it for the entire evening, so it's just the two of us." Sam said, handing him a glass of champagne.

"Oh man, I can't let ya spend all this money like this…private yachts, champagne, gifts. It's too much." Dean concernedly remarked, "You need to save that money for the days ahead because I'm sure Gabe would've wanted you to think about the future."

"Dean, I have tons of things to tell you, but I had hoped that tonight could be just about us."

Both sat down at the dining table overlooking the exquisite view of the moonlit ocean. Then Dean took his lover's hand, "You can tell me anything…I won't judge you since I'm a fuck-up."

"I promise that tomorrow you will know everything about me." Sam explained, raising his glass, "But tonight I want to toast the gorgeous guy in front of me…here's to Passenger 3-B. He's someone who I dream and care about; he's an excellent listener, lover and friend who I hope to keep in touch with when we get back to Kansas."

Dean smiled and raised his glass, "Thanks, Sam. I feel the same way as well…here's to you."

The meal was much fancier than Dean was used to, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Two hours later they were escorted onto the secluded paradise island by a young woman named Kalani, who had their itinerary. It seemed that Sam had them scheduled for a midnight couple's massage_, _herbal body scrub and wrap, soothing aromatherapy, a volcanic mud bath and wrap.

Kalani saw that Dean was somewhat skeptical about the upcoming events she had planned and offered explanations. "You are scheduled to have atraditional massage to relieve tension, improve blood flow, and relax body and mind. _Chavana Massage_...performed by two therapists, which combines a blend of five different massage styles and various spa body treatments." She held his hand, "Trust me, it'll feel like heaven." She then whispered in his ear, "Plus, you get to spend every single minute with your hot beau."

Those words made Dean perk up and couldn't wait to get started. They were escorted into separate dressing areas and both came out wearing matching robes. The male therapists removed their robes and Sam was still in admiration of Dean's toned body and how large _everything_ was.

Dean admitted to himself that Kalani was right, it did feel like heaven. After eating such a grand meal and then having his body massaged, Dean was extremely relaxed and on the verge of falling asleep. Every time Sam looked over at Dean, he couldn't stop staring at him. That man was incredibly gorgeous and Sam wanted him; he wanted to be inside Dean, but knew it was too soon since he's never mentioned it. Sam didn't mind being bottom, given that Dean pleasures him to pure ecstasy.

They moved onto the third story balcony of the private spa where a king size bed overlooked the exquisite moonlit sea. The lovers removed their robes then lay down on the soft beds to cuddle while being very relaxed.

Sam turned on music then handed his lover another drink. Then they began nibbling on some plump chocolate covered strawberries. Dean sucked on one as juice ran down his neck causing Sam to lean in and lick it off. They began feeding one another…licking and sucking every part. Sam was giving his boyfriend's nipples a workout; one with his firm tongue and the other with his long fingers.

Then Sam began flicking his tongue on Dean's ball sack, immediate causing Dean to flinch in excitement. Every time Sam licked him, his body tightened. He slowly brought his tongue to the base of the erected member, teasing Dean as he swirled around then cupped the balls with his hands. Sam took the entire length of the huge penis repeatedly down his throat and soon Dean's entire body trembled, his moaning ricocheting across the private island.

They cuddled in silence until both got hard again and this time Dean took matters in his own hands. He finally felt safe and happy with the new man in his life, the man that was desperately trying to make him happy. Dean knew Sam wanted to make love to him but hadn't been ready until now, that is.

"Sam, I want you inside of me…tonight." Dean turned over, spreading eagle as his lover climbed on top of him.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah, I'm ready…I love you." Dean mumbled, his head slightly turned and Sam could see his smile from the light hitting off the ocean.

In the moonlight, Dean looked incredibly sexy and that was turning Sam on even more. However, it was his words that made Sam know this was definitely the right time. He gently began to open up his lover since hurting him in no way was an option. "I love you, too."

Sam started slow with soft, gentle thrusting, fueling the fire burning low in Dean's stomach. He penetrated Dean slowly, letting his fingers outline the muscles of his lover's shoulders and back while he gave Dean a minute to adjust. Soon Sam leaned over him and nibbled on his spine all the way to his soft neck while he started thrusting in and out of him.

"Am I hurting you?" Sam quietly asked.

Dean unexpectedly thrust back to meet every stroke and Sam could feel the heat stirring between them as they moved in perfect rhythm. The bed was grunting under their weight and Dean couldn't stop writhing below Sam, who pumped Dean's member as he took him deep and hard, bringing them close to the ultimate incentive.

"I'm getting close…" Sam moaned as he changed angles and intimately drove in over and over against Dean's prostate. Dean soon came with an extended low groan, his body clasping tight around his lover's.

Sam came with roar, still thrusting in, holding himself deep inside his boyfriend while he shuddered. He fought to breathe now, collapsing on top of Dean. "Damn, that was amazing!" Sam remarked with a smile. Dean hummed an agreement then whimpered when Sam pulled out of him, causing instant throbbing.

"Sorry." Sam quietly said.

Dean opened his arms as Sam slipped back into them while spooning together. Dean couldn't sleep again, his lower body relaxed and throbbing in the most incredible way imagined. And began thinking about events from long ago.

_Flashback_

The four adults sat at a table in the center of the Italian restaurant and immediately placed their orders because Dean wanted this over fast.

The parents gushed over Cassie, who didn't seem to mind. She found the Winchesters charming and answered all of their questions, despite Dean interrupting them and her.

While eating their appetizers, Mary excitingly invited Cassie and her mother to a party she and John are having. "Cassie, my parents are celebrating their anniversary by having a few friends over for a healthy seafood party at our house and we would enjoy your company as well." Mary informed the young couple.

"Wait a minute, since when does Grandfather eat _healthy seafood?_" Dean mockingly asked.

With her head low, Mary mumbled, "Since he had a minor heart-attack a few months ago."

"What?" Dean growled, "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Son, calm down." John said in a reassuring tone. "Samuel didn't want to worry you, so we thought it was best as well. Your school work came first and besides there was nothing you could have done anyway but worry."

"Yeah, but…"

"No, Dean, it's what he wanted and we followed his wishes." John answered. "Anyway, it'll really please him by having you and Cassie there. He really loves you…you know."

_Really? I thought he hated me too._ Cassie took a hold of his hand, giving him a cheery smile. _Oh man, she must think I'm pathetic, because I'm so excited to hear that my family really does love me._

The dinner was a complete success and it ended in the university parking lot. The foursome said their goodbyes with hugs and kisses and then the very delighted parents were on their way back home.

The young couple sat on a bench, gazing into the millions of starts above them. Dean put his arm around the beautiful woman who made his parents happy. Cassie buried her head into his chest, noticing how mellow his heart was beating. Plus, his hands were soft and he smelled so damn good.

She never wanted to move from this spot, but soon their evening came to an end when a security guard flashed a light on them and mentioned that curfew was now in effect. Dean walked the beauty to her floor and thanked her with a deep kiss. That was all Cassie Robinson could think about all night long…that long, sensual kiss.

As he entered his floor, Dean instantly saw his boyfriend patiently waiting.

"Hey, Cas, wanna come in and keep me warm?" Dean said without missing a beat.

"Yeah, sure."

The two young men sat on the bed, not saying a word. Dean leaned over for a kiss, but Cas pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Dean, I know what's going on and what are we gonna do about it?" Cas quietly said as he stood.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dean, please don't play stupid. Its bad enough to be ignored, but to think that I'm gullible, is plain ignorant." Castiel sarcastically remarked. "Before you try to deny it, I saw you, your parents, and Cassie Robinson all leave tonight and I know why. But you need to ask yourself is this what you really want."

Dean took a hold of the young man's hand and said with a soft whisper, "I still love you."

Cas sat back down next to the man his heart was breaking for, "I know and I love you, too. But I will not be a hidden piece in your life. Either you tell your parents the truth about us or this ends tonight."

With a tear flowing down his cheek, Dean answered, "Why? Why are ya doing this to me? My parents finally said they loved me tonight! Let's leave it at that."

"Dean, I'm not _**doing**_ this to you, I uh…" Cas searched for the right words. "You want me to be a silent partner in this relationship, but I can't. It's not who I am. I'm a person who wants a real relationship with someone who won't hide me…be ashamed of me and our relationship. And sadly, Dean it's not possible for our relationship to move forward in a positive way. You need to find out who _**you**_ are and how _**you**_ can move toward the future."

Dean shook his head, "I don't want this to end, please!"

"Will you tell your parents about us and not hide our relationship?"

"Uh…maybe, you know, sometime later on, okay?"

"No, Dean, it's not okay." With his soft hand on Dean's shoulder, Cas pulled him up into a long kiss. "I'm sorry for everything your parents have put you through and I really wanna help, but this will be our final good-bye." Cas kissed him again. "I love you, Dean and I honestly wish you the best."

Dean violently grabbed a hold of Castiel's hand, but immediately released him. Dean could only watch his boyfriend walk out the door. Tonight had been the night he always dreamed of. His parents loved him. Cassie became a true friend. Cas was his boyfriend, his lover, the man of his dreams, had left him. But despite losing Cas, things seemed to be getting better for him but he knew everything wouldn't stay that way. Now everything had changed in an instant and he had to decide how it was going to play out.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Eight

Dean woke up with the sunrise since his eyes were somewhat blinded by the beautiful light appearing as he was still sleeping in a king size bed on the third story balcony of the private spa where he had made love most of the night to the hunky guy sleeping next to him.

Deciding not to disturb his sleeping beauty, Dean was thinking how lucky he was but that was interrupted by the bad thought of what Sam wanted to tell him. _What could he possibly say to me that would change our feelings?_

Sam began shaking, almost violently, as Dean tried to wake him. "Sam! Sam, wake up!" Within seconds, the brunette jerked up, falling out of bed. Dean rushed to his side, "Sam, are you okay?"

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking around in confusion. "Why am I on the floor?"

Dean assisted his lover up, gently sitting him on the edge of the bed and began looking him over for injuries. "I think you had a nightmare; are you feeling bad or something?"

"I feel fine, just confused that's all."

Dean handed the taller male a glass of water, "Here, drink this." Taking a few sips, Sam began laughing, embarrassed by the early morning incident.

"Well, you really scared the shit out of me but at least you're fine." Dean said in an assuring tone. "Do you remember the nightmare?"

Sam layed back down to think about it. Then it hit him… _damn, I was dreaming I told Dean the truth and he was mad as hell. I have to tell him even though our relationship might end today._ "Nah, I don't recall what it was about." Sam replied, praying Dean won't press it anymore.

"How about some breakfast then, because I'm starving?" Dean asked.

"Sure, just dial zero and tell them its time."

"Well, for as much fun we're having here on this awesome island, I'm taking command of the finances for our next adventure." Dean proudly stated, "You have spent way too much so I'm buying everything from tonight on…no arguments." Sam slightly smiled while Dean was on the phone. _Sure, Dean, but that's not gonna happen once you find out the truth. _Sam thought sadly.

The breakfast on the balcony was just as exquisite as everything had been. "So, Sam, whatcha have planned for us now?"

"Well, I thought you would like to cruise around the Pacific in a speedboat since you mentioned it once." Sam suggested.

"Wow, I don't remember saying that but it's awesome to know that you were actually listening." Dean agreed, happy to spend more time with his gorgeous lover.

"Do you want to?" Sam asked.

"Oh, hell, yeah!" Dean shouted as he was making motor sounds, "I'm gonna break the speed limit."

Sam was extremely enthused to see his lover all excited and, although their friendship might end in a few hours, seeing his smile would remain in Sam's thoughts forever.

The day ended too fast for _Dean Andretti_, since playtime was officially over as it was now time for his important evening meeting. This particular meeting wasn't even on the original schedule until two days ago and all employees feared the worse since it was a night event.

Dean wore his usual business attire and met with all of the key members of his company in a large conference room. It's been speculated the meeting was called to coexist with the morning hours in Asia and Europe.

Dean returned to their hotel suite in the wee hours in the morning after the long meeting with a sour look on his face, immediately causing Sam to worry. "Some guy named Andrew Levy, stated that my company is being taken over by some moron corporation that's probably gonna fuck everything up. Damn, I need a shower to wash off all the stupid shit they shoved down my throat."

Sam patiently waited for his beau to finish showering and knew the time had to be now, despite the mood Dean was in. "Dean, there's something I need to tell you about me and its going to change the way you feel about our relationship."

Dean skeptically looked at his boyfriend, "Sam, you can tell me anything and nothing will change the way I feel about you…I promise." Dean leaned over to give the brunette male a reassuring kiss, hoping it would help.

Dean gave a big smile, making Sam return a small smile. "Sam, I told you everything about myself and it was really bad, so you don't hafta be scared since there's no way I can judge.

Even though the time was right, it still felt wrong. They had several days left on this amazing vacation and he desperately wanted to spend it with his new boyfriend, a man he truly loved.

"Have you ever heard of a video game called _Urban Legends?"_ Sam asked and saw Dean shake his head in a negative way. "I invented it when I was in college with funds from my parents and it sold a lot. Then a man, who had his own company, bought it for millions of dollars. That man was Gabriel and we soon fell in love."

Sam paused, knowing he had Dean's full attention. "Gabe helped me start my own corporation, in which I was able to buy restaurants, apartment buildings, fitness centers and car dealerships. I named the company after my parents, Robert and Karen Singer, aka- _RKS, Inc_."

Sam paused again to see if Dean was caught up on the conversation, "Dean, I am _RKS, Inc_, the corporation who did the takeover, so I'm your new boss."

Dean's face fell, looking confused, "You mean, you're a millionaire who bought my company…wh…uh, okay, but what's so bad about that? Are you gonna fire everybody or something?"

"No, I'm not, but there's more." Sam replied, "First, I am a billionaire, not a millionaire; secondly, I bought the company after I saw you there one day." Sam explained, "My assistant, Joy, and I took a brief tour a couple of months ago and I saw you leaving. I, uh, wanted to know more and got information about you volunteering for this convention in Hawaii so I made sure we were seated next to each other on the plane."

Dean jumped up to pour some whiskey as the room fell silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I met you on this pretend circumstance, but at the time it felt the right thing to do."

"Did you know everything about me…my psychiatric treatment and whoring around?"

"No! No, all I knew was you were the director of sales and marketing at _Sandover Bridge & Iron Incorporation_; single; and traveling alone." Sam truly admitted. "I know it sounds like I am a real stalker but I'm not. A few months after Gabe died, I started a fast relationship with a personal trainer, Luke. However, he was just using me to get money for his start-up business. My good friend and business partner, Drew Levy, knew he was just using me but I was too damn stubborn to figure it out."

Sam poured himself and Dean more shots, "Luke soon admitted using me, so I don't like to advertise who I really am. My _LOST_ friends don't know either, as well as other friends too. I wanted us to get to know each other first to see if you'd used me or not. I am genuinely sorry I repeatedly lied…can we move on from this or is it over?"

"I don't know. Uh, I need a minute to think." Dean said, pondering their latest conversation.

"Dean, tell me what you're feeling." Sam sincerely said, desperately wanting to know what the new love of his life is thinking.

"Am I a plaything…a boy toy?"

"What?" Sam shouted, "No! No way have I ever thought of you in that way. I fell in love with your heart, mind and soul. It just happened that having mind-blowing sex with you was an awesome bonus."

"But, why _me?_" Dean seriously questioned. "I'm not highly educated, rich or smart…I'm a mental case with a lot of baggage."

"Stop saying that!" Sam demanded. "Do you really think of yourself in that way still?"

"Duh, coz it's true." Dean said, finding it hard to believe that Sam didn't see him that way, too.

Sam shook his head, unable believe in what he was hearing. "I love how honest you were about your past and that made me feel extremely guilty about lying. You're very funny. You have a warm heart and you're incredibly smart; so stop thinking that."

"The only thing I know how to do is fuck and apparently I do it well." Dean remarked. "So, if you were just having a fun fling with me…I can uh, handle it."

Sam caressed his lover's cheek as tears fell from both men. "I'm in love with you…past issues and all."

Dean stared at him for a few awkward moments. "I love you, too. But you can be with anybody…am I a good deed challenge or something?"

"Dean, listen to me very closely…**I**. **Love**.**You**."

Sam noticed Dean flinching and decided to show the insecure male what he really means as he tenderly kissed Dean's cheek. Then Sam took his hand and held it tightly, "Dean, I'm deeply in love with you and nothing you say or do will ever change that."

They passionately kissed until all of the tears had stopped. Sam took off his shirt then unzipped his pants. "Will you make love to me, Dean?"

The fire in Dean's crotch was heating up and, in a matter of seconds, he too was naked and on top of the brunette. They skipped most of the fun foreplay since both just wanted to experience the passion of love making and hopefully end this rotten night on a good feeling.

Within moments, Dean was rocking into his lover, probing his prostate, making him feel so damn good. With Dean's arm over Sam's hip and while he was jerking him off as he kept pumping his massive, thick cock into Sam's hungry hole, the feeling was incredible as Sam couldn't seem to get enough of his boyfriend's cock. Dean pushed back as he thrusted into the taller male again and again while Sam squeezed down on him as he withdrew.

"Oh, fuck…that's _awesome_." Sam moaned. "Faster, I'm gonna cum…uh, oh god!"

Dean kept ramming his hard cock in as Sam shot his load onto his own hand.

Dean hammered faster and deeper, and then as he felt the spasms of his beau's orgasm clasping him, as his orgasm erupted. "Ahhhh, your ass is always so damn fucking good to me..."

"Dean, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Thanks, for making love to me and forgiving me for lying." Sam said, looking deep into his lover's eyes. "I'm very relaxed now and can't thank you enough for everything."

"Yeah, there's nothing like an orgasm to relax you." Dean chuckled, as both are completely exhausted and cuddling in bed. "So, you're a billionaire, huh?"

"Yup."

"I don't think I ever had sex with one before." Dean remarked, with a slight grin.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Sam seriously stated, "I want us to be exclusive from now on, okay?"

"I would like that." Dean replied then leaned in for another passionate kiss.

"Dean, I want you to meet my mom when we get back to the mainland." Sam shyly said, "She lives with me at my house in Kansas."

"Yeah, sounds great." Dean added, "But, I can't believe you still live with your mom though."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a momma's boy." Sam mocked, "I've heard it before…but I don't really mind though because I was there for her when my Dad passed away and she was there for me when Gabe died. In fact, at one time, Gabe's family lived with us too. It was nice having a big family and even Adam lives with us a few months out of the year too."

"Who's Adam?"

"Oh, sorry…I forgot." Sam said, "Since I wasn't telling you the whole truth, I forgot to mention that I have a younger brother named Adam Singer. He was in college and now works for _RKS, Inc_, but mostly spends his time chasing girls. He sometimes races cars but mostly he just jumps from one gal's bed to another."

"So, you got a younger brother who's a wild playboy."

"It's more like having a spoiled teenaged child who doesn't sit still or listen to authority…mostly a pain in my ass." Sam laughed, "But, at least we're close and both of us spend time with my mom."

"I guess this takeover was a big deal then, so why aren't they here to help ya celebrate?"

"Dean, my mom loves Hawaii, but can't come here anymore since this is where my dad died. He had a massive heart attack and died instantly while they were on my private yacht and she still thinks it's too soon. I don't because my dad always told me to live in the moment since life was too short and with him, then Gabe dying, I do just that."

"How about we have a party for her and Adam when we get back so they can enjoy your big news?" Dean suggested.

"That's a great idea and I'll invite Gabe's family, plus, you can invite yours too."

"Nah."

"Why not, Dean?"

"Sam, I gonna confront them when I get back…tell them _everything_ about myself."

"No, you're not." Sam stated, "We will confront them together, you know, as a couple."

"Thanks, I would like that." Dean said as the cuddled and kissed more.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

Passenger 3-B

**Author's Note**: Dean is thinking about his college years, therefore, this chapter will have a flashback.

Chapter Nine

Dean woke up smiling next to the gorgeous man he had made love to, noting how much had changed in the last few hours since Sam admitted all of his secrets. Although, everything still hadn't sunk in about the hunky guy being incredibly rich, Dean knew everything would be better because of the love Sam had given him.

Passenger 3-B slowly maneuvered his way out of bed to the bathroom, where he made a phone call to the concierge desk inquiring about romantic venues. He was told about a luau for lovers, but Dean had something else in mind. The desk had him immediately transferred to Sam's personal Hawaiian assistant, Kalani.

"Aloha, Dean." Kalani said, answering on the first ring.

"Hi, Kalani, I'm not sure if you'd remember me or not?" Dean quietly questioned.

"Of course, I do." She cheerfully replied, "How can I forget a hottie like you? What do you need from me?"

"Well, I noticed that Sam has several Elvis Presley ringtones and I though I'd surprise him with an Elvis luau…or some type of _Blue Hawaii_ remake or something crazy."

"Oh my Akua!" She shouted, "Yes, Dean! I know exactly what to do!"

"Jeez, don't go and have an orgasm on me." Dean snorted.

"I'm sorry, but I've waited forevvva…" Kalani snorted back, then quickly composed herself once she and Dean stopped laughing. "Alright Dean, the first thing you need to know is that Sam is a Serious, I repeat Serious…with a capital S…a Serious Elvis fan. The only thing he loves more _The King_ is _LOST_, therefore, I know exactly what to do."

Dean listened to all of Kalani's ideas and was confident they could pull this together in a few hours. The first thing she suggested was to take Sam on his sailboat to kill a few hours so he wouldn't be nosy.

By the time Sam woke up at two in the afternoon, his boyfriend had a picnic lunch ready for them to take on his sailboat. Sam was relieved that Dean wasn't afraid of his money and all the luxury items it could buy.

The couple dined on battered shrimp and fried rice as Dean showed what a master he was by using chopsticks. But Sam kept seeing an unusual smirk on his beau's face, causing him to be happy since Dean was obviously up to something.

After five hours out at sea, the duo decided to bring the sailboat back to the marina. "Dean, I know you're up to something, but I wanna make love to you on this vessel before we head back in." Sam paused, "Every time I think about the Pacific Ocean, I want to remember us being together intimately."

"Well Sam, I do have something planned but doing you here on this boat is way more important." Dean replied with a big smile, immediately removing his swim trunks.

Sam laughed and then was tacked by the hot guy. Dean instantly devoured him into a lengthy, deep kiss. In fact, at one time, Sam thought an eel went down his throat. The horny man did everything to Sam's throat imaginable and then did the same to his penis.

Sam came three times _before_ Dean even entered him. "Please, please make love to me!" The taller male pleaded, "Please, I need you…uh, inside me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to your ass, so don't be begging." Dean replied, "Although, I like it when ya beg…gets me horny."

"I beg you…do me already." Sam requested as Dean laughed. "Hey, I'm begging you to fuck me…fuck me now and fuck me hard!"

"Whoa…chill out." Dean chuckled.

"Do it!" Sam snapped.

In an instant, Dean pushed his anxious boyfriend back and flipped him over. "Fine, that's how ya want it, that's what you're gonna get!" Dean exclaimed, ramming his cock into the brunette's ass.

"Oh god…that's it!" Sam screamed in ecstasy. "Yes! Yes!"

The more Sam begged, the faster and harder Dean plunged in and out. The pounding was incredibly intense that his sunglasses flew off as sweat poured from every inch of his tanned body. With the sunlight shining directly in his eyes, Dean was somewhat blinded. However, that never slowed him down as he kept hammering his hard cock into that tender hole.

"Oh, Dean!" Sam squealed, "Oh, yes…more!"

"That's it, Sammy…keep uh, begging!"

"More, Dean…more!"

Dean rocked in and out so much, he was actually getting sea sick; thus, making him slow down.

"No, don't stop!" Sam pleaded, "I'm begging you…faster, oh god, faster!"

Dean's crotch was burning…burning with hot desire that needed to be released. Dean pushed in so far down, that he was practically hammering every inch of his beau's prostate.

"Oh god! Ooohhhh, yesssss!" Sam screamed as he came all over his own hand.

"Oh yeah…I'm coming too!" Dean yelled during his orgasm, then rocked himself into his lover's ass until he was done and collapsed on top of him.

Despite Sam's heavy breathing, he managed to roll his boyfriend off of him. However, Dean immediately jumped up and ran to the side of the boat to throw up. The puking lasted for several minutes and then he went to the first aid kit.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam…I got uh, sea sick because ya asked me to pound you harder." Dean seriously said in a small voice, causing Sam to laugh. "Hey, it ain't funny."

"You're right and I apologize." Sam said, walking toward him.

"Seriously…another boner?" Dean questioned, pointing to the man's erection.

"What can I say…I get hard thinking about Passenger 3-B, even when he's puking."

"Well, I can't help ya with _that_ coz I'm still queasy."

"That's okay…I'll take care of _it_ myself." The brunette male remarked, pumping his own cock.

"Not fair." Dean pouted.

"What?" Sam innocently replied, "I'm not doing _anything_."

Dean watched closely and desperately wanted to join in but his head and stomach wouldn't let him. Sam sat down next to him, still pumping, and leaned down to Dean's now erected penis. Briefly looking up, Sam smirked then took in the entire length into his warm mouth.

"Oh…man, that uh, feels good." Dean replied with his eyes opened.

Sam wasn't sure if going fast or slow would bother his boyfriend's sea sickness, thus he decided on slow. He loved sucking on the huge cock and wanted to take his time to savor every inch of it. He even glanced up a few times to see Dean enjoying it while his eyes were closed.

Between them both moaning and the boat slightly rocking, Dean demanded his lover to speed up since he was about to puke again. "Fuck Sammy, hurry!" All Sam could do was to swallow in the entire length while tugging on his balls and that caught Dean off guard as he instantly came in the brunette's mouth.

"Oh god…what was that?" Dean yelped, trying to catch his breath and barely able to move.

Sam glided in next to him, adding a big smile. "It's called _**slurping**_. When you say for me to hurry and realistically I can't…I uh, slurp you in and then pull on your balls so you forget about the hurrying and well, you cum."

Dean, still breathless, shook his head, "I have no freakin' clue what in the hell you're talking about, but just damn glad you did it. And that you did it fast so I wouldn't puke on ya."

"Well, no one is more grateful for that then me." Sam chuckled, "Here, eat this."

The sick male took the saltine crackers and bottle water as Sam helped him back into his swim trunks. "Dean, will you live with me once we get back to Kansas because I would like to spend every waking minute with you?"

"Yeah, I would like that very much." Dean softly added, "Because living alone really sucks too."

They sealed their new life plans with a tender kiss, although Sam wished Dean would've been able to brush his teeth first. The taller male slowly guided the sailboat back to the marina where they then walked back to the motel for a quick shower.

An hour later, Sam was laughing when Dean tried to cover his eyes for the surprise waiting for him at the beach, but he was just too tall. "Fine, just keep your eyes closed." Dean demanded, guiding him to a lounge chair on the warm sand.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Dean replied, sitting down next to him.

Sam looked around to see a newly build stage with massive speakers and hula girls dancing around. Soon a Hawaiian Elvis Presley impersonator came out singing hits from the movie _Blue Hawaii_, immediately causing Sam to laugh.

"Dude, the stage and costumes look like the movie!" Sam loudly stated with a huge smile.

"I know!" Dean replied, "Kalani helped me get all of this shit together so I could surprise ya with scenes from your favorite movie."

"I love it!" He gleefully shouted, "I knew someday Kalani would get her way and have an Elvis theme day."

"Yeah, she was really excited."

"Well, duh…she loves Elvis more than me!" Sam yelled, "Oh by the way, _Blue Hawaii_ isn't my favorite movie…uh, _Star Wars_ is."

"Of course, it is…bitch." Dean smirked, making Sam lightly punch him, mumbling, "jerk."

The duo, along with Kalani, took turns singing with the Elvis impersonators. They invited everyone on the beach to join them for movie role playing events and it lasted until sunrise. The happy couple thanked everyone and headed back to their room for more _role playing_ of their own. This time, Dean would be bottom so he wouldn't get sea sick again and later he decided to _slurp_ Sam as well.

However, Dean did get a little sick again, from the alcohol and the busy day, and decided to sit up for a little while as Sam snoozed.

_Flashback_

Dean spent most of the remainder of the school year with Cassie, despite often thinking of his former blue-eyed love. Castiel moved out of that student sleeping quarters and into another one across campus. The former couple seldom saw each other and when they did, it was polite and awkward. Dean often dreamed of telling his parents the truth to win back the love of his life but it never happened in real life. In his real life, Dean played it safe by having a beautiful and smart female companion by his side and that made his parents extremely proud.

With the semester ending soon, Dean began to clear out books from his room and found one of Cas' sketch books. He glanced through it, knowing it was special, and that the angel was probably missing it. Dean brought it over to the other dorms and looked up Castiel, but his name was no where to be found.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Castiel Novak." Dean asked a young man holding a clipboard.

"Cas moved to Paris to finish up his credits."

"What?" Dean questioned, "When?"

"About two months ago."

Dean felt as if this guy took his heart out and stomped all over it. He tightly held the book, fearing it to be the last thing of his former love. _Oh god, what did I do! I pushed him away and he left me…forever._

The blonde male walked around in a daze for hours and soon came upon a bar as he desperately needed a drink. After many shots, Dean became slightly buzzed and required more in order to feel numb.

"How about I but ya a round?" A brunette man, slightly older than him, with bright blue eyes asked.

"Cas?" Dean inquired, not sure if he was seeing things. "Cas, is that you?"

"Uh, no." The man responded, "My name is Taylor, but if ya want to, you can call me Cas."

"Oh…"

"Hey, I know a private place where we can go and have our own party…a party for two." Taylor said, as the bartender placed their shots in front of them.

Dean took the shot then chugged down his beer, looking the guy over. He was about Cas' build, age and had those piercing ocean eyes, hence that was all he needed to give his answer. Dean followed Taylor back to his fraternity and was immediately fucked, not knowing who was doing him.

Dean spent the next couple of hours in a daze as he was being pushed down by different guys, but it didn't matter because all he had was that book and old memories of a past love who was now gone forever and it was all his fault.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

Passenger 3-B

Author's Note: Dean is telling about his early years, therefore, this chapter will have a flashback.

Chapter Ten

The two lovebirds spent most of the next two days in bed, despite the island paradise awaiting them. On the last night, they sat by a campfire drinking beer and stared at the beautiful sky as night fell.

The tall, hazel eyed man gawked at him while they were stargazing on the beach. Dean smiled, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Sam started heating up all over, since all he desperately wanted to do was rip Passenger 3-B's clothes off and do him right on their on the beach. "Because you're beautiful and I want you."

"Well, you _do_ have me so stop it…creeps me out." Dean replied, noticing Sam's flushed appearance and lust filled eyes.

Dean gulped down two beers as his cock pulsated. Sam slowly leaned in, devouring his tongue down the beautiful male's warm throat. The horny man did everything to Dean's throat imaginable just like he did to Sam on the sailboat days earlier.

Sam slowly pulled Dean's swim trunks down, only using his teeth while his hands caressed his lover's firm ass. The brunette fiercely removed his own trunks, then straddled Dean on top of the warm sand as their erections rubbed lusciously against one another. Sam sucked Dean's erected nipples while giving him a hand job. Sam's thumb rubbed the swollen head, instantly causing Dean to buck his hips upwards.

"Dean, put your legs on my shoulders." Sam ordered, as Dean did what he was told.

Sam held on to his lover's hips and slowly entered him, while looking down into his green eyes. Dean was incredibly beautiful as he laid there, slightly panting when Sam increased his thrusts. Sam drove in harder with each thrust, especially when Dean called out his name…and boy, did Dean scream. The billionaire was very grateful they were on his private beach since they would've been arrested by now.

"Sam, oh god!" Dean screeched, "Faster, Sam!"

Sam soon reached his lover's sweet spot causing Passenger 3-B to scream out his name over and over. Dean's orgasm came, and was immediately followed by his boyfriend's, who collapsed on top of him. Both men were heavily panting and sweating but expressed the way they were feeling with big smiles.

"Sam, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, it was." Sam replied, lovingly gazing down at the man he loved.

After a few minutes and when their breathing returning to normal, Dean asked, "Why are you still on top of me…staring at me again?"

"Because I love looking at you." Sam warmly replied, "You're beautiful and I want you."

"Well, you _do_ have me so stop it…creeps me out." Dean replied again, noticing Sam's flushed appearance and lust filled eyes. "Seriously…again?"

"Yep."

The two men took turns as they made love all night and morning long, waking up in each other's arms.

"I made all of our plans for when we return to our new home life…my mom will be waiting for us as we'll have lunch with her. Then I want you to officially meet my good friend and business partner, Drew Levy and my assistant, Joy Carter." Sam stated, "And lastly, a moving van will pack up everything at your townhouse and bring it to our new home."

"Umm, I think I'd rather pack up my own stuff…you know, uh, Jo's stuff." Dean quietly remarked.

"Oh, of course." Sam replied, "Sorry, I should've asked you first."

"No, it's not a big deal or anything, its just…I can't explain it."

"Dean, no explanation is necessary."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about her?"

"Who…Jo?" Dean questioned. "I guess…what do you wanna know?"

"Well, first of all, how did you meet?"

Dean smiled, thinking of a former love. "Well, I managed to graduate from college, even though I was all alone since my girlfriend, Cassie, was a year ahead of me. I then went to work at _Sandover_ and had a few dates here and there, but nothing real serious. I was so lonely, that I often thought of moving to be near Cassie, but knew she had her career to think of."

_Flashback_

"Hey, Dean, have you seen Hank's new secretary…the young hot blonde?" Ross Franklin asked as he walked into the break room at _Sandover Bridge & Iron Incorporation _for coffee.

"No, Ross, but have you talked to her?" Dean smirked while the man negatively nodded, "You should ask her out then."

"Yeah, I will because she probably puts out on the first date." Ross replied, eerily adding, "She can _ride_ me all night long too."

"Hey, do you put out on the first date, and if so, will you _ride_ Ross all night long?" Dean asked the young blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"I do put out on the first date and I often _ride_ them all night long, but Bubba here isn't gonna be one." She sarcastically remarked as Dean handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks for the warning, Dean…you're an asshole." Ross whispered, walking to the exit, "Sorry, Miss, I was uh, just joking."

"Yeah, I figured…that you're a joke." The blonde gal said as she and Dean busted in laughter after Ross closed the door. "That was mean." She mentioned, sitting down next to him.

"Nah, he's a dick anyways." Dean chuckled, "probably couldn't get laid without paying for it."

"Oh great, now I feel sorry for all the whores." She laughed.

"Don't be coz they probably charge double." He said as they both laughed more.

"By the way, I'm Hank's new _executive assistant_, not secretary…Jo Harvelle." She announced, holding out her hand.

He smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Jo Harvelle…I'm Dean Winchester."

Both shared another cup of coffee along with polite conversation. Moments later, as they were walking past Ross' office, Jo passionately kissed Dean. "Dean Winchester, will you have dinner with me tonight?" Not waiting for a response, she loudly added while looking at Ross, "I always put out on the first date." Ross immediately slammed his door as the duo laughed.

The couple did have a dinner date that night and got to know one another since Jo did in fact spent the night to have wild sex. The young woman was embarrassed to admit that she still lived at home with her parents above a restaurant/bar they own.

Soon the couple was exclusive and Dean admitted _**everything**_ about his past. The only concern Jo had, was she's jealous of his new assistant, Marc. Consequently, Dean traded him for Ross' assistant, Lucielle Lane, who was an older brunette in her late fifties. She was prompt, professional and a mother hen to Dean, who affectionately called her _Luci Lane, __Superhero_. Lucille insisted he eat lean meats and salads instead of burgers and fries. Plus, she always made it possible for Dean to leave at a decent hour to spend time with Jo.

After dating for two years, Dean asked for Bill and Ellen's permission to marry their only child. Once John and Mary were notified, they were very ecstatic and immediately told family and friends.

Dean took Jo out for her favorite meal- sizzling fajitas at a popular Mexican restaurant. While waiting for their table, the couple were doing shots at the bar. With a wink to the bartender, Dean insisted, "Hey, Jo, I bet I could drink three of these shots in four seconds."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really…time me."

Jo started the count down as Dean took the first shot, then the second. "Times up…you lose!" She exclaimed before he got to the third glass.

"That's good because there's something in that one." Dean remarked, pointing to the third shot glass.

Jo took a hold of the glass and carefully examined it. "Yeah, it's an earring or something."

"Yeah, it's something." Dean pulled the ring out of the glass and kneeled down, "Joanna Beth Harvelle, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Jo skeptically looked around the quiet room as everyone was now staring at them, "Is this for real?"

"Yeah, so will you?"

With an uncomfortable few seconds of silence, Jo then leaped off the barstool and screamed, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Dean slipped on the beautiful ring and she pulled him up to a lengthy passionate kiss as everyone cheered them on.

"I'm getting married!" Dean shouted while he was being high-fived by other patrons and the bartender.

Jo went around the restaurant to show off her _tequila ring_, as she affectionately called the diamond and sapphire ring.

Dean desperately wanted to jet off to Vegas for the ceremony, but Ellen and Mary had other ideas since both were only children. The wedding was six months from the proposal and held at a hotel downtown. Dean really didn't have any close friends, so Michael, his friend from college, served as best man. Mostly it was co-workers from _Sandover_ and immediate relatives. Dean made it a point to call Cassie Robinson to inform his former love of how great his life was and glad they remained friends. Dean often thought of Castiel Novak but never contacted the blue-eyed man and just chalked it up as a love lost.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

Passenger 3-B

**Author's Notes**: Sam is thinking about how he really met Dean, therefore, this chapter will have a flashback. And this will finally have Dean confronting his parents, so I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Chapter Eleven

Dean boarded his rich boyfriend's luxury private jet and was amazed by the features. The cabin had dark mahogany wood trim and there were full size white leather sofas and chairs. Sam pointed to a big screen to watch movies or headsets for music and then pointed to the rear of the plane where a king-sized bed was behind closed doors.

"We also have a two person shower." The brunette mentioned as he opened the bathroom door. "And that's a washer and dryer, so if we ever need to take a trip, we can have clean laundry. One time my plane got delayed for over ninety hours and the crew and I didn't have enough clean clothes, therefore, I had it installed as soon as we got back. I took out the tub to have that put in…might've been a mistake now that I have you."

Dean laughed and walked back to the main cabin, "Well tub or no tub, this place is awesome. And what a way to travel in uh, freakin' luxury…I could definitely get used to this."

A beautiful brunette with jade eyes appeared from the front of the jet, "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"Lola, this is my special guest, Dean Winchester," Sam said, turning to his beau, "and Dean this is Lola Romanov, my right-hand person for traveling. She's incredibly efficient and helps me a great deal…I would be very lost without her."

"Stop it Sam, you're embarrassing me." She giggled. "This chair is reserved for you, Passenger 3-B." Lola pointed to a gold plate as the men laughed.

"Really, you named a chair after me?" Dean skeptically questioned with a snicker as he looked at the gold scripted plate that read- _**Reserved for Passenger 3-B**_. "I think I'm honored although it's kinda weird."

"Well, that's me…weird and in love." Sam gave him a long, tender kiss.

The pilot entered the plane with a smile, "I always hate leaving this beautiful island behind, but back to real life. Is everyone ready or shall we wait til tomorrow?"

Sam laughed, "Josh, I wish we could stay but duty calls. Hey, this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester and Dean, this is my good friend and the best pilot in the world, Joshua O'Malley."

Both men shake hands and decided to take off now. Dean positioned himself as the jet engines roared, tightly grabbing a hold of his lover's hand. Sam smirked and although he was in slight pain, he liked the fact that when Dean felt scared he held onto him.

Once they were cruising, Sam's hands fumbled with Dean's zipper before he was able to steer the khaki shorts off and then lowered the boxers off of Dean's hips at an excruciatingly slow rate. Dean groaned in frustration, reaching his hands down in an attempt to push the shorts down himself, but Sam playfully smacked his strong arms away.

Sam sensually looked up the chiseled body before him to gaze directly into those beautiful, but piercing green eyes. He desperately wanted to pleasure his beau so he'll be relaxed on the flight home. Sam continued the slow pace of removing Dean's khakis, causing Dean to groan loudly in protest, "C'mon, stop teasing me...it's not fair."

The shorts moved down to the base of Dean's shaft, as Sam continued at a slow pace and then down the rest of the way, finally releasing the erected penis which slapped loudly against his stomach.

Both laughed, then Dean pushed Sam's head back down, "C'mon, finish what you started…you teasing bitch."

"Relax, jerk, you'll get what's coming to you." He immediately took his boyfriend into his mouth skillfully. Sam heard Dean's moaning above him, which only encouraged him to take him in all the way down in one quick motion.

Dean rolled his head back, gripping the leather upholstery and powerless to deem the intensity of the sensation that's moving through his entire body. "Oh god, that feels awesome!"

Sam swirled his tongue around the head and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing with the pressure. "Fuck, Sammy, I uh…" he lost his train of thought, when Sam continued at a different angle.

Sam suddenly stopped, letting Dean's leaking cock flop down onto his stomach. "No, keep uh, going."

"Patience…it's a long flight." Sam licked down the shaft, his eager tongue making its way down to Dean's balls.

"Yeah Sam, do that!" Dean cried, as the brunette molested them by running his tongue over the sack as he took one into his mouth. They were too huge for him to fit both, though his effort at doing so brought Dean to moan as his hands tightened in Sam's hair.

Sam then returned his attention to the hard member and retook it in his mouth as Dean groaned even louder, causing Sam to smirk with that big cock in his mouth.

The more he took Dean all the way into his throat, the more Dean moaned with his hands securely wrapped in Sam's hair. He would force Sam's head down even further, which some would consider brutally abusive if the taller male wasn't sensually turned on by Dean's rough conduct.

"Oh god, that's it!" Dean hollered as the man below him simply hummed in reply, the low pitch sending vibrations through Dean's cock. "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

Sam took it all in and swallowed every last drop, licking him dry. "Son of a fucking bitch, that was amazing. Your tongue should win a gold metal or something…fucking awesome!"

"Thank you." Sam replied with a big smile and was soon inhaled by his boyfriend's mouth.

"I like the way I taste inside of your mouth."

"And I always like the way you taste, especially inside my mouth." Sam teased.

The flight was somewhat short and before Dean knew it, they were landing at a private airstrip in Kansas and a car was waiting to drive them back to Sam's place. Once arriving to the massive house, he was stunned, "Wow, this place is amazing!"

"Thanks, I can't wait to show you around." Sam replied as they walked into the front door only to be greeted by an older woman.

"My baby is home!" she gushed, hugging the taller man. "And you must be Dean…very honored to meet the mysterious man who made by baby happy."

"Uh mom, can you quit saying _baby_…it's uncomfortable." Sam wined as Dean laughed.

"It's a mom's prerogative to call her children anything she wants and I chose baby!" she declared, guiding both men into the living room. "Tell me about how you met and everything."

"Umm, it's kinda embarrassing; I uh…saw him at _Sandover_ and followed him to Hawaii."

"Oh, uh…" The confused mother quietly responded, "I guess you don't hafta explain then."

"I know its sounds like I'm a stalker or what not, but I thought it was the best thing to do at the time." Sam confessed, "I explained this all to Dean and he forgave me, so I really don't wanna talk about it since its private between us."

Okay, baby, I understand." Karen replied. "How about I give Dean the grand tour while you freshen up?"

"Thanks, Mom."

Karen guided Dean around the house and showed him everything from the game rooms, to the movie theater to the luxurious outside. There was an outdoor entertainment area with a lavish pool and several guest houses surrounded by a grand garden.

Dean soon had personal papers delivered from one of Sam's lawyers and sighed, _well, tonight is the time when I'll know if my parents really love me or not._

Meanwhile upstairs, Sam was remembering the first time he saw Passenger 3-B…

_Flashback_

Sam exited his Rolls Royce along with his trusted assistant, Joy Carter and good friend and business partner, Drew Levy. They entered the lobby at _Sandover Bridge & Iron Incorporation _and were immediately greeted by the CEO and other board members and soon were brought upstairs to tour the main office area before the strategy meeting began.

Sam saw the most gorgeous creature he's ever seen…a blonde male with green eyes about thirty talking with several ladies as they then entered the elevator. Sam was incredibly intrigued and decided to follow them.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but who was that man who you were just talking to?" He asked the receptionist.

"That was Dean Winchester, Director of Sales and Marketing," she replied with a smile, "he just went down to Starbucks, but he'll be right back."

"Thanks." Sam smiled back and went over to his assistant, "Umm, Joy, I'm gonna go get some coffee, I'll be right back and meet you in the conference room."

After stepping off the elevator, Sam instantly saw the gorgeous man sitting at a small table sipping coffee. Sam thought about introducing himself, but his thinking was interrupted by what he saw- Dean was secretly and seductively watching a Latin male barista in his twenties. Sam was getting hard by this sight and knew the hot blonde probably was too.

Soon the man he knew as Dean was waiting for the elevator to return to work and Sam just couldn't bring himself to go over these due to his erection. Instead, he returned to the Rolls Royce to pleasure himself thanks to the blackened windows. Sam came with thoughts of the gorgeous male and even moaned his name over and over.

_End of Flashback_

Sam made his way downstairs to find Dean and his mom talking to Joy and Drew in the dining room as they were drinking cocktails. "I see that everyone is getting acquainted and that makes me very happy."

"Dean was just telling us about the Hawaiian Elvis Impersonator and sorry I missed that." Joy stated with a smile.

"Yeah, it was a blast and in fact, this was my best vacation slash business trip that I ever took." Sam cheerfully said, sitting next to his boyfriend. "I wished we could've stayed forever."

"We have everything ready for the party tomorrow night and Dean just invited a few people as well," Karen mentioned to her son. "Jess and Adam are coming early because I thought you would want to introduce Dean in private to them."

"Thanks, Mom."

Dean was very quiet during the wonderful lunch since he was listening and watching all. Drew was constantly teasing Sam, like an older brother would do to a younger one. Drew was about forty years old, with spiky dark brown hair and light skin. At one time, Dean caught Drew calling his boyfriend, _Sammy_, to which Sam rolled his eyes.

Joy on the other hand, was mostly serious, although she was about Sam's age. She had short blonde hair with blue eyes and was about 5'3" tall. Several times during the meal, she corrected Sam and Drew on their grammar, causing all to laugh.

When the meal was over, Dean brought Sam to his parents' house. "It's now or never." Dean joked as he rang the doorbell.

Mary answered the door, stunned to see her only child standing there with a taller man. "Hi honey, you're back from Hawaii."

"Hi, Mom." Dean quietly said, "Umm, this is my friend Sam and we uh, stopped by to see you and dad."

"Hi, Sam. Welcome to our home." Mary politely said with a warm smile. "Come on in, boys."

Mary guided the two guests into the family room where her husband was watching a baseball game. "John, look who stop by and this is his friend, Sam."

The father immediately stood up, shaking the new friend's hand. "Damn Dean, you put on a few extra pounds on vacation," John chuckled. "So, what brings ya by?"

"We're on our way to have dinner with Bill at _The Roadhouse_, but wanted to speak with you first about a private matter." Dean stated.

"Well, have a seat then," Mary pointed. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Sam sat next to Dean in a large sofa, whereas, the two confused parents sat on a smaller one.

"I have a lot to say, so please don't interrupt me, okay?" Dean bluntly said as his parents nodded. "What I'm going to tell you isn't what you wanna hear, but when I was in Hawaii, I fell madly in love." Dean paused, "I met someone who is generous, caring, talented and extremely good-looking. I'm in love and that perfect someone is Sam."

Dean took his hand, looked deep into his eyes, "I love you, Sam." The couple kissed as the parents' gasped.

"Dean, what in the hell is going on?" John barked.

"Dad, I'm telling you this is who I really am and I want you to accept it."

"What have you done to my son?" Mary demanded, looking directly to Sam. "He was perfectly fine until you got your perverted hands on him!"

Dean moved to the edge of the sofa, "Mom, you have it all wrong; Sam didn't do anything to me…this is who I am. Mom, Dad, I'm gay…always was and still am."

"Stop saying that!" Mary shouted.

"Son, we'll get you into counseling again…fix you up to be normal." John suggested.

"No, Dad, you're not listening. I don't need anything, except for you guys to listen to me for once. I'm gay and in love with Sam." Dean took a deep breath, "Either accept this or I won't be a part of this family anymore."

"You're joking, right?" John mocked. "There ain't no way in hell we're gonna accept you being a fag…do you hear me? My ultimatum is to get fucking professional help or you can't be our son anymore!"

"And don't bring that perverted son of a bitch around again either!" Mary yelled.

"Fine." Dean immediately said, standing up. "Sam and I are leaving and you're never gonna see me again. I always desperately wanted your love and respect, but deep down, I knew I didn't have it. You guys always tried to change me, but I was fine the way I was. You're the ones who need help; because you lost a son who very much loved you and all I wanted was to be happy. In college, I slept with hundreds of people, most of them men, because it was the only was to feel numb. I even sold myself since I thought it was the only way for me to hurt."

Dean pulled Sam to his feet, loving wrapping his arms around him. "I love you guys but I love Sam more because he loves me for the real me, not the one pretending to be perfect to uh, win my parents' love."

Dean took out an envelope from his front jean pocket, "This is a check for everything you paid to invest in a son that never existed." He tossed the envelope onto the coffee table directly in front of his stunned parents. "If this is not a fair settlement, then contact my lawyer; his number is on the check as well."

"I really love your son and I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted." Sam sincerely stated as he and Dean took a few steps towards the door.

"Also, I won't be an embarrassment anymore, because I'm having my attorney draw up papers to legally change me name. I will no longer be a Winchester, since I never really was anyway."

John and Mary stood in the foyer as the couple opened the front door. Dean looked back with tears in his eyes, "Sorry you had a disappointing son who turned out to be a faggy mental case, but I hafta cut all ties with you. I'll always love you but my health and happiness come first."

With that said, the duo left the shocked parents standing there in disbelief.

Dean started the car and then leaned over for another kiss, "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem…too bad they didn't respond like you had expected."

"Oh, it was exactly what I expected." Dean slightly chuckled. "Tonight just confirmed how much they really hate me. Deep down I guess I knew it but I finally got it confirmed."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

Passenger 3-B

**Author's Note**: Dean is thinking about his past, therefore, this chapter will have a flashback.

Chapter Twelve

The next morning Dean woke up in Sam's strong arms, "Good morning, honey."

Dean chuckled, "and good morning to you, _sweetie_."

The duo laughed more as they cuddled, "I'm sorry that your parents acted that way, but I really like Bill and glad he wasn't mad."

"Yeah, for a father-in-law, he's really cool," Dean replied. "He's a great friend too."

"It's a shame he can't make it for the party though," Sam remarked. "I guess we can invite him over another time to hang with us and meet my family."

"Sam, I think you're very lucky to have such a wonderful support system," he replied. "I wish I had that with my parents, you know."

"Yeah, I'm blessed and I know that," Sam admitted. "My only wish would be for you to meet my dad though."

"That would've been nice, but at least I get to meet Adam and Jess." Dean paused, "who is Jess by the way?"

"Jess is my best friend since childhood…we did everything together.

"Did you guys ever have sex?" Dean wondered.

"Hell no!"

"Why not?" Dean quizzed, "didn't you like him in that way?"

"Well, **_Jessica_** is definitely not my type, so that's why." Sam chuckled, causing Dean to laugh out loud.

"Your best friend is a girl!" Dean ridiculed.

"Yeah, yeah, mock me…my best friend is a girl and I live with my mom."

"Actually, it's not really that funny since you have close friends." Dean seriously stated.

Sam engulfed his bedmate into a long, deep kiss. "Dean, I wanna make love to you…but only if you're up to it."

Dean watched the sincerity in his boyfriend's eyes, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Sam immediately reached for the lube and slicked up two fingers, "I dreamed all night long of being inside you."

"Mmmm, love it when you finger fuck me."

Sam pushed his finger in and out of Dean, twirling it in circles before drawing it out and adding a second. He worked the two fingers in, then added a third, doing everything until he found Dean's prostate.

"Sam, uh…feels like…_fuck_!"

"Oh really…hmmm." Sam nibbled on his neck while his magic fingers never stopped. Sam then added lube to his own erected penis and slid the head up and down the crease of Dean's firm, yet welcoming ass and groaned, "Are you ready?"

Dean nodded and pulled himself up onto his hands, head hanging droopily between his hunched shoulders, "Yeah, I'm fucking ready so just do it."

Sam smirked while he took a hold of his erected cock and thrusted into Dean's hole as he rocked in and out at a slow pace.

"Umm, faster."

Sam bit his bottom lip as he fiercely rammed in faster and harder until he balls-deep in his lover.

"Oh god…oh…fuck!"

Sam eventually slowed, trying to time their orgasms, as he began nibbling on Dean's neck again. "I love how my cock feels inside you."

"That's good since I uh, love how your big dick fucks me."

Sam lightly chuckled and attempted to finish what he started, while Dean was clasping around him, and pushing back against Sam, who then reached around to stroke Dean's hard member.

Sam twisted his angle a few times; getting light groaning from Dean, then was pulling out and gliding back in at a faster pace since he couldn't hold it anymore.

Passenger 3-B loudly grunted with every unfathomable, powerful thrusts Sam was giving. "Sam…that's it, fuck me blind!"

Sam did what he was told and hammered into Dean's prostate…fucking him blind, just like Dean stipulated. The hand-job Sam was still giving Dean was finally released, causing Sam to smirk again. "I love it when you come for me."

"Uh, huh."

As Sam fucked harder into his moaning lover, Dean's wobbly arms fell out from under him and landed face first into the soft mattress. That change in position allowed Sam to thrust in deeper as Dean screamed out his intense orgasm.

Sam knew his orgasm was quickly drawing near as lips quivered; his body trembling with sweat; balls tightening and the still moaning Dean. Within seconds, Sam yelled out his orgasm and collapsed onto Dean's back, gasping heavily. "Dean, that was amazing!"

Dean slightly turned his head and grinned, "Yeah, it was…thanks."

Sam smirked as he finally pulled out and whirled Dean around, pressing their lips together. "I could do you all day, every day."

"Well, I ain't stopping you, so no excuses then."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." Dean affectionately said, still breathing hard, but, that didn't stop his boyfriend's tongue to drive in and sensually massage against his own. Dean always needed to feel loved, especially after a passionate round of hot, fierce fucking_._ He never knew if he was just a plaything, a boy toy or a fun fling, but when Sam tenderly wrapped his arms around him, Dean knew he was safe and loved.

Dean kissed Sam's shoulder, "I could do you all day, every day too."

Sam chuckled, pulling him into a tighter grasp as they cuddled until their erections made another welcome appearance.

Dean then spent the rest of the day at his townhouse, cleaning out all of Jo's items. Tears soon fell as he just sat there…w_hat am I gonna do with all of this stuff? How can I get just rid of this?_

_Flashback_:

Dean woke up as breakfast was being served by his wife, "What's all this?"

"What?" Jo smirked, "Can't a wife bring her handsome husband breakfast in bed without be questioned?"

"Hey, anytime you wanna wait on me with food, then do it and I won't say a damn thing." Dean said with a loving smile and she smiled back, obviously pleased that he liked her breakfast in bed idea.

Jo served him homemade waffles, sausage patties, bacon, hash-browns and a four-cheese omelet. "Enjoy and here is today's newspaper, plus your usual cup of black coffee."

"Thanks!" Dean exclaimed, immediately digging into the amazing breakfast before him since he stomach couldn't take the aroma anymore.

"I heard a funny riddle, do you wanna here it?" She asked as he nodded with a stuffed mouth. "What would you get when you blend a Harvelle with a Winchester?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "a sexy gun."

"Very funny, Dean." She huffed, playfully smacking him in the chest.

"Ouch!" he wined, adding more food into his mouth.

"Oh by the way, the answer is a boy or a girl." She stated, immediately causing her husband to choke on his un-chewed food. "Jeez, spit it out already…I don't want ya going and dying on me."

"A baby?" He questioned as he fought not to choke any more than he already had. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." She nodded, adding, "In about six and a half months."

"We're going to have a baby in six and a half months?" Dean asked.

Jo nodded again, "Yeah, are you happy?"

"We're going to have a baby in six and a half months?"

"Yeah, are you happy?"

"We're going to have a baby in six and a half months?" Dean repeated.

"Dean, are you happy about this…I need to know what you're feeling?" Jo questioned and waited for his response.

"Are you sure the baby is really ours…I mean, he doesn't belong to anyone else…he's ours…I'm having a baby?" Dean said as it sunk in more.

"Dean, you're babbling…what's wrong?" Jo asked, removing his breakfast tray. "Are you upset?"

"Upset? Baby? Six and a half months?" He repeated again, taking her hand, "Joanna Beth Winchester, I'm incredibly happy and I can't believe it…we're having a baby!" Then he rolled over, taking her into a deep, sensual kiss. "Man, you even taste like motherhood."

"Uh, thanks…I think," she replied to the bizarre statement. "And you taste like bacon and syrup."

"Thanks and hand me my tray back coz now I am eating for two!" He exclaimed.

Jo handed him the tray, "Just so you know, I'm the one carrying the baby and you're the one who's gonna be rubbing my aching back and feet."

"Yeah, babe, anything you want," he said, stuffing his mouth again. "Damn, I'm gonna have a son."

"Or a daughter." Jo pointed out.

"Oh no, I never thought of that," he remarked. "How do I raise a daughter since I've never been one before?"

"Really, you never been a _daughter_ before?" she chuckled. "Dean, you're babbling again."

The couple laughed and made love most of the remaining morning until they shared their wonderful news with family and friends.

_End of Flashback_:

Dean decided to move everything into a storage room on Sam's property since he didn't have the heart to donate his wife or daughter's items. He took a pink rattle engraved with her name, _**Brianna**_, and stuck it in his backpack.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

Passenger 3-B

**Author's Note**: Dean is thinking about his past, therefore, this chapter will have a flashback and "something" unexpectedly happens in this chapter too!

Chapter Thirteen

Karen had a late lunch prepared for the duo and then they decided to rest before the party. Both woke up a couple hours later, prompting Sam getting closer to his boyfriend on the bed, "Make love to me before we hafta go on display."

"Of course I will, but why would you think you're gonna be on display, because we damn well know it's me who's going to be judged by all," Dean stated. "Face it Sam, all of your friends are gonna wonder why are you with me and don't deny it."

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna deny it…and what if they do, its no one's damn business but ours!" he loudly replied. "I love you and nothing anyone says will ever change that."

Dean nodded as Sam gazed deep into his stunning green eyes, "why are you staring at me again?"

"Because you're beautiful and I want you inside of me right now."

Dean seductively grinned and immediately rolled over on top of the taller man, wildly kissing him on the neck and fondling him everywhere. Sam eagerly sucked on four of Dean's fingers while his other hand caressed the brunette's broad shoulders.

Dean outlined the man's chest and stomach with his tongue while one hand stroked his erected penis and the other was fingering Sam's ass, due to the fact that Sam had already lubed them with his mouth.

Sam then licked into his lover's mouth, tasting passion and familiarity. "That feels great, Dean; keep doing that because I wanna feel all of you in me…your tongue, fingers, everything." Sam encouraged as Dean took both their erections in his hands and slowly stroked them evenly. "Oh yeah, Dean…uh, that's incredible."

Sam threw his head back, shut his eyes as his beau's hand closed around his cock, "Faster, Dean, faster!" Suddenly Sam's eyes flew open as he felt his lover's tongue on his cock. "Oh god, Dean!" He tightened his hands onto the bedding to keep himself steady, since all he wanted to do was to have Passenger 3-B fuck him into oblivion. "Please, Dean, I ... I need..."

Sam was interrupted by Dean sucking on his balls while one hand kept stroking his hard cock and the other was inserting three fingers into his ass, which caused Sam to buck up. "Dean, stop teasing me and uh, just do me already!"

Dean pulled Sam's knees up, exposing his balls and that tender, juicy hole. He bent down, dashing his tongue over that concealed spot, carefully thrusting inside.

Sam moaned vulnerably, back arching as Dean's sensual tongue pushed into him. Sam didn't even feel those fingers that entered him again, until they slightly angled up and rammed in and out. Dean's lips found its way back down to Sam's cock, mouthing at the head and tonguing the slit causing an impatient Sam to thrust into him, nearly making Dean choke.

Passenger 3-B moved his head up and down while soothing the pulsating vein on the underside of the brunette with his tongue. Sam was pulling his hair quite forcibly, prompting Dean to suck harder and take in more. His eyes began to sting, as tears fell and slowed down. All he wanted was to be in Sam since his own penis was begging for it.

Sam soon came and spilled his seed into the blonde man's perfect mouth. Eventually Sam managed to lift his head and pulling the other male up for a long thank you kiss. "That was incredible!"

"It sure was but I ain't done yet; I need some lube." He smirked as Sam's eyes widened while Dean started nibbling on his neck again.

Sam briefly pulled away to snatch the lube from the nightstand and handed it to the man who was going to pleasure him again. A man who he couldn't stop staring at; a man who he was going to soon introduce to his closest friends; and a man who he planned on waking up with from the day forth.

Sam leaned back onto the bed, lifting his legs around Dean's waist while the blonde slicked himself up with lube, immediately thrusting into Sam's opening. "Man, I like how good your ass feels around my cock."

"Yeah, but go faster!" The brunette exclaimed, feeling Dean's balls smacking him on the ass.

Dean compelled by immediately withdrawing and then aggressively rammed back in causing Sam to pant, "Oh god, Dean, harder!"

Sam reached in between their sweaty stomachs and grasped his own cock, stroking it in the same rhythm as Dean was fucking him. "Faster, oh…like that!"

Dean rocked in and out so hard; his balls ached from slamming up against his lover's ass. Soon Sam came, coating his hand and both of their stomachs. And that made Dean sped up his thrusting and soon both were screaming out their orgasms as Dean came inside Sam.

"Damn, that was awesome!" Dean gasped as he tenderly collapsed on top of the taller man and laid there until it was time to shower before the party. Dean couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was at this moment and that led to guilt over his past life with Jo.

_Flashback_

"I really wanna know if we're having a boy or a girl…the suspense is killing me." Dean stated.

"Not this again," Jo replied. "I thought we agreed to be surprised at the birth and give our child a unisex name."

"I'm sorry but I neeeeeed to know," he whined, "Pleasssssse."

"Are you seriously whining like a four year old?"

"No…maybe." Dean pouted.

"Good grief…are you sulking?" She inquired.

"No…maybe."

"Fine…we'll find out tomorrow when I have my sonogram." The pregnant woman reluctantly agreed.

"Yeessssss…finally!"

Jo shook her head as her husband began dancing as if he scored a touchdown and mumbled, "What a jerk."

The next morning Jo woke up to her smiling husband, "Uh….morning."

Dean leaned in for a kiss, "Good morning to you too, Mrs. Winchester."

"Why are you so cheerful?"

"Duh, babe, I'm gonna find out if I'm a daddy or not."

"Uh, Dean, have you forgot that I am _already_ pregnant?" She questioned with a roll of her eyes.

"I know _that_," he scoffed.

"I guess I better shower now, because you're gonna take me out to eat after the appointment…I want a spicy bagel with pepperoni, tuna, smeared with cream cheese, salsa, sauerkraut, bananas, olives and pickles."

"Oh…kay."

"Help me up." She said, holding her arms out.

Dean bent down and kissed her stomach, then gently pulled her up. "How about a bath instead…I'll wash you."

"I bet you would…inside and out."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, coz I know what a dirty girl you can be; therefore, my tongue will clean _all_ of you up."

"Dean, its way too early for your dirty sex talk, so just let me take a damn shower." Jo huffed, lightly smacking him in the stomach and causing him to laugh more.

"Well, can I shower with you then?" he pouted again.

"Jeez, stop the pouting already and get undressed," she commanded and soon he was naked. "You have _another_ erection?"

"Duh…its morning."

"You had two last night during _Letterman_ and another one now…how do you even function?"

"Well, if the hottest chick on the planet wasn't in bed with me all the time, then I wouldn't have it so often; I always get a major boner being with you."

"Why? she questioned. "I gained almost thirty pounds and I'm bigger than a jumbo jet."

"I can't help it…you're fucking sexy and I always want you."

"Fine…we can have shower sex since you're already in the mood and saying all the right stuff."

"Yeessssss…finally!"

"Kiss me already and stop the whining," Jo commanded as he followed her orders.

_End of flashback_

Karen commented on how well rested the two men looked as they laughed. "Adam and Jess are here in the den waiting for us and they brought surprises for you from Paris."

Sam was immediately tackled by a gorgeous blonde woman as they walked through the door, "Jess, it's very good to see you."

"Sam, I missed you so much that I almost left your stupid brother in France, but I knew he would mess up those meetings, thus, I was forced to stay over there watching his scrawny ass."

"Hey, I don't have a scrawny ass!" Adam barked.

"Alright guys, stop messing around because I want you to meet someone who I fell in love with." Sam held Dean's hand, "Adam, Jess, this is Dean Winchester and Dean this is my brother, Adam Robert Singer, and my best-friend, Jessica Lee Moore."

All exchanged pleasantries and toasted the happy couple. With a big smile on his face, Adam grinned, "Guess who we found in Paris? C'mon, guess?"

Sam awkwardly looked around, "I don't know…some bimbo." Jess and Adam laughed while Karen shook her head.

"How dare you call me a bimbo!" A voice yelled from the hallway and soon a gorgeous redhead appeared, wearing a long, form-fitting white lace dress.

"Anna!" Sam shrieked, running to scoop her up into a twirling hug. "I've missed you!"

"Surprise!" Adam and Jessica roared, well after the fact, causing all to laugh.

"Yeah, this is a wonderful surprise…I uh, didn't even know you were in Paris." Sam stated, bringing her to the couch. "Oh Anna, this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester."

The feisty redhead playfully smacked him on the shoulders, "Sam Novak, you have a hot boyfriend and you neglected to tell me until now."

_Did she just say Sam Novak or am I hearing things?_ Dean questioned himself.

"It happened really fast and I wanted to tell all of my loved ones in person," he remarked. "Dean, this is Gabriel's sister, Anna Novak, and that is his brother, Castiel Novak," Sam said, pointing to the door, where a beautiful brunette with blue eyes stood.

"Hello, Dean, it's very nice to see you again." Castiel replied as he walked in.

Dean immediately stood up, "Oh god…Cas, is that really you?"

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Fourteen

"Hello, Dean, it's very nice to see you again." Castiel replied as he walked in.

Dean immediately stood up, "Oh god…Cas, is that really you?"

"Yes, it is." The brunette male replied with a warm smile, shaking his hand. "You look great; how have you been?"

"I'm uh…g-g-good. I-I- b-b-been…" Dean stuttered, clearing his throat. "I can't believe you're really here, since I wanted…"

Anna interrupted by coming between them, "Castiel, this is **Dean**…the guy who hurt you in college? The same Dean who is a selfish prick? The same Dean who chose some skank over you? The same…"

"Anna, stop it!" Castiel demanded. "You don't know the whole situation, so stop yelling about nonsense. This was a private matter between Dean and myself, therefore, you need to stay out of it."

"Whatever!" she exclaimed. "Just so you know, Sam, your new so-called _boyfriend_ is a fucking slut!"

"Anna, I said stop it!" her brother commanded, taking her by the arm. "Please, this is Sam's happy day and Gabriel would be ashamed of your childish tantrum…keep your thoughts to yourself and apologize to Dean."

"Hell no; he hurt you real bad and I haven't forgot that!"

"Anna!"

"Fine…I apologize." she sneered.

"Dean, I am truly sorry for Anna's outburst as it was uncalled for." Castiel remarked, glaring at the feisty redhead.

"Uh…uh, n-n-no one n-n-needs to uh, apologize, except for uh, me," Dean stammered, "it was all my fault…I-I'm sorry." Dean went to take a step and lost his balance, almost fainting and sat back down on the couch.

"Dean!" Cas screeched, instantly running to his side.

"I got him…he's _**my**_ boyfriend now!" Sam shouted much more harshly than meant too. "I mean, lets give him some room to breath."

"Yes, of course." Castiel said, walking a few feet back from the couple.

"Guys, look, I don't know what to say, but lets just calm down." Sam stated, glancing down at his boyfriend. Dean looked pale and confused; as a result, all Sam wanted to do was hold him. "Maybe Dean should lie down for a little while, so please excuse us."

Sam led his lover away from the party area and back up to their bedroom, "Dean, have a seat and drink this." Dean sat on the edge of the bed, gladly taking the bottled water and gulped it down in one swallow.

"I'm very sorry that Anna said all of that; it was totally out of line."

"Look, Sam, I'm not upset by her words because it was all true, it's uh…" Dean lowered his head, "its you…I really don't know nothing about you at all."

"Me?" Sam confusingly questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"I moved in here with my new boyfriend and I don't even know your real name. I about fell over when Anna called you _**Sam Novak**_, since I was led to believe that your name was Sam Wesson…I feel like such a fool." Dean paused as tears fell, "I uh, actually feel like a whore…a whore who sleeps with rich dudes…a whore who's feelings don't matter."

Sam kneeled before him, lifting his fallen chin, "I am very sorry for hurting you and I'll take all the responsibility for lying, but I never saw you as a whore. I thought I mentioned that Wesson was just an alias Gabe and I made up when we travel to keep anonymous, but I must've forgotten…it was an honest mistake and I sincerely apologize."

"It's more than that…I umm," Dean paused. "Y-You know everything about me and I still don't know hardly anything about you. I think it was a mistake to uh, move in here. I was being a fool to think my life could be perfect…I'm nothing more than a selfish, fat whore."

"Dean, stop saying that!" Sam demanded, "You're not foolish or fat and most importantly-You. Are. Not. A. Whore!"

"But, Sam…"

"No buts…" Sam replied. "Listen to me closely…you are a very special person who has a warm heart, great personality and you care about people."

Sam pulled his lover into a soft kiss and helped him onto a nearby sofa, "Dean, I will now tell you my entire life story, so be prepared to snooze," he lightly chuckled. "I was born at Sioux Falls General Hospital in South Dakota on May 2, 1985, making me twenty-seven. I have one brother that you met, Adam, and only parent who is alive, my mom, Karen. We moved to Kansas when I was ten and lived here up until I went to Stanford. My first kiss was to an older boy when I was fifteen and I lost my virginity at seventeen to a 19 year old guy named Connor."

Sam paused to pour himself a drink, "In college, I had a few one night stands, then I met Gabriel. Other than you, Gabe, Connor and my trainer, Luke McBride, I slept with seven other people. Gabriel and I were married four years ago and I took his last name, so technically my name is Sam Singer-Novak…its hyphened."

Both slightly laugh, "I started…"

Dean interrupted him, "You said _seven other people_, not men. That means you slept with women, right?"

"Uh…"

"You said the entire life story, so spill it…who was she?"

"Dean, it's someone you met and I don't feel comfortable saying it out loud." Sam stated, but the look his beau was giving him meant he had to tell.

"Was it Anna?"

"Oh god, no!" Sam shrieked. "I mean, no it wasn't."

"Lola?"

Sam shook his head.

"Joy?"

Sam shook his head.

"Kalani?" Dean said and Sam immediately looked away. "You and that hot Hawaiian chick had sex? Damn, I would be shouting that from the rooftop."

"Oh man, don't tell her…we promised never to mention it again." Sam begged, "We got drunk at _Comic Con_ and wondered what it would be like to fuck the opposite sex since we were both gay. Obviously it wasn't very good so we just passed it off as an experiment gone horribly wrong."

"Maybe you did it wrong, so give it another try and I'll watch." Dean teased while Sam gave him that bitch face look.

"Very funny, jerk," Sam smirked. "So, where do we go from here? I really wanna make it up to you?"

Dean glanced at the man…really looked at him_. I don't even know him and yet we're sharing a bed, a life and a future_. "I uh, think I should go to a hotel for a while…I-I just need to think clearly and I can't do that in your bedroom."

"Dean, it's _**our **_bedroom," Sam commented. "Please don't go to a hotel or anywhere else…stay here."

"I uh, need to get away and think…just let me go."

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Dean, it's _**our **_bedroom," Sam commented. "Please don't go to a hotel or anywhere else…stay here."

"I uh, need to get away and think…just let me go."

"Please stay!" he begged. "You can stay in one of the guest houses for as long as you want and I won't bother you…I promise. All you have to do is dial zero and it automatically connects with Seth. He's like a modern day butler and will handle all of your meals and stuff."

Dean thought for a few moments, "Yeah, I'll do that and call you in a couple of days after I think." Dean grabbed his bag and packed his clothes.

"I'll walk you down." Sam quietly said, "You can stay in Bungalow #4 because it's the only guest house that isn't seen from the main house unless you're on the third floor in the back, so its very private and no one will bother you except Seth."

They walked down to the back door, "What do you want me to tell your guests at the party tonight."

"I uh, only invited two people, "Luci, my friend and assistant and Michael, my friend from college…I guess he could catch up with Cas since they were friends."

"What about Cas…what shall I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth…that I-I uh, need to think and I'll speak with him tomorrow," Dean replied, "but only if he wants too."

Sam watched the man he truly loved walk down the path to the guest house and was very sad, but the party had already began and he put on a happy face. He really wanted to share the news of the new merger with friends and family but was heartbroken that Dean wouldn't be there by his side.

The party lasted until three in the morning and then Sam went to bed alone for the first time in a couple of weeks. The room still had Dean's scent and he desperately wanted to be with him right now. It took all the energy he had not to march down to the bungalow and fuck the guy of his many erotic thoughts.

Dean sat on the couch of the four story guest house sipping a glass of wine, thinking about how his life was once again messed up_. I was so happy and now it's all wrong. Sam could have anyone and he chose me…what a mistake that was._

Later, Dean checked out one the bedrooms on the second floor and settled on one with a view of trees, making it more secluded. It had a four-poster bed, an antique oak dresser with a matching full length mirror and three windows lined with burgundy curtains.

He stood in front of the mirror, "My dad was right…I am fat and disgusting. Sam could never be with anyone this fat, so I better start a diet tomorrow." The upset male finished his drink, then ran to the bathroom to vomit. Within minutes, he was standing in front of the mirror again, "I need to watch my calories now and that means no more alcohol."

Passenger 3-B restlessly laid on the bed, tossing and turning about early events. His mind racing about thoughts of the two men he loved more than life itself. _Sam lied to me but always has a good explanation and I even told my parents off for us. Then there's Cas, someone I haven't seen I years but wanted to more than anything. Why am I such a fuck up?_ He soon fell asleep, not knowing he was being watched on secret surveillance cameras set up all over the bungalow.

See, what Dean, (and all the others), didn't know was there was a man already secretly living in the attic of Bungalow #4 for several months now. A man who was watching Dean from monitors he had set up to keep an eye on **_every_** room from the main house to all four bungalows.

As Dean slept, the man upstairs sneered, looking into the monitor, "Yeah, whore, better sleep now because I have big plans for you. I will eliminate you the same way I did with Gabriel, except this time will be more fun…I'm gonna torture this slut to death."

The man then glanced at the monitor of Sam's bedroom, seductively watching him masturbating. Sam was very lonely without the person who made his life extremely happy the last few weeks. "Dean! Oh god, Dean!" Sam cried out, hands and stomach covered with his cum.

The man watching this was disgusted at what he saw…_this so-called love of his life shared Sam's bed, yet left because Sam had 'lied' about things. Obviously this man really is a whore; therefore, he's not good enough for Sam and I'll stop him._

The man took out a notebook and wrote **_Luke McBride-Singer_** over and over. _I will be with Sam forever and ever since I'm the only one who truly loves him._

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Sixteen

Luke watched the houseguest awaken early morning, as it was currently time to put his plan into action. He called the main house to place his orders for breakfast and the rest as well.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester." Seth said as he answered the phone. "How may I assist you?"

"I'm going to be placing several orders for the entire day since I do not want to be interrupted." Luke mentioned, pretending to be Dean on the telephone. "For breakfast, I would like a ½ grapefruit, one hard boiled egg and a piece of dry wheat toast with black coffee. Also a T-bone steak, four scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and eight slices of Turkey bacon. For lunch, I would like a turkey burger with wheat bread and a large chef's salad with ranch dressing. For dinner, I would like four grilled chicken breasts, corn on the cob and a baked potato with a side of celery and carrots. Plus, a bottle of your finest red wine and whatever dessert you are serving for everyone else. And remember, I do not want to be interrupted by anyone so please leave the tray by the back door and then I will find them later."

Luke hung up the phone, still watching the houseguest. _Don't worry whore, you're gonna get what you deserve for hurting Sam, since I'm the only one who truly loves him._

Dean dressed so he could begin the first day of his dieting and exercise programs. "I guess I should call Seth and tell him what I want to eat," he mumbled. However before he could dial, the phone rang and it was Seth explaining how Sam had already ordered all his meal plans in advanced. Dean hung up the phone and immediately began to exercise.

Upstairs in the attic, Luke smirked as he hung up the phone. _Pretending to be Seth was just too damn easy and this is gonna be fun to torture this whore._

After two hours of intense exercising, Dean was interrupted by the doorbell to find a tall, extremely well-built man with short dark brown hair and gray eyes. "Good Morning, Mr. Winchester, I have brought your breakfast entrée…where shall I set it up at?"

"Uh…over there will be fine," Dean confusingly replied. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I am Seth Landers, Mr. Novak's personal butler." Luke answered, smirking on the inside.

"Oh, I see." Dean said, still confused since he met Seth one other time and thought the man had red hair. _Guess I mixed him up with someone else since meeting the staff was overwhelming and I still cringe whenever I hear Sam Novak."_

"Mr. Novak explained to me that you needed to lose weight, therefore, he gave me a strict diet plan for you to follow." Luke expressed, seeing the man's face turn pale.

"What?" Dean inquired. "Sam said that I was fat and needed to be on a strict diet?"

"Yes, Sir, he did." Luke stated, uncovering the plate. "For breakfast, you will have a ½ grapefruit, one hard boiled egg and a piece of dry wheat toast with black coffee. May I assist you with anything else?"

"Uh, no…uh, thanks."

"I will be back with your lunch later." Luke bowed, "I'll show myself out…good day, Sir." He instantly walked around back to take the emergency escape latter back up to the attic to watch the guest.

Dean slowly began to eat, although he suddenly lost his appetite. _Sam thinks I'm fat and need to diet…I knew my dad was right. Why would Sam want to be with a fat dummy when he could have any guy…maybe even one well-built like that Seth?_

Meanwhile, back at the main house, the real Seth had explained to Sam that Dean called in his entire day's meal plan so he wouldn't be interrupted by anyone. Although Sam had promised to keep his distance, he was very upset to learn Dean still wanted to be alone.

Castiel was concerned as well and the two men shared a drink in the library to discuss the one person they both love. "Sam, I wanted to express my sincere apology for not keeping in touch throughout the years, because we both would have not been ambushed like we were last night."

"Cas, you have nothing to be sorry for, since it was clearly my fault." Sam stated. "How could I have been so stupid as to forget to tell my new boyfriend of what my real name was…the look on his face was heart breaking."

"I am sure it was since Dean had never had any self worth and has zero confidence." Cas articulated. "And from what you told me about him finally telling his parents of his sexual orientation was a first for Dean and that alone must have taken a lot of his energy, probably left him feeling drained."

"Yeah, you're right since too much has happened in just a few short weeks," Sam quietly said. "Hopefully, a few days away will do us both some good and we can move on from here."

"Maybe I should speak with him today."

"Well, Seth told me he didn't want to be interrupted, but I guess you can pass that message along to Seth and he could ask Dean when he delivers lunch." Sam explained as the blue-eyed male nodded.

Back at the bungalow, Dean barely finished his breakfast and immediately puked it all back up. Writing in a journal, he wrote down the calories he had consumed, "I better work off those calories with a powerful run." As soon as he left out the front door for a run through the wooded area, the real Seth left the lunch tray by the backdoor with a note attached.

**_Dean,_**

**_I hope you are feeling better and enjoying your quiet time, but I was hoping to speak with you later. If yes, then please let Seth know when and where. If not, then I completely understand and will respect your decision._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Cas_**

"Well, isn't this just a typical whorish move…cheating on Sam with an old flame." Luke sneered, snatching up the tray and running up the stairs to the attic before Dean could see him.

When Dean returned one hour later, he found the lunch tray set up in the same place as the breakfast one was and figured Seth had let himself in. Dean opened the dish to see a small green salad with tomatoes and cucumbers with no dressing. "I guess that's all the calories I would need anyways."

The starving man sat down to eagerly dig into the lettuce then noticing the note. As he read it, his stomach began twisting. _My belly is turning with desire to see my long-lost love yet still craving for Sam…what am I gonna do?_

After he finished the small lunch, he picked up the phone and 'Seth' answered it on the first ring. "Uh, Seth…can you ask Cas to come over around seven pm?"

"Of course, Mr. Winchester." Luke replied from the attic. "Anything else I may assist with?"

"Umm…uh, yeah…uh, tell Sam that I uh, am thinking about him and will uh, call in a couple of days."

"Yes, I will…anything else?"

"No, uh, thanks." Dean replied, hanging up and still clueless about the man hiding upstairs.

Luke immediately called Seth, pretending to be Dean and asked for Castiel to come over at eight thirty. Seth explained he would pass on the message and later called back to confirm. _I'm gonna love watching this whore squirm while he's waiting. _

Dean continued his intense workout and even managed to get in another run before dinner. After a long, hot shower Dean once again found his meal tray already set up for him with another note.

**_Mr. Winchester, _**

**_I have passed along your messages to Mr. Castiel Novak and Mr. Sam Novak. Please enjoy your meal and call if you need my assistance._**

**_Seth J. Landers_**

**_Kitchen Manager and Personal Assistant to Mr. Sam Novak_**

Dean opened the dish, as the delicious aroma filled the room, only to find one grilled chicken breast with a side of raw celery and carrots. However, he didn't care since he was starving and was excited for Cas to come over.

Dean cleaned up the living area as he eagerly awaited the handsome man from his past, but soon it was seven thirty, then eight o'clock. _I guess Cas hates me too…I'm just a stupid loser from his past and he probably wants to forget me._

Feeling his stomach turn, Dean ran to the bathroom to puke up his latest meal. About thirty minutes later, the doorbell unexpectedly rang as Dean was lying next to the toilet. "Dammit…it's probably Seth again!" he loudly commented as he strode down to the front door and was stunned to see first love standing there. Cas was dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. "Cas!"

"Hello Dean."

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note**: Castiel has a flashback about Gabriel with an odd encounter with a woman.

Feeling his stomach turn, Dean ran to the bathroom to puke up his latest meal. About thirty minutes later, the doorbell unexpectedly rang as Dean was lying next to the toilet, "Dammit…it's probably Seth again!" he loudly commented as he strode down to the front door and was stunned to see first love standing there. Cas was dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. "Cas!"

"Hello Dean."

Both stood there for a few awkward seconds until the host motioned to enter. "Umm…you showed."

"Of course, I would," he stated. "Are you up to having a visitor?"

"Yeah, yeah...please sit." Dean excitingly said, pointing to the couch. "Want something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"I'm glad to see you." Dean honestly remarked, sitting next to him on the sofa. "I often thought of you."

I often thought of you throughout the years too." Cas stated while Dean looked shocked.

"Me…really?"

"Dean, you need to have more confidence about what a terrific guy and friend you are."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Dean, I must say how sorry I am for just showing up…If I'd had mentioned to Sam about you in the past, none of this would've happened and you guys would be happy." Cas paused, closely watching his first love and not wanting him to get sick again. "And I need to apologize for leaving you in college without saying goodbye. I was afraid that you would talk me out of it and that made me scared because I probably would have."

"Really?" Dean questioned. "You still cared back then?"

"Of course, you were my first love and best friend." Castiel fondly admitted. "Did you really think I didn't?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno."

"Its true."

"Anna was very mad…I guess you told her everything about what happened, right?" Dean quietly asked, ashamed how he treated his first love and that Cas was hurt enough to express it all to a sibling.

"Yes, I told her." Cas admitted, searching for the right words, not wanting to hurt his fragile ex-love. "I explained how even though we were still in love, it was best to part since I could not keep living the lie about being a proud gay man. I always articulated the fact that I wanted an open and honest relationship with you, but needed you to be upfront with your family."

Dean sat there staring at the floor, "I know and now wished I would have done that. Because you would've never been hurt…I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," the blue eyed angel remarked. "I just need to express that I was wrong and you need to really believe that…you are a good person with a caring heart and I am glad to be able to say this to your face."

"Thanks it's really good to see you too." Dean stated, becoming less tense. "I'm glad you're not mad, so what have you been doing all of these years?"

"Well, after I left the university, I studied and graduated in Paris, then traveled around Europe and Asia. I finally decided to open an art gallery in Paris to assist other struggling artists, as my heart wasn't into anymore. I took up poetry and ended up as a professional photographer. It was very rewarding, especially when I traveled with humanitarian groups to assist with medical aid and education in Africa." Cas paused, noticing Dean was hanging on his every word.

"It was there where I met a doctor, Jean-Pierre Beaumont, and we became inseparable. We soon devoted our entire lives to those villagers and I became very happy for the first time since I was with you. Then I got word about Gabriel's death and came back for his funeral. It put everything into perspective and I asked Jean-Pierre to be my mate for life and we were married a civil ceremony days after Gabe's passing. Jean-Pierre became sick with Hepatitis A, therefore we've been in Paris for the last year as he recovers. He's better now, but not for traveling."

"I'm glad everything has worked out." Dean honestly said, looking his former lover in the eye.

"Sam told me about your wife…I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Dean mumbled again while his head fell.

"Sam is a very sincere person and I love him dearly. He's very sorry about the omission of his real name and hopes you can forgive him someday soon."

_Yeah, I forgive him but he hates me because I'm worthless and fat._

Castiel cleared his throat to get Dean to look up, "I am very glad to see you again and to know how well you're doing, especially telling your parents the truth since I know how much that must have hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?" Cas asked. "I know this great bistro downtown."

"No thanks…I would just rather stay in and relax."

"Oh, of course. Cas said. "Maybe next week then; I'll be leaving in a couple weeks for Paris and I hope to see you again soon."

"I would like that." Dean sincerely replied. "Cas, I have something of yours that I've been carrying around for awhile now."

Cas watched him as he jogged up the stairs and soon returned with a sketch pad, "You left this in my dorm room."

The blue-eyed man scanned through it, bringing back many fond memories. "I often wondered what happened to this. Thanks for keeping it…but, why?"

"I dunno know…thought maybe I see you someday again or at least, I hoped too." Dean divulged.

"Dean," Cas sighed, "Are you happy…I mean, really happy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am worried you would start cutting yourself again." Cas replied, voice breaking with concern. "You have been through an incredible amount of stress the last few weeks and want you to be saying safe."

"I'm fine, so don't worry."

They sat there in a few awkward moments until Cas stood up, "I better be going since we're having a board game night and Anna will come down here if I'm not back in time. Would you like to join us…Sam would be very relieved?"

"Nah, I'm turning early anyways since it's been a long day." Dean replied with a weak smile.

"Well, if you ever want to talk or anything, here are my phone numbers and e-mail." Cas remarked, handing him a memo sheet. "I am available anytime, okay?"

"Sure…thanks."

"Dean, I still care and love you."

"I know…me too."

Dean walked his first true love to the door, who then lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Have a good night."

"You too, Cas."

Dean turned off all the lights, thinking about the past and future. _I just can't embarrass Sam or Cas anymore…they deserve much better than me."_

_Flashback_

"I can't go in!" Cas said, running to a small table at an outside crowded food court.

"Jeez, what's wrong now?" Gabriel sighed, sitting next to his brother.

"You know why!" he exclaimed. "Sorry that I am yelling, but Dean maybe mad at me for showing up unannounced."

"Dude, I'm sure he's getting a lot of people calling and showing up unannounced." Gabe chuckled, "After all, he was _dead_."

"Stop that!" Cas bellowed. "It's not funny and I shouldn't be here. Once I found out that Dean was alive and it was all a mistake, I should have got back on the plane and headed home."

"Excuse me, but are you talking about Dean Winchester?" A young blonde woman inquired, sitting at the next table drinking an iced-tea.

"Yeah, why you wanna know?" Gabe replied, almost growling at the gal.

"Well ummm…I'm his wife, Jo Winchester and this is our daughter." She said, pointing to her belly. "Maybe I can help."

"Oh boy, this is awkwwwwward." Gabe quietly mocked.

"Uh…uh…uh…"

"Wow Cas, you got a way with words." His brother joked, adding his charming smile to the confused woman.

"Wait…are you Cas, as in Castiel Novak?" Jo questioned.

"Uh…uh…uh…"

"C'mon, already!" Gabe jokingly shouted then extended his hand, "Yeah, that's him…the one and only and I'm his extremely handsome brother Gabriel."

"It's nice to finally meet you…both." She said, shaking the brother's hand. "Wait until Dean sees you."

"I uh, don't want to speak with him, since this was a huge mistake to come here," Cas mumbled.

"Don't be silly," Jo replied. "I'm sure that Dean would like to see you."

"You don't understand."

"Yeah, I completely understand." Jo turned to face the confused man, "I understand that you were in love and I understand that you rushed here to see him when the newspaper reported that he was dead. I understand what your first love means to you as I would do the same with Jeff, my first love."

"See, if she thinks it's a good idea, then go see the guy." Gabe remarked.

"Actually Dean is on his way down here any minute, so now you don't have an excuse."

"There, now all you hafta do is wait." Gabe said as Jo nodded in agreement.

Cas uncomfortably looked around and that's when he spotted his first love walking toward them. "I'm sorry but I can't! Please don't tell him!" Castiel took off running through the crowd as Dean approached them.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Dean." Jo said as her husband bent down to give her a long kiss, which she broke off. "Umm, this is…"

Gabriel stood up, "Hi, I'm James."

Dean shook his hand then both men sat down at the small table, prompting Jo to speak, "James is Jeff's cousin."

_"Jeff?"_ Dean questioned.

"Jeff…my boyfriend from college."

"Oh, _that_ Jeff." Dean replied.

"Well, we uh, ran into each other here and I was telling him the story of how that stupid newspaper reported that you were dead and we've been chatting ever since."

Dean chuckled, "Obviously I'm not dead, but glad it made a good conversation piece."

"I should probably get going since I need to meet up with my brother." Gabe said, standing and turning to Dean, "it was really nice to finally meet you."

Dean shook his hand again, "you too."

Jo opened her purse, "Here's my number again since you lost it and I really want you and your brother to keep in touch, okay."

"Yeah, sure we will." Gabe responded, taking the piece of paper and walking away, knowing his brother was watching and waiting.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"I sure am." Jo replied, looking into his sincere eyes, "I just wished you could've met his brother though."

"Well since I'm no longer _dead_, maybe we could get together one night and show off our new daughter." Dean said.

Jo laughed, "I would like that…I love you very much."

"And I love you very much too." Dean said, engulfing his wife into a deep kiss.

Gabe caught up with his hyperventilating sibling, "C'mon, you're gonna make yourself sick."

"I know."

"He's really nice and loves his wife."

"I know."

"You should've spoken with him since he seems like an understanding guy."

"I know."

Gabe shook his head, "What you wanna do now…stay or leave."

"Definitely leave since this was a huge mistake to come."

_End of Flashback_

The next morning Luke rang the doorbell with a smirk waiting for the whore to answer the door. "Good morning, Mr. Winchester."

"Hey, Seth." Dean replied as the food was being set up in its usual place.

"May I assist you with anything else?" Luke asked as Dean negatively nodded and then left to sneak back inside.

Dean's stomach growled hungrily, especially after an early morning fierce workout. However, he was stunned to see only one hardboiled egg and a half of a grapefruit. "I guess this is all I really need anyways," he muttered.

Lunch was even less- four celery stalks and two carrot sticks. Dinner was very appetizing with 2 ounces of salmon, small garden salad surrounded by cucumbers and two cherry tomatoes with no dressing.

For the next seven days, the meals were getting less and less as his exercising increased. He was disappointed to only see a 13 pound weight loss on scale. "That's all I lost," he sighed. "I better increase my routine more."

Luke watched from the attic, "Yeah whore, you're gonna exercise yourself to death." The psychopath eerily laughed, eating a bagel and cream cheese.

Dean would run six hours each day while fiercely working out for another six and continued to eat the small portions of food 'Seth' provided.

Meanwhile back at the main house, Sam threw himself into work as the merger took up most of his time. He would spend spare minutes waiting for Dean to reappear in their bedroom or masturbate, thinking of him. _Why hasn't Dean called? Will he ever forgive me? How can I make it up to him?_

Sam made several attempts to call or text, but nothing ever happened. If he hadn't promised Dean, Sam would've been knocking on the bungalow's door the next day after Dean left. But since he already 'lied' about many things, Sam stayed out of his boyfriend's way.

The best part of this whole rotten experience was Castiel's reassurance that Dean was coping and just needed extra time to sort out all the misunderstandings of late. _Dean, please don't hate me and come back soon...I love and miss you._

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

On the ninth day, Dean weighed himself again and lost another pound, making the grand total to be fourteen. _"What the hell? The first ten pounds don't count, so I only lost four! I'd better start running harder since I have another fifty pounds to lose, so I won't embarrass Sam anymore by being dumb **and** fat."_

Dean ran out the door and after intensely running twelve miles, he became lightheaded and soon everything went white, gray and black.

"Dean! Dean!"

Dean slowly came around as he heard his name being shouted.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

"Wh-what…who's there?" Dean stuttered.

"It's me…Adam Singer."

Dean soon became aware, "Adam, what happened?"

"I think you passed out from running," he replied. "You're really pale and hot. Stay here and I'll get some help."

No…no…uh, don't." Dean mumbled, eagerly taking a sip of water Adam was offering him. "I'm fine…just help me up."

"Dude, it's really hot out here so you shouldn't be wearing heavy sweat clothes." Adam commented as he slowly guided the man up.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean lightly chuckled, "I know _that_ now."

"But still…maybe you should sit back down and I'll get help." Adam said with a look of concern.

"No, you can go now and I'll uh, be okay." Dean said, adding a fake smile.

"I don't know…you look pretty bad." Adam said, still holding on to him.

"M'fine." Dean said, practically falling into Adam's arms.

"Oh no, you're not and I'm getting help for you immediately!" Adam replied, voice frantic with worry. "Can you lean on me or should I just leave you here."

"I uh…umm, can w-walk."

Dean leaned most of his weight onto the younger man and they slowly walked back to the bungalow. Luke had been watching the entire event unfold with binoculars from the attic and became full of rage since Dean was messing up his plan. He decided to cut the phone wire and hide Dean's cell.

Adam brought Dean inside the bungalow, which was hotter than outside, "Dammit, why do you have the air conditioner off?"

"Uh, it broke days ago and Seth said they're waiting on a part." Dean replied, lying on the sofa.

"Well, you should've moved to another guest house then." Adam stated, trying the phone. "What the hell…phone's broken too. Where's your cell?"

"I dunno." Dean said, drinking a bottle water Adam just handed him while looking for the phone.

"Alright, I gotta go back to the house, so don't move!" Adam demanded, bolting out the door.

Luke walked down the stairs, stunning Dean. "Uh Seth, wh-why were you upstairs?"

"You stupid, fucking whore…you're ruining my plan!" Luke yelled, startling Dean, who was trying to get up from the sofa. "Sit the fuck down!"

Adam thought it was faster to run into Bungalow #3 and called to the main house, "Seth! Seth! Send help to B4…Dean's hurt!" Seth took the message and suggested he go back and wait with the injured male, while he alerted Sam and the others. Barrett, head of security, told his team to await further instructions and took off with the emergency kit.

Adam ran as fast as he could, then stopped outside on the porch when he heard shouting and peaked through the side window, shocked at who he saw. He quietly snuck away and ran back down the main path, still hearing the shouts of that madman.

He quickly came across his mom, Sam, Cas and Barrett. Completely out of breath and with fear in his eyes, Adam desperately tried to explain the details of the horror that he had just witnessed. "D-D-Dean is being held h-hostage by Luke!"

All gasped, as Sam spoke, "Adam, I think you're mistaken, because Luke is locked up in a private hospital in New Hampshire."

Still trying to catch his breath, Adam replied, "No Sam, it's him! I think I would know the son of a bitch who tried to kill my brother!"

"Barrett, call for more guards and take my mom and Adam back to the main house; then call to see if Luke is still at _The_ _Oakridge Clinic_," Sam ordered. "Cas, I suppose you wanna come with me to B4?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Sam, you cannot go without me." Barrett stated. "He's probably armed and I am too."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam admitted, looking at the former Marine. "Adam, take Mom back to the house."

"No!" They exclaimed.

"Go! We'll be fine…just go and be safe!" Sam motioned for them to leave and both hugged him and Cas, then ran back home.

The three men snuck upon the guesthouse and all were stunned to hear Luke's voice as he was violently yelling at Dean. The other members of the security team arrived and Barrett sent some up the fire escape to the attic and they immediately explained about what they had found.

"It really is Luke." Sam said to Castiel, both stunned as hell.

"All you were supposed to fucking do was slowly kill your fucking self!" Luke shouted.

"Why…what's going on?" Dean asked, making him madder.

"You stupid mother fucker!" he growled. "You were going to fucking kill yourself…that's what's going on…whore!"

"But, why?"

_"But, why?"_ Luke mocked. "Because you're a fucking whore and Sam deserves better! He deserves **me**, not you!"

"Who are you?" Dean asked in a childlike voice.

"Who am I? Who am I?" he hollered, then slapped Dean across the face. "I'm the only one who truly loves Sam! I'm the only one who understands his needs! I'm the only one who removes anyone who gets in our way! I'm the only one who could get rid of fucking Gabriel so we could be together for ever and ever…that's who I am, whore!"

"Oh my god!" Sam and Cas exclaimed in unison.

"Now, I'm gonna kill you, whore!" Luke shouted as Dean cried in pain.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam screamed, getting away from Barrett and Castiel and running through the door of the bungalow and saw his boyfriend bleeding. "Oh Luke, what did you do to Dean?!"

**TBC…**

***** **_I decided to post since the world didn't end! Good thing, because its my birthday! Or is this a bad thing, since I'm a year older now...lol ;) I really do appreciate **ALL** the reviews, alerts and suggestions for this story...thanks _***** **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note**: Sam has a flashback about Luke and the last time they saw one another.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam screamed, getting away from Barrett and Castiel and running through the door of the bungalow to see his boyfriend bleeding. "Oh Luke, what did you do to Dean?!"

"Sam!" Luke shrieked as he was pulling a hunting knife from Dean's stomach. "Baby, you came…I missed you."

"Luke, put down the knife and let Dean go!" Sam screamed.

Luke growled, pulling Dean's hair, "Don't mention this whore and me in the same sentence!"

"Yeah, you're right…I'm sorry."

"Now that's better, Baby." The madman remarked, pushing his victim to the floor.

Barrett slowly followed Castiel through the front door while his team surrounded the place. Cas was shocked at Dean's blood loss and begged Sam with his eyes to help him.

"Uh Cas, can you take Dean out of here, so Luke and I can talk without him being in the way." Sam calmly said, then quickly added, "Dean wants to be with you anyways since he's always talking about the love you had in college."

"Yeah, take this whore out of here!" Luke yelled, kicking Dean in the stomach where his wound was bleeding.

Castiel immediately ran to Dean's side, carefully taking him to the front door as Barrett helped them escape. A team of medical personal loaded Dean into a golf cart and fiercely drove back to the main house where an ambulance was waiting to take him to the hospital.

Karen and Adam shrieked with concern, but understood when Cas left with Dean and had Seth call Lucille to meet Cas at the hospital. Lucille immediately called Bill, Michael and Dean's parents as well.

"Dean, hang in there…Sam and I need you." Cas pleaded, trying to keep his friend alert.

Barrett ordered his team to take a shot when Sam was clear. _How could this lunatic have gotten out of that high security private hospital?_

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, still concerned for a former lover and friend. "I thought you were getting the help you needed."

"Baby, I was never sick in the first place and I need to be with you again…now and forever." The former personal trainer replied with a big smile. "I love you and you still love me, so we're gonna live happily ever after."

"But Luke, I'm with Dean now and I love him, not you."

"No, you don't!" Luke shouted. "That fucking whore is in love with Cas and won't be a problem or I'll kill him, just like I did with Gabriel!"

Sam became lightheaded, "Wh-what did you do to Gabe?"

The knife wielding man let out an eerie laugh, while twirling the blade, "Since I already had you waiting for me in Bungalow Five, I set up a plan for Gabriel to think you've been kidnapped by thugs who wanted three million dollars cash. He jumped on his motorcycle to race to the bank, not knowing I had fooled around with it. Next thing I heard, he was killed in an auto accident while speeding through traffic, not wearing a helmet…fucking idiot."

Sam slowly sat down on the edge of the sofa, "You mean, that day when you had me secluded from everyone saying that I had the flu and kept me in B5, you killed Gabe?"

"Yeah, I would do **_anything_** for us to be together." Luke replied, sitting next to him. "Baby, I love you and you love me."

"I guess you uh, kidnapped me that day."

"No, I was protecting you." Luke sincerely responded.

Sam confusingly looked at him, "I didn't know any of this, but I do remember months later that you held me hostage in B5 after tying me up and forcing me sign over some of my company to you…that's not real love. What I have with Dean is real love…"

"Stop mentioning his fucking name!" Luke barked, slamming the knife into the cushion next to Sam's leg. Then a gunshot went off, hitting the man in the thigh as another bullet entered his shoulder, causing him to drop the weapon as the security team swiftly moved in to secure the area.

"Sam!" Luke cried. "Baby, I need you!"

"Fuck you, Luke!" Sam yelled, trying to break through the armed guards. "I wanna bash your fucking face in!"

"Come on, Sam!" Barrett exclaimed.

"Let me go, so I can kill that son of a bitch!" Sam demanded, rage filling his entire body. "He hurt Dean and killed Gabe...he must pay!"

Barrett instantly assisted a struggling Sam to a waiting golf cart to be reunited with his concerned family at the main house.

"I need to see Dean!" Sam shouted while his mother held him. "Mom, take me to the hospital."

"Okay, baby, let's go now." she stated.

"Don't call me fucking _**baby**_...ever again!" Sam cried as she held him. "Mom, I'm sorry...I didn't mean that."

"I know...I know."

"Mom, Sam, they're waiting to take us to the hospital." Adam mentioned, then was brought into a group hug with them.

About twenty minutes later, they were reunited with Castiel who had explained that Dean was in emergency surgery to repair his spleen.

The family along with Lucille and Bill, tried to sort all the day's events as Barrett later explained how Luke confessed from everything he did to Dean to Gabriel to escaping the mental hospital while drugging his identical twin brother, Lance, to take his place.

Barrett assured everyone that Luke was securely being taken to a remote facility in Alaska and will have armed guards 24/7.

Meanwhile, Sam was still upset from the idea he completely trusted Luke several times…including the last time when he was kidnapped in one of the guest houses.

_Flashback_

"Baby, I have a special evening planned for us." Luke said, leading Sam into Bungalow #5 by the hand. There were hundreds of white candles and dozens of red roses while Kenny G played in the background.

Luke guided Sam to the sofa, gently caressing his hands. "Tonight, is going to be a very special night for us…I love you, Baby."

"I love you too…want you real bad," Sam pleaded, unbuttoning Luke's shirt, then tracing his long fingers across his chiseled chest. "Can I be inside you of now?"

"Sure, Baby…anything you want."

Sam eagerly undressed the personal trainer, as the same was being done to him. Luke was kissing him incredibly hard, that Sam's jaw and lips were in pain and forcibly pushed him back.

"What's the matter, Baby?"

"I uh…wanted you to uh…"

Before Sam could find the words, his boyfriend was deep throating him, causing his brain to freeze. Luke was very experienced in this area and unfortunately for Sam, he came too soon. Then Luke licked his way up to Sam's neck and finally his lips.

"Man, that was ummm, fucking amazing!" Sam screamed before and after his orgasm. He really wanted to be inside that hot guy, but Luke still wasn't done with him, since he flipped Sam over on the sofa, one leg seductively hanging off the side.

Sam unintentionally moaned loudly when his lover swiped his tongue over his precious hole. "Luke, uh…"

"Baby, you taste incredible," Luke moaned, pumping his own cock while still flicking his tongue at Sam's hole. He released his own cock to stretch Sam's legs wider, pressing one finger in alongside his tongue, getting Sam ready for his big cock.

Sam groaned in response, loving the feel of that slick force fucking in and out of his body.

The personal trainer added lube around his finger, loving how Sam tasted between his cheeks and then added two of his fingers, eagerly pushing them into Sam's body.

"Fuck," Sam hissed, as his boyfriend widened his hole.

While still finger fucking him, Luke began licking at Sam's balls, taking one at a time into his mouth. Knowing he was in full control, Luke went back to Sam's hole. He drove his tongue into Sam's entrance, licking all around Sam's insides until Sam cried out. And boy did he cry. Luke cautiously glided three fingers into Sam, teasing the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin between Sam's balls and hole as he worked Sam open.

"I'm fucking ready!" Sam exclaimed, rocking into the extend of Luke's fingers. Luke was finally spreading lube over his hardened cock, then thrusted into Sam.

"Fuck," Sam remarked, while being rode even faster and harder than ever. Usually, Luke was bottom, but sometimes he would get his own way and be on top. However, Luke usually went real slow and easy; not like he was now.

Luke growled and reached his fingers around Sam's hips to stroke his once again hard member. He stroked Sam, thrusts weakening as he worked Sam closer to orgasm. "You getting close, Baby?" he inquired, "Because I am."

Luke managed to get his fast pace back, tugging Sam's cock in time with his deep thrusts and reveled in his lover's low whimpers, knowing he was very close to climax.

"Oh god…Luke!" Sam cried out, as both released at the same time, whimpering when his boyfriend was still inside him…milking himself out. "Mmmm, that was awesome."

"Baby, that was incredible!" Luke shouted, voice husky as pulled out.

"Fuck," Sam chuckled, pulling him around and began nuzzling his lover's neck. "I wanted to be inside of you though."

"Oh, you can be…we have all night."

They cuddled on the sofa for a while and fell into a light nap. When Sam awoke, Luke was just out of the shower, "Are you fully rested, because I have a surprise."

Sam sat up, "yeah, I'm ready."

Luke kneeled before him, "Baby, I love you so much that I want to know if you'll be my husband…Sam Singer, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me, Baby."

"Uh…no." Sam quietly said, looking his boyfriend directly in the eye. "I can't…I am…"

Luke jumped up, "Fuck you!"

Too stunned to move, Sam sat there confused as hell and almost thinking this was a nightmare. "Luke, I uh…"

Sam was interrupted by a slap across his cheek, then was punched in the jaw. "Shut the fuck up you little bitch!"

Before he could react, Luke removed the belt from his robe and tied his lover's hands together and pulled him into the bedroom. Luke slapped him around a few more times and eventually landed a good punch that knocked Sam out.

Sam had woken up later that night, naked and tied to the bedposts. He desperately tried to get free, but it was no use. Luke then appeared at the doorway with an eerie smirk, carrying a tray.

"Baby, I thought you'd be hungry, so I have champagne and caviar." Luke cheerfully said, sitting next to him on the bed and began feeding him.

"Luke, untie me and let me go."

Luke untied one hand, "Baby, just eat and don't try anything or I'll cut off your balls."

Sam noticed a large hunting knife inches away from his private area and knew this crazy guy would do just that. "What do you want from me?"

Luke pointed to a set of documents on the tray, "Sign those papers and agree to be my husband, so we could live happily ever after."

The hostage looked over the documents, "You want half of my fortune? That's what this is about…money?"

Luke immediately backhanded him, "No bitch…I'm professing my undying love to you and want to protect your assets from fuckers who are gonna use you to get to your fucking money! I'm the **_only_** one who loves you…who'll ever love you!"

Sam knew that this man was clearly delusional and psychotic, "Okay, I'll sign and then you'll untie me, right?"

"Aren't ya forgetting something else?"

Sam studied his kidnapper, the man he was in love with, "My answer is yes; I'll marry you."

Luke sealed that answer with a long kiss, "I knew you'd come around…lets celebrate."

"You know what sounds good right now?" Sam quietly asked. "Those chocolate éclairs from the bistro that you like to take me too. And some of those organic strawberries you always bring me. You always treat me real good…special."

"Because, Baby, you are very special." Luke replied then added another long kiss. "I'll go out and get them so we can celebrate."

Sam heard him leave and immediately began to struggle to get released. But he accidentally knocked over a lighted candle and the bungalow went up in flames, trapping the kidnapped victim inside. It was just by a miracle that Adam and Jess found him as they were out for a late night jog around their secluded property. Jessica alerted the security team of the fire while Adam helped his hurt brother out and gave him his sweatpants and t-shirt.

Barrett and his team nabbed Luke when he returned. Once Sam was fully alert, he made the accusation against his 'boyfriend', who then confessed all and volunteered himself to that mental institution for help, which Sam couldn't deny, thinking the sick male needed his assistance since they were once in love.

_End of flashback_

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note**: Dean has a flashback about how he and Jo found out they were having a girl.

Dean tried to wake up, but his eyes seemed paralyzed. However, his nose was working and the smell was clear as day…he was in a hospital. _Oh no, did I pass out during Jo's delivery? She's never gonna let me live that one down…ever!_

_Flashback_

A few hours later after their shower sex, Dean anxiously drove his attractive wife to the hospital to finally find out the sex of their baby. Jo watched her husband as he drove and laughed when he mentioned that he was _'giddy with excitement.'_

The technician set up the sonogram monitor, "Well lets get started and see if your baby will be camera shy or not."

Jo smiled at the caring woman, with short black hair, tanned skin and round-rimmed glasses, and then to her husband, who was glued to the screen. "Dean, are you sure you really wanna know?"

"Oh yeah, I'm so ready." He smiled back at her, then immediately turned white when the technician added the gel, "Will that stuff hurt our baby?"

The technician laughed, "No Sir, it's harmless."

"My name is Dean," was all he said, looking away from the terrifying gel.

The technician laughed again, "It's nice to meet you, Dean; my name is Vonda, and I promise this gel really is safe."

Jo giggled, "That's cold."

"Sorry, but it's impossible to warm it up completely."

"I know…I'll be fine." Jo said, gently squeezing her husband's hand.

"Well, your baby is being very photogenic today."

"Is he a boy or a girl?" Dean seriously asked as the other two women in the room laughed.

"This is the head and that is…" Vonda started to give details, but was interrupted by the anxious father.

"Holy cow, he has the longest penis!"

Both women laughed again and then the technician explained, "Uh Dean, that is the umbilical cord and _that_ is the vagina...understand?"

"What?!" he shrieked. "My son has a v-v-vag…vagina?"

Both women we're in tears as the laughing continued while the male was still confusingly looking at the screen.

Vonda soon composed herself, "Dean, your baby is a _**girl**_ and that's why I showed you the vagina. She's very healthy and knows you're here."

Dean studied the screen, getting closer, "I think she's smiling at me."

Both women laughed again as Vonda printed out a photograph, "This is for your scrapbook…your daughter's first smile."

Dean snatched the picture out of the technician's hand, and leaned toward his wife's growing belly, "Hey baby girl, now I can look at you when I talk to you…awesome, huh?"

"I'll let you two have a moment and then you can get dressed." Vonda stated, as she patted the nervous father on the shoulder, "Nice to meet you Dean; you've made my day."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too and thanks," he said, then climbed in next to his wife, "Wow, we're having a girl…a girl."

"I know…I heard." Jo mocked.

"How about we name her after you?" Dean suggested.

"No way; we decided not to name her after anyone." She declared. "I hate it when a child is named after someone...too much pressure and jealousy."

"Yeah, but she looks so much like you…a mini-me," he announced, holding up the photo.

Jo shook her head, "Dean you're babbling about crazy stuff again…are you okay?"

Dean took her into a long, deep kiss and then smiled, "Babe, I'm better than okay…I'm gonna be a dad to an awesome baby girl, who looks just like her hot momma…now give daddo some more lovin'."

"Please don't ever say _daddo_ again…its very creepy," Jo said, quickly adding, "However, I do like it when you call me hot momma."

"Well, _hot momma_…whatcha wanna do now?" he winked.

Jo felt his erection against her thigh, "You seriously have another boner?" He answered it with an apologetic smirk. "Fine; get undressed and you can do me…_again_."

Dean didn't have to be told twice as he was soon making love to his wife…again. And once they were finished, the couple was immediately greeted with clapping and cheering when they opened the door. Vonda shook her head, "Dean… Dean… Dean. What am I going to do with you today? If you weren't so damn adorable, I would've had your ass thrown in jail."

With another apologetic smirk, "I'm sorry…I just love my wife so much."

The staff members and other female patients gushed at the young father-to-be while Jo pulled him down for another deep kiss.

"Jo, you're one lucky gal." Vonda said as Jo nodded.

"I know…I could never imagine living without him." She replied with a huge smile.

"Me too, babe…you and our daughter are my whole life," Dean seriously stated, "I love you more than my own life… I would die without you."

_End of flashback_

"Dean…Dean…" A strange man's voice said. "His vitals are all stable; therefore, he should be awake by now."

"Let me try…Dean, can you open your eyes?" A familiar voice asked.

_Cas! What are you doing in the delivery room?_

"Dean…please you can open your eyes," Castiel peacefully implored. "Luke won't hurt you since he's gone."

_Luke? Wait a minute…Cas…Luke. Where's Jo? And our baby?_

"Dean, please don't be afraid…I am here for you." Cas pleaded, "Please open your eyes…I need you. Sam needs you."

_Sam…Sam?_

Castiel took a hold of his hand, "We need you…we love you…please wake up."

_Cas? Luke? Sam? Oh man, Jo and Brianna…they're still dead! No! No!_

"Dean, you must realize how loved you are and how much we need you. You are a beautiful, caring man who needs to know that there is a waiting room filled with loved ones who want you to be healthy and happy."

_Cas._

"I love you…Sam loves you…everybody loves and needs you."

The medical staff and Castiel saw tears run down the patient's face, immediately prompting the blue-eyed man to gently squeeze his hand, "Just take your time…we'll wait. I just want you to know that you are safe now."

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Twenty-One

The medical staff and Castiel saw tears run down the patient's face, immediately prompting the blue-eyed man to gently squeeze his hand, "Just take your time…we'll wait. I just want you to know that you are safe now."

Meanwhile, Sam, Adam and Karen were getting updates on Dean with his private staff, pleased to hear his surgery went very well and was in stable condition. The patient had already been moved to his own room and was expected to recovery fully. Lucille and Bill joined the Singer family in the private waiting area Sam had rented for them while Dean would be there.

"I just got off the phone with John," Bill mentioned, "He and Mary refuse to come here to visit Dean because they're both stubborn jackasses. I pleaded and threatened them, but they are not budging."

"I don't know how a parent couldn't visit their child in the hospital, especially after he's been kidnapped and stabbed." Karen said, disgusted at the way the Winchesters were behaving.

"I don't think Dean wants them here anyways, so fuck them," Sam stated. "I gotta get Dean well, and that's all that matters."

"I've known Dean and his parents for a while now and I suspect they all want to see one another." Lucille calmly remarked. "It's just getting one to take the first step; because Bill is right…all are stubborn. I guess I could stop by after lunch and beat some sense into Mary and John."

"No Lucille, I'm going over there," Sam said, standing up. "This is all my fault and I am going to make it right."

"I'll go with you." Adam volunteered as his brother nodded.

The two young men arrived at the Winchester home, expecting a major fight, as a result, Sam decided to come out swinging first. Adam rang the doorbell twice until Mary finally opened the door with a sour expression.

"Get the hell off of my property!" Mary barked, alerting her husband, who came running to her defense."

"No! No way!" Sam shouted. "I need to talk on Dean's behalf."

"We don't wanna hear it…leave!" John yelled.

"Papa John…is that you?" Adam questioned as all immediately remained quiet. "It's me…Adam Singer."

John looked Adam over, then a smile appeared on his face. "Adam Singer…Bobby's boy?"

"Yeah, that's me."

John walked outside, pulling the young man into a hug, "You grew up and you're bigger than me now."

"John, what in the hell is going on?" Mary demanded, still standing inside the house.

"Mary, this is Bobby Singer's youngest son, Adam, the karting racer."

"Adam, you really know them?" A bewildered Sam asked.

"Yeah, Papa John is the best engine builder in the Midwest and helped me win three championships." Adam proudly said, with John's arm still around him. "But then he and dad had a falling out and I never saw him again."

John let Adam go, "Yeah, well your dad didn't like something I did and uh…"

"Tell that pervert to leave or I am calling the police…now!" Mary growled, slamming the door.

John took a few seconds to compose himself, then looked at Sam, "I take it you're Sammy, Bobby's eldest son?"

Sam nodded, as John's head fell, "Your father was furious at me when I told him that I had my son commit himself to a mental institution because he was gay. Bobby explained how his Sammy was gay and he fully accepted it because he loved him…you."

Adam and Sam glanced at one another, while John composed himself again. "At the time, I honestly thought we were doing the right thing by getting him help. But Bobby said I was a horrible father and should be shot…uh, Bill said that Dean was stable; is he?"

'Yeah, he's gonna make a full recovery." Sam answered.

"Thank God."

"Do you wanna see him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I really do, but he won't see me." John remarked, "I fucked up this time."

"Dean's doctors are going to start him on group therapy at the end of the week…with Bill, Lucille, my mom, Cas, Michael, Adam and me." Sam said. "Would you like to be there?"

John nodded and quietly said, "Yeah, I would."

"What abut Mary?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know," John honestly answered. "I know she's really worried about Dean, because it's affecting her chemo."

Sam became stunned, "I didn't know Mary has cancer."

"That's because Dean doesn't know either," the older man admitted. "Mary wanted to keep this from him since he was still upset about losing Jo and Brianna."

"Who's Brianna?" Adam asked while his brother shrugged his shoulders.

"Brianna was their little girl…my granddaughter," John answered, wiping a tear away. "She was six months old when she and Jo were killed in a gas explosion." The proud man handed them pictures from his wallet, "She was very beautiful and had blonde hair with green eyes…looked exactly like Dean."

The Singer brothers softly smiled then handed the photos back, "They were everything to Dean and when they died, he sorta did too, until he met you." He paused, as more tears fell, "This is the happiest my son has been in two years and I disowned him for that…I'm sorry."

"Well, don't apologize to me…tell him at the therapy session," Sam suggested. "Also, you better tell Dean about the cancer too."

John nodded in agreement and the three men just stood there until Sam offered to buy lunch, which he consented to.

At the Mexican restaurant, John happily told stories about his son. "When Dean was born, he never cried or was difficult. Everyone often expressed how lucky we were to have a happy and beautiful baby. He was potty-trained and walking before he was even a year old and soon after that, began talking. He never complained, even when he was sick."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like him."

John continued, "One time when he was two, Mary and her parents went out of town for a funeral and left us home alone. I desperately needed to finish working on a racecar, so I plopped him down with his toys in the backyard at seven in the morning while I went into the garage. He played the whole day without making a sound or bothering me, then it started to get dark. I closed up the garage and that's when I noticed he was gone…I was terrified and ran into the house, only to find him in the kitchen making baloney sandwiches. I hugged him, then noticed mustard on his hands and he said, _'Daddy, I made ya balloonie sanwitches.'_ He couldn't pronounce those words correctly, so it was really adorable and that's when I noticed the time. It was eight o'clock at night and the poor kid hadn't eaten since seven that morning, so I quickly apologized. He said it was alright since I was busy and he didn't want to disturb me, and that's when he decided to make the sandwiches. I felt like the worst father in the world…I guess because I am."

"Papa John, I don't think you're a bad parent, just a confused one." Adam remarked. "Just because he's gay or bi shouldn't mean that you failed…it's who he is."

"I'm not 100% in favor of two men being together, but I don't want that feeling of having your son be at death's door and doesn't know that I love him," John admitted. "Several years ago, the newspaper said that Dean had committed suicide and I almost died that morning. I wanted to kill myself, because if my son had died, I wouldn't be able to live without him. That horrible feeling came back when Bill called me about this latest incident…I wanna make it right this time."

"Why did the newspaper say that Dean had committed suicide?" Sam asked, never heard of this story.

"Dean's boss, P.T. Sandover Jr, suddenly died of a heart attack and his useless son, P.T. Sandover III, took over, not having a clue on how to run the company. He pushed away the only man who was helping the company move forward, Paul Dunbar, and caused friction among the staff. Paul soon killed himself, then days later, another employee, Ian committed suicide in the executive washroom with Dean trying to talk him out of it. The newspaper accidentally switched Dean and Ian's name, so we all thought Dean was dead. I begged the Lord to take me and not my son, and was relieved when we learned the truth. I just wished Dean really knew how much I truly love him and hope he'll forgive me someday."

"It looks like you're already taking the first step, so we'll talk this out more in group therapy. But, you really need to tell the truth and get it all out in the open," Sam advised, "because I need to do the same."

**TBC…**

***** **I **appreciate** people taking the time to review and welcome all comments and opinions (including constructive criticism and pointing out any slip-ups or mistakes) but am grateful for those who remain polite and mannerly in doing so.

From the previous chapter, when Dean and Jo were getting a sonogram from Vonda, (the technician), the 'smile' was Dean's imagination and he was seeing what he wanted to see, not what was really there. Jo and Vonda were humoring him as he was a nervous first time father. ** Thanks to all for reading **:)*******


	22. Chapter 22

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Author's Note**: Dean has a flashback about how he and Jo named their daughter.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, noting the bright, white ceilings and the annoying beeping sound. _Where am I?_ He turned his head slightly to the left and saw nothing but flowers and balloons. _Man, I hate roses_. Then he turned to see Castiel sleeping on a tan leather sofa. _He does sleep like an angel._

Suddenly everything came back to him…Cas leaving him in college; the gas explosion; Sam lying; Seth being psycho and stabbing him.

The patient slowly started moving his sore body, desperately wanting to stretch…his usual start to the day. However, a painful surge went through him like lightening, causing him to gasp, which alerted the sleeping beauty several feet away from him.

Castiel's eyes immediately opened when his friend moaned in pain, "Dean…you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I-I-I'm uh, f-fine," he managed to croak.

"Here…have a sip," Castiel remarked, pouring water into a small plastic cup.

Dean nodded, taking in the much welcomed drink as his throat was dry.

Castiel smiled, "I'm just grateful that you will make a full recovery. Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I was stabbed by Seth…I mean, Luke."

"You had surgery, but it was very successful and no permanent damage." Cas said, filling up the cup again. "You were very lucky and…"

Dean cleared his throat, "Is Sam okay?"

"Yes, he's down the hall in the waiting lounge," Cas replied. "Do you want to see him?

"Nah…maybe later."

"Are you sure, because I know he wants to see you?" He said.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Castiel pulled a chair close to the bed, "You're my friend; someone who I deeply care about, so where else would I be when you are injured?"

"I dunno."

Before either could say another word, a nurse walked in, immediately called for the doctor, who entered seconds later. They asked Castiel to leave while the examined the newly awaken patient, concerned for any post-surgery complications.

Once the thorough exam was finished, Castiel escorted Sam back to the private room. However, Dean was asleep as both sighed. Although, Sam was relieved that Dean had regained consciousness, he was disappointed that he couldn't apologize for putting Dean in danger.

The next three days, Dean refused to see Sam and the others. However, he did let Cas stay a few times to watch movies. The two would gaze at the tv, while secretly watching one another. Castiel did exactly what the doctors had said- "Be there for him."

At the end of the week, Dean was feeling better, but hated the one on one therapy with his new psychiatrist, Dr. Mason Lowell. It was hard for him to open up to strangers, especially since he did weeks ago with Sam on the airplane and looked how that turned out.

The patient wondered how he ended up here and wanted everything to go back the way they were when he was just Sam's Passenger 3-B in Hawaii. Or did he…

_Flashback_

Dean arrived home from a long day at the office to find his wife cuddled in bed crying, "Jo! Jo, what's wrong…is it the baby?"

She kept crying as he held her, "Talk to me…what's happening?"

Finally she began explaining, "I uh, was looking through the baby books for girl's names and I can't stop thinking about what happened when I was a younger." She paused, reaching for another tissue, "When I was eleven, I was in the _Girl Scouts_ and met another member, Brianna, who instantly became my best-friend. But, what I didn't know was that she was in stage four cancer and being in the _Scouts_ was one of her dying wishes."

Dean caressed his wife while she composed herself, "You don't need to continue."

"Yeah, I do," Jo sniffed. "One time, we were at an amusement park riding the merry-go-round when her long black wig accidentally blew off. A teenaged guy picked it up, putting it on his head and said that he was _Morticia Addams_ and Brianna was _Uncle Fester _as everyone laughed…including the adults! Brianna was mortified as I was, so I snatched it off his head and kicked him in the balls! My parents were proud of what I did as others were too, but I needed to do more, so I shaved off my hair and bought a blonde wig. Although my mom was mad, she understood and laughed when we often traded wigs. As Bri was on her deathbed, I promised my best friend to name a daughter after her and she gave a thumb's up since she could no longer speak."

"So, you wanna name our daughter after her?" Dean asked as she nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea and Brianna is a beautiful name."

"Are you sure because we decided not to name her after anyone?"

"Of course its fine…I love it," Dean said then chuckled. "It's much better than those unisex names you came up with; I mean, Jensen, Misha…really?"

"What's wrong with those…they're beautiful."

"Yeah, for wimps," he stated, then was greeted by a light smack in the chest from her.

"Its way better than the names you picked out for girls…Wendy, Sara, Debbie."

"What's wrong with those…they're awesome."

"Dean, you wanna name our daughter, _our only child_, after food," she firmly stated. "Little Debbie, Sara Lee and Wendy…really?" she gently scolded as he nodded. "You can't be serious…_Wendy Winchester?_"

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted. "Alright, what's gonna be her middle name?"

"Umm, I don't know…you pick." Jo suggested.

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_."

"How about Batman?" he joked. "I was kidding…how about Tiffany or Audrey?"

"What?" Jo questioned, "Why those names?"

"Because, your favorite actress is Audrey Hepburn and she was in your favorite movie, _Breakfast at Tiffany's."_ Dean mentioned.

Jo inhaled him into a deep kiss, "You're so damn sexy when being sensitive…I love you, Mr. Winchester"

Dean gave her a passionate kiss back, "I love you too, Mrs. Winchester."

"How about **Brianna Tiffany Winchester**?" Jo asked.

"By the way."

"What?" She questioned.

"Brianna's full name is BTW…by the way." Dean said as his wife rolled her eyes.

_End of flashback_

"Sam aren't you moving too fast…it's been less than a year and you've been in two serious relationships." Karen mentioned, getting her eldest son's full attention as they sat in the private waiting room at the hospital. "I know how devastated you were after Gabe died and that's why I never said anything about you being with Luke. But now, you moved Dean in and this happened. Clearly the guy has some type of self-esteem issues and I think you both need to slow down."

"Mom, how could you, of all people, say that to me!" Sam cried. "You know how hard it is to lose someone you love…I lost Dad, then Gabe and almost Dean, so to say that to me is bullshit!"

"Sam, all I'm saying is to slow down."

"No Mom, I won't!" Sam bellowed. "I vowed to never slow down; never to wait…to take what I want, because there might not be a tomorrow. Life goes by in a damn hurry and I wanna enjoy it…I'm doing it for Dad and Gabe."

Karen studied her son, "Yeah, I guess, but as a mom, I worry."

"I know."

"Sam, please give Dean some space and let him think…really think." Karen pleaded, taking a hold of her eldest son's hand. "He's young and is hurting, so he'll need to think this all the way through since a great deal has happened."

"Yeah, you're right," Sam said, adding a small smile, "as usual."

**TBC…**


	23. Chapter 23

Passenger 3-B

**Author's Note**: I want to thank everyone for reading and/or reviewing this story, (or adding it to your favorites). I have been busy with moving from Charlotte, NC to Las Vegas, NV; attending the Supernatural Vegas Con; vacationing in Hollywood and now trying to find employment.

I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I hope to continue with it by posting chapters more regularly. As always, I love hearing from people, (whether it is about my stories; interests; Vegas Con experience or just to say hi), so feel free to PM me anytime. Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Dean was incredibly tense on the first day of his group therapy with loved ones. Dr. Lowell stated many times before that the people who loved him would be there; all willing to help. However, the night before this dreaded day, Dean started to believe that no one would come, especially knowing how stupid he was to let Luke con him.

A nurse led him into the private conference room and Dean instantly saw all eyes on him. Dr. Lowell stood and pointed to the chair next to him, "Welcome, Dean, have a seat and we will begin.

The patient slowly sat on the right of the psychiatrist and gradually gazed around the large glass conference room table. Seated next to him was Castiel, whose bright blue eyes stared at him with love. A big smile broke out on the angel's face making Dean to acknowledge him with a slight nod.

Next to Castiel was Sam. _Oh Sam, how I desperately want you...need you. I miss your touch and everything from head to toe._ Sam's eyes were filled with love, fear and concern. Their eyes briefly met, immediately causing both to look away.

Adam sat in between Sam and John. _Dad! What's my dad doing here? Is he gonna try to commit me again?_ Dean's eyes fixed upon his dad... John's hair was messy; he hadn't shaved; and there were deep bags under his red, glossy eyes. It appeared to Dean that his parent obviously hadn't slept in days and that alone was cause for concern since John wouldn't be that upset for his gay son, who was dumb enough to get kidnapped by a crazed ex-lover of his new boyfriend.

Lucille gave a friendly wave, jolting Dean out of his negative thoughts. Next to her was Bill, and he too, appeared to be sleep deprived as well.

Next to Bill was Michael, his only true friend from many years gone by. Dean then noticed something unusual about his friend's current appearance. _Did he dye his hair bleach blonde?_ A smirk appeared on the patient's face. _His wife must've have made him do that. But why? I'm gonna hafta tease him about that later._

And rounding off the seats was Karen, obviously only there for her son. Dean could tell that the family of three really close and would do anything for each other. Something he never really had with his own family. _Where's my mom? My grandparents?_ _I knew they always hated me…always ashamed of me._

"Dean, the first thing we want to know is what are your feelings at this precise moment? Are you happy, sad, angry, or embarrassed?" The psychiatrist asked, "Just tell and that's how we will begin."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Yes, you do," Dr. Lowell firmly replied.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno."

"Dean, we've been through this in therapy."

"Why then?"

"Why what?" The doctor inquired.

The patient asked, "Why is everyone here?"

"Because…we love you." Castiel remarked, gently taking a hold of his hand. "We want you to know that you are loved and you won't find the need to starve yourself."

Pulling his hand away, Dean snickered, "I wasn't starving myself…I was on a diet."

"But Dean, you didn't need to be one," Sam replied. "That was all Luke…not me."

"Whatever."

"No, don't!" Sam exclaimed. "I need you to know that I love you just the way you were. You didn't need to be a diet!"

Dean sat up straight, "Yeah, I did. I got fat in Hawaii, so I needed to lose it. I don't understand why this is a fucking big deal. Yeah, I lost a few pounds, but don't worry coz I gained some of it back in this fucking place, okay?"

"No, it's not okay!" Sam yelled, startling everyone. "I think once you are out of here, you're gonna start that shit again. It was Luke…understand? That fucking psycho kidnapped and starved you! You're the victim and you need help!"

"_Victim? Help?_" Dean sneered, "Yeah, right. I'm the stupid asshole who let that psycho do this. Not only am I fat, but the dumbest person on the planet!"

"No, son…you're not!" John shouted. "Sam told me earlier that all this started because of me." John set his hands on the table, staring at them. "If I wasn't such a horrible father and did all those things to you; especially not being there for you, then none of this wouldn't have happened. Dean, I love you and I'm very sorry. And I never meant to imply that you were fat. I was stating the fact about how fit you looked. These past couple of years, you looked pale and fragile, but after Hawaii, you finally look healthy and extremely happy."

Dean sat there in a stunned and confused state, his throat dry and palms sweaty. He really wanted to cry but the tears never formed. Why was his dad saying this? And did he mean it?

With intense silence looming over the room, Dr. Lowell decided to begin the long session, "I have spoken with each person in this room for one-on-one therapy and the main conclusion is that everyone wants to Dean to be safe and healthy, therefore, Dean has stated to me that all he wants in return is honesty."

Dean loudly sighed, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Yes, it's going to happen…now." The doctor replied, shuffling notes. "Adam had volunteered to start off."

"Well, I'm not keeping secrets or anything…it's just that I uh, am worried about Sam." Adam paused, "He's been through a lot these past couple of years and I just want him to be happy. And if he's happy with you, then that's all I want. I love him and I know he loves you as well."

"Thank you, Adam for being honest with your thoughts." Dr, Lowell said, motioning for Lucille to speak next.

"I think of you as the child I never had…the son I always dreamed of having. The day that I became your executive assistant was one of the happiest days of my life." Lucille remarked with a sincere smile. "I was truly happy the way Jo and you welcomed me into your family, especially making me godmother to Brianna. But when she and Jo died…you slightly died too. Then when you were in Hawaii, you sent me emails and texts about what a good time you were having and that made me extremely happy."

"Lucille, may I speak now?" Bill asked her as she nodded.

"Dean, the first thing that I need you to know is that I love and respect you…you're more than a former son-in-law, you are the only family I have left. You're a good friend and, I too, am glad that you met Sam in Hawaii, because I have met someone too."

Bill reached for Lucille's hand, "We bonded over losing our loved ones and trying to be there for you. I lost three of the people I loved the most and Lucille was there to support me…and we fell in love. We didn't want to tell you, thinking that it would make you even sadder. I'm going to sell _The Roadhouse_ and we'll retire to Florida when you're ready."

"When _I'm_ ready…what the hell does that mean?" Dean stated. "Why do you care what I think?"

"Dean, we love and care for you," the older woman replied. "I will be your assistant as long as you need me, because we're family."

"I don't need you and I don't wanna hold you back…just go to Florida." Dean snapped.

"Yeah, you do need us, so we aren't going any where until you are well." Bill snapped back.

"Why stay because all you have done was lie to me…keeping your relationship a stupid secret since you obviously think that I'm fragile little bitch."

"We don't think that."

"Yeah, Luci, apparently you do and I don't need that shit," he huffed.

"Dean, would you have honestly been thrilled to have your friends fall in love and move away?" The doctor questioned as the patient shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean, you repeated over and over in our sessions that the number one concern you had with your loved ones was the fact that you hated being lied to." Dr. Lowell said. "That is why we are all here…to get all the secrets out in the open. Castiel, it's your turn."

The blue-eyed man sat up straight, "I went to see you the next day after we broke up in college to say I was wrong, but I saw you with Cassie in the park. Both of you were hand-in-hand and sharing an ice cream cone. I felt that is what you wanted…needed…was to be normal, so I applied for an international transfer. You were my first love and I let you go to be happy, something I thought was the right thing to do at the time."

"Cas, you should've told me right then and there coz I was fucking miserable."

"I couldn't…I had to let you live your so-called normal life." He said, adding a small smile. "We were different back then, but I do regret the times that I came back to see you."

"_Came back_…you never came back."

With his head hanging low, Castiel admitted the truth, "I came back to town two other times to see you. The first time being, when you got a promotion, but I didn't speak with you because I found out you were soon dating Jo. The second time is when that newspaper accidentally stated that you had killed yourself."

Dean sat dumbfounded, staring into those beautiful blue eyes while Cas began telling the story of when he and Gabriel met Jo. The patient listened and a small smile appeared thinking of his wife, especially how awesome she was about his past.

Dr. Lowell interrupted Dean's thoughts, "How do you feel about Castiel's confession?"

"Fine."

"Dean, we want to know what you are feeling."

"It's all freaking fine." Dean said, somewhat glaring at the nosy doctor. "I mean…sure, I would've loved to see Cas back then, but what's done is done. And before you pressure me to add more sappy shit…yeah, just seeing Cas back then would've taken a load off my mind since I always thought he hated me and that's why he took off and never came back."

"I truly am sorry as I thought I was doing the right thing at the time." Cas stated.

"Is said, its fine…aren't y'all even listening?"

"Dean, your friend just apologized and you need to acknowledge it as a way to move past your hurt feelings." The psychiatrist professionally suggested.

The patient nodded, shifting in his seat, "I really do understand, but why to we need to beat this shit to death."

"Castiel, would you like to add anything else?"

"Yes, doctor, I need to tell my friend how much he still means to me," Cas said, eyes peered on Dean. "When I saw you at Sam's house the night of the party, I just wanted to apologize immediately, hoping all was forgiven. But we were rudely interrupted by my sister and then when I saw you at the bungalow, things seemed to work its self out. However, I get the feeling that you want to punch me or something…you being safe and healthy are very important to me, but if you want me to leave, then I will."

"I uh, don't want that…I uh, just want the truth." Dean paused, looking deep into his former lover's eyes, "I don't want you to leave…I want us to have a real friendship again. I missed you and I don't ever wanna lose you again."

"I would like that very much."

The doctor flipped opened his notebook, "Thank you, Castiel, that was very productive." He then turned to his patient, "Dean, your father has stated that he wants to speak next or would you like to take a break and finish later?"

Dean quickly responded, "I wanna hear what he has to say." _Is he going to try to commit me again or what?_

John felt all eyes on him and quietly began speaking, "As a father, I royally fucked up and can never change the past. I have a terrific son, but always treated him like he had the plague. I hope to earn the chance of being your friend and maybe, just maybe, I could be the father you always wanted."

John gazed up to meet those beautiful eyes, the same green eyes he first laid upon when he would rock his son to sleep every night when he was a baby. "I know that I hafta earn your love and respect, and I'm damn well going to do everything in my power to do so, but I need you to know how much I love and need you…you're my whole world."

"You know what, John…you're not my dad anymore coz I'm the fucking freak who ruined your life…I'm Dean Nobody, so stop pretending that we're going to have a Hallmark family reunion!" Dean exclaimed, not really knowing why his father was there. Sure, everyone else being in this therapy made sense, but why the man who hated him the most was there.

"I love you, son."

"Stop fucking saying that!" Dean yelled. "You always hate me, so why are you saying this?"

"Because I mean it…I love you," John soulfully remarked. "You are my son and I love you very much."

"Yeah, right." Dean sneered, getting angrier by the second. "Are you saying that you love me, knowing that I enjoy giving blow jobs? Are you saying that you love me, knowing that I enjoy swallowing cum? Are you saying that you love me, knowing that I enjoy getting fucked in the ass? Are you saying…"

"Dean!" Everyone, including Dr. Lowell, hollered.

"Dean, stop saying that!" John screamed.

"What? I thought you wanted the fucking truth!"

"No, Son, not like that!"

"I enjoy having Sam pound his big cock all the way to my prostate…over an over…having him cum inside me, knowing how much that makes you sick." Dean took a drink of water, then threw the glass across the room. "John, hearing this shit makes you wanna commit me again, huh? Your faggy, insane son, getting hard every time he's around cocks…makes you squirm, right? Does it bother you to know that I used to get paid to have guys hammer me in the ass over and over?"

"Son, why are you saying this?"

"Hey, we're here to tell the fucking truth, right?" Dean turned towards the doctor, who nodded. "Well then, let me tell you the truth about the Nobody you claim to still want as a son. This Nobody fucked hundreds of men, got paid for it, and caused his family to hate him. Then because he was super selfish, fell in love with an amazing gal and began a family with her. But, because he was horribly selfish, he let them get killed. He worked so much, that he was tense, and the only way he could release himself, was with a whore."

Lucille gasped, as everyone else intensely listened.

"Yeah, Luci, I was with a whore the night before I had my family killed." Dean admitted, tears falling. "I was tired from my adventure in the Red-light District that Jo let me sleep in and that's why she took Brianna to the mall…to let me rest. How fucking egotistical was that?"

"Dean, this was not your fault, but we need to explore this…"

"Shut up, Doc!" The patient screamed. "Yeah, it was and I need to pay for it!"

**TBC…**


	24. Chapter 24

Passenger 3-B

**Author's Note**: Dean will be having a flashback.

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Shut up, Doc!" The patient screamed. "Yeah, it was and I need to pay for it!"

"No, stop it!" John cried. "Don't do this to yourself…and to Jo and Brianna…please stop."

"I'm a fuck-up and don't deserve to have Sam or anyone else…I deserve to be punished!"

"Dean, what happened that night?" Dr. Lowell inquired, watching tears fall from the patient onto the table.

_Flashback_

Dean sat in his SUV, watching a young man across the street, and finally motioned him over. The Italian male, possibly in his early twenties, wearing jeans and a white wife-beater shirt, opened the vehicle door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey."

Dean looked him over, "Hey, yourself."

"Whatcha want done?"

"What is your specialty and how much?"

The young man laughed, "Well, I'm up for anything and usually get $400 for the first thirty minutes and another $200 if you can make it to an hour."

Dean whipped out a thousand dollars, "I can definitely make it to an hour…can you?"

"Oh yeah." He chuckled, leaning over to unzip his new client's jeans.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean pushed the guy's hands away.

"What's the matter…need some help to get-it-up?"

Dean looked away, "Why are you a whore?"

"What?"

Dean turned back and asked the confused male, "If you could take this cash and go some place, where would you go?"

"I dunno…maybe take my mom out for a nice dinner and a show."

Dean handed him to cash, "Then take her tonight."

"Dude, is this part of a game or what?"

"I uh, got a bonus and my wife said for us to donate it to a charity and I sometimes see you here and want to give it to you." Dean whipped out a several more hundred dollars, "Take this and then you can quit…go to school; help your mom; whatever…it's yours."

"Uh…whatcha want in return then?"

"Just for you to be happy and out of this business, because I used to be in it."

"Why were you watching me all those other times?"

"You kinda remind me of my first love…he too, had dark hair and blue eyes." Dean admitted, "I never got a chance to say goodbye and uh, never mind."

The male took the cash and opened the door, "thanks."

"Do you need a ride or can I call you a cab?"

"No, I uh…" The blue-eyed man sat back down and closed the door, "Look, you need to take this cash to Father Lombardi at _Mount __Calvary Catholic Church_ since he desperately needs it."

"But, I want you to have it."

"Sir, you don't understand…my name is Officer Joseph Moretti and I'm on the vice squad for this area. You need to talk to Father Lombardi about your past, fetishes, and that donation, but you can't hang around here or you'll be arrested." He paused, wanting to assist. "I don't think your wife would want you to hang around here since its extremely dangerous and you're never gonna see your first love here either."

"Sorry."

"Don't be…just go and talk to him, because for a priest, he's amazing." The undercover policeman said, adding a smile and handing back the cash.

"Thanks," Dean said, immediately driving over to the church since it would kill his parents and Jo if they ever found out he was there, or worse, if he had gotten arrested.

Officer Moretti was right about the priest and Dean talked to him for hours. Father Lombardi came to the conclusion that Dean felt very guilty for having a perfect life and was nervous about being a horrible father to his baby girl. By the time he got home, Dean was exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

Jo felt responsible about all the hours her husband had been putting in at his stressful job and decided to let him sleep in. She gathered up her daughter and headed to the mall with her mother.

_**Babe,**_

_**I took Brianna to the mall with my mom so you can have a quiet morning. I'll pick you up a blueberry pie in the food court for later.**_

_**You are the most awesome husband and father EVER!**_

_**We love you, XOXO,**_

_**Jo & Bri**_

_End of Flashback_

Dean was incredibly emotional and needed a few minutes to compose himself, while the others watched him with heartbreak.

"Do you want to continue?" The doctor inquired as the patient nodded.

"The first thing that needs to be said, is that as a medical professional, it is very common for a healthy male to have sexual thoughts every fifteen minutes." Dr. Lowell educated, "You watched a male from afar, masturbated with thoughts of him and then wanted to help him. There is nothing wrong with that, even though he turned out to be a police officer. You never acted on having sexual intercourse; therefore, you have nothing to be guilty of."

"Dean, the doctor is right," Bill stated. "Jo would use any excuse to be at the mall…hell, my wife was the same way."

Light laughter emerged from everyone, including the patient.

"It is very important to have you state all of your guilt, which can be done now or at a later time." The psychiatrist said, adding a warm smile. "Or you can speak with your priest or a friend, but just get it out in the open. Obviously, keeping it inside is not healthy for you mentally or physically."

"Yeah, that's me…the mental case."

"Son, stop that," John said, walking toward him. "You've beaten yourself up too much…you're not to blame for anyone dying."

Dean watched his father, taking notice for the first time today of how sincere John was. He seemed loving and genuinely concerned, something Dean had never experienced before.

John continued in a soft tone, sitting down in the chair suddenly vacated by Castiel, who went to sit in the older Winchester's seat. "Son, I hate the fact that you seem to blame yourself over everything since nothing is really your fault. You punished yourself over Jo and Brianna's death; you punished yourself over your weight gain and you punished yourself after being manipulated by that psycho and you need to stop."

John took a hold of Dean's hand, "I know that I have a long way to go in receiving forgiveness from you, but I need you to know that I love you." Dean's heart began beating at a fast rate as his palms became sweaty. He never felt love from either parent before, but this seemed heartfelt and he desperately craved it. Dean was about to speak his true feelings when John pulled him into a hug and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Dean could hear Bill mumble something as Lucille wept with happiness. In fact, Dean had tears falling and that scared him a little. Dean tried to remember the last time he had a hug from his parent and the only memories that came were at the funerals. But those weren't real hugs; therefore, he had none to remember.

"Son, I really want to be your friend and I hope you'll let me into your life again," John stated, breaking their embrace. "I know that your life will consist of Sam and although I'm still not in favor of same-sex relationships, I want to be a part of it. I'm learning the meaning of love again, thanks to you, and want to be there to watch you grow. Sam knows my true feelings as we had spoken and I would like the chance to get to know him better, as well as his entire family. And yeah, that includes Castiel."

Dean watched his father glance at Cas, who in return, gave an approving nod and gestured he was in favor of that idea.

"I need to tell you a secret that I've been keeping and just wanted you to know that it wasn't my idea, but I had no choice as I had promised your mother." John took several deep breaths and continued while his son anxiously listened. "Your mom has breast cancer, but she's aggressively fighting it with chemotherapy and is beating it."

John watched all the blood drain out of his child's face and pulled him into another hug, except this time, Dean hugged him back.

After several minutes and a few tears, they composed themselves again.

"Son, she didn't want to add to your burden, so she made me promise and I agreed." John gave a consoling smile, "We are seeing the best doctor and he's assured us that things are working out. I know she desperately wants to see you, but she's tired…and damn suborned."

Light laughter, once again, emerged from everyone, including the patient.

"Yeah, that's the Campbell family…stubborn jackasses." Dean joked, earning laughs as well.

A few minutes of silence loomed until Dean spoke, "Does she really wanna see me?"

John nodded, "Of course…she loves and needs you."

"Is she gonna die?" Dean sadly asked with more tears looming.

"I honestly don't know and that scares both of us greatly," John admitted. "However, we are truly being positive about the chemo and are following all of the doctor's orders."

"I think I wanna see her when I get out of here…is that possible?"

Wiping away happy tears, John nodded, "absolutely."

The doctor cleared his throat, "Although I am incredibly happy of this tender moment, and we need to explore this new found relationship, I'm afraid that we need to move on or take a break, because we need to speak with Sam."

Dean instantly glanced at his boyfriend, noticing the nervousness and compassion in his eyes, "Hey, Doc, I wanna continue…I need to hear from Sam."

Dr. Lowell then motioned for Sam to begin.

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 25

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sam cleared his throat and nervously began speaking, "I uh, didn't uh, mean to lie about my last name. I uh, swear I thought I'd mentioned it in Hawaii. And I'm extremely sorry for having Luke show up and torture you like he uh, did."

Dr. Lowell asked, "Sam, how do you really feel about Dean and what do you want from him."

"I love him and desperately want him to forgive me," Sam sincerely remarked as tears began falling. "I want him to…"

"Don't tell me…tell him." The psychiatrist firmly suggested.

Sam immediately looked into his boyfriend's eyes, "I love you…deeply and forever. I want you to know this and I'm going to do whatever is necessary to get you to forgive me. I think we still have a future together and I want to show you how happy we could be together. I want to share my life with you…make you happy, and more importantly, help you get healthy again."

Dean sat there, taking all this in. Although, Dean felt the same way… he couldn't express himself. He desperately wanted to jump up and take Sam into his arms, but he was frozen. How could all of this happened….one minute they were making love all over Hawaii and then the next, they were kept apart? Dean didn't understand why he blamed Sam, but he did. And obviously, Sam blamed himself, which isn't really accurate.

"I know I have a lot to make up for and I hope to earn the chance to prove it to you…to us," Sam responded to a still silent Dean.

"Well, Dean, what do you think about Sam's acknowledgment?" Dr. Lowell inquired.

"I-I uh…I-I uh, umm…" The patient stuttered.

"Dean, p-please….please let me make it to you." Sam pleaded.

"I know, you want to make stuff up to me, and I want to as well, but I don't think you should waste your time…I'm still not worth it." Dean said, head fallen in shame.

"No…don't!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up to pull his boyfriend to (somewhat) eye level. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to stop talking like that? Like you're worthless and not suitable of having me! And earlier, you called yourself Dean Nobody…that's bullshit! Your name is Dean Winchester and you're special….you are loving, caring and most importantly…not selfish. Although I haven't known you that long, I know that you are an incredible human being who I call my boyfriend and I wanna share the rest of my life with you."

"But, Sam…"

"No! Don't say a word…let me finish!" Sam exclaimed, taking a hold of Dean's hand. "Listen, I need you in my life…just like everyone here in this room does. We love you and want you healthy again."

Sam paused, leaning in close to his beau's ear, "I love you very much and want you back."

Dean whispered in his ear, "I love you too but…"

Sam interrupted, "Don't say anything negative about yourself."

"I uh…"

"Dean, I love you and will do anything to win you back," Sam disrupted again. "I want you to tell me the truth…do I have a chance to win you back?"

"I uh…I-I don't blame you for anything since it was all me," Dean said. "I mean, I was blown away by your last name, but it was when I thought you wanted me to lose weight that I knew, deep down, that I wasn't good enough for you."

"I said stop that!"

"No, Sam, you stop and listen!" Dean shouted back. "I see myself as a selfish whore who got his family killed, and I hafta to live with that forever. But, you…you could have it all with a guy who is worthy of you and your wealth. I'm not that guy and that was proven when I ended up here."

Sam sighed, "Ending up here was a horrible, and one-hundred percent my fault, but I won't stand for you to say that shit about yourself. We have so much to catch up on, but from my personal experience with losing loved ones at such a young age, I feel that we need to speed this up…immediately move on toward the future because there is no time to waste."

Sam pulled up his boyfriend into a kiss and Dean eagerly responded by taking him in. Sam tasted exactly how Dean had remembered and dreamed about.

Before the psychiatrist could speak, a light applause broke out, causing the couple to awkwardly separate with crimson faces.

"I just want to say that I know we're going to need more therapy and take things somewhat slow, but I am going to make it my life's mission to make you happy." Sam said, taking his boyfriend's hand again.

"I would like that."

"Dean, what could I do to make us a couple again?" Sam asked.

Dean looked around the room, finally remembering that others were still in the room and became self-conscience. "I dunno."

"What is the first thing I could do for you when you get out of here?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe we could go back to Hawaii…if you want."

Sam answered that suggestion with a passionate kiss.

"So, what's next?" Michael asked, as light laughter broke out. It had been a long, over-whelming session and all were tired, hungry and happy. Everyone had admitted their secrets and felt relieved when all was out in the open.

Dr. Lowell stood, "This was a very productive session and although, I feel this was an amazing breakthrough, we still have a lot more to discuss…in solo and group gatherings."

"I know, but can't we just enjoy this moment." Sam wondered.

"Of course." The analyst said, knowing more sessions are definitely needed, but thankful this one was very successful. "Although Dean still needs to rebuild his broken relationships, I feel this was extremely prolific; therefore, I am suggesting that Dean may leave the hospital for two hours. Would you like that, Dean?"

Dean glanced up to Sam, nodding.

"That's terrific!" Sam shouted with glee. "Dean, will you go on a date with me?"

"_A date?"_ Dean chuckled as Sam gave his bitch face.

"Where can I take you…take your mind off of things?" Sam asked.

"I dunno…maybe just take a drive," Dean suggested. "I just want some fresh air since I've been cooped up in this stale-ass place."

Sam laughed, "Great, I'll get the car."

"Whoa…whoa!" Dean said. "I wanna speak with John…I mean, my dad…uh, in private, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Sam said, as the others began to leave.

"Dean, before you and Sam take off on your date, I need to speak with you and your other doctors." Dr. Lowell mentioned while Dean nodded in agreement.

Dean sat back down next to his father, finally alone. "Dad, I really want to see mom…I would rather do that then go on a silly so-called date with Sam. I mean, I really want to be alone with him since we have so much to discuss, but if mom is sick, I wanna be there for her."

"Son, I bet she would want that more than anything in the whole word, but I gotta be honest with you…" John searched for the right words. "She doesn't know that I was coming here today and I think I better fill her in on the things that were said here today. I need to warn her that you know…how I broke my promise."

Dean agreed, "I guess you're right."

"I am, but we'll come up with the right time for you to speak with her," John promised. "However, you need to keep your mind clear and just enjoy your time with Sam, because he's right about time being too short. We really need to start living our moments to the fullest."

"Thanks, Dad…I really do fill a lot better and I'm so glad you came today." Dean sincerely declared.

Dean spoke with Dr. Lowell and the others and all agreed that Dean shouldn't engage in sexual activity since his body and mind weren't fully healed.

John then walked his son back to his private room, only to find Sam waiting. He was wearing a blue silk shirt with black jeans, carrying a bouquet of white roses.

"Here, these are for you," Sam handed his boyfriend the flowers. "And I brought you some new clothes to wear."

Dean hugged his father goodbye and took the shopping bag into his private bathroom. After taking a quick, and much needed shower, he began dressing. Upon looking at himself into the mirror, Dean was shocked to see a normal-looking Dean staring back at him. He was wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved sea green dress shirt. _Hmm, I kinda look good…a little chunky in…_

Dean was interrupted by Sam knocking on the door, "Dean, do you need anything?"

Dean took a deep breath and opened the door, "I'm ready now."

Sam stood there in amazement, "Wow, you look fantastic."

"Thanks."

"Can I give you a kiss before we leave?"

Dean shrugged as Sam slowly walked over and cupped his cheek, "I missed you so much, that I actually ached."

"I know…me too…s-sorry."

"Dean, you need to stop apologizing for everything," Sam stated. "We need to move on…get on with our relationship."

Dean nodded in agreement, desperately waiting for the kiss. Thankfully, Sam sensed that need and engulfed him into a deep, sensual kiss. He wanted to be gentle, like earlier, but passion immediately took over. Before either one had knew it, they were tongue deep and completely hard.

"Uh, S-Sam…" Dean broke apart after what had seemed like hours of making out. "I-I umm…not gonna make it."

"I know…u-uh, me too." Sam replied, panting harder than his boyfriend. "How about we go into the bathroom and uh…"

Both immediately began to laugh as the situation suddenly came incredibly awkward.

"You know what…I think we're moving too fast." Sam said, sensing Dean was thinking the same thing. "We could jerk off and then leave. I honestly do have a real date planned, but I'll do whatever you want to do."

"Uh…jerk off together or each other?"

Sam shrugged, "You decide."

Dean couldn't help but laugh…just a few hours ago, he thought his dad and Sam hated him, but now, all seemed to worked itself out. He wanted Sam inside of him, but knew that it would be wise to wait, since they had so much to talk about. Their relationship needed to be repaired, and one family therapy session wouldn't due since they had a long road of recovery to go.

But how could either one of them ignore their raging boners?

"I vote we jerk one another off." Dean suggested as Sam eagerly pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door.

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 26

Passenger 3-B

Chapter Twenty-Six

After locking the door, they were on each other like teenagers as they fiercely undressed one another. Sam stood there in amazement, seeing his beau's enormous erection.

"Damn, I missed you…and your big cock."

Dean noticed the sensual look Sam was giving him, forgetting all about his weight gain. Sam instantly pushed the blonde against the cold, tiled wall and let his hands travel all over. Sam's tongue, once again, was thrusting in and out of Dean's mouth while one hand was still roaming.

The other hand was on his boyfriend's penis, gently massaging it. Dean responded by bucking into his hand, immediately letting himself be manhandled. Sam lowered himself, sensing Dean wanted a blowjob.

Dean answered that by running his fingers through Sam's luscious hair, head falling back against the bathroom wall as Sam slowly worked him with his mouth, gigantic hands crossing over his entire stomach and chest. Sam ran his tongue over the ridge, rubbing against the nerves beneath the head causing his boyfriend's hips buck up and started to fuck Sam's mouth.

Dean grunted, "Fuck, that's uh…"

Sam's lengthy fingers curled around his boyfriend's cock, tugging Dean's span as Sam slowly worked himself up, sliding his tongue over his beau's lips.

"I forgot how great you taste," Sam husked and coated Dean's pre-cum all over his own mouth.

Dean had forgotten what a turn-on it was for him to taste himself on the lips of a loved-one and that was making him harder.

Sam eagerly took his member into his mouth again, fingers stretched around the base of his erection.

Sam hummed, eyes collapsing closed as he flicked his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock, sensually working the length with his fist as he sucked, causing Dean to loudly moan.

Dean tried to fuck into the brunette's mouth again, but Sam blocked that idea and pinned Dean against the wall, prompting Dean to curse under his breath.

Sam let out a childish smirk around Dean's cock, knowing his lover wanted to be in charge, but he wasn't going to let that happen. And both were extremely lucky neither hadn't come already.

Sam had worked Dean deep into his throat that he almost gagged. He was being too eager and who could blame him since it had been such a long time they have been together.

Dean moaned over and over, fingertips kneading through Sam's succulent mane. "Holy crap…"

Sam knew his boyfriend was getting close, and although he desperately wanted to make love to him, he knew that a hospital bathroom wasn't the right place. Dean needed to be showed love and respect since its obvious he still feels unworthy. Sam was sincere when he meant that he was going to make it his life's mission to make Dean happy and healthy again.

Dean wanted to stop and make love but was enjoying the moment a little too much that he released himself into his boyfriend's mouth, coming like he never did before.

"Sam…fuck!"

Feeling his beau trembling prompted Sam to feel a sense of accomplishment in repairing their relationship that had been broken by lies and misunderstandings.

After Sam had sucked his boyfriend dry, he rammed his tongue down Dean's throat.

Once again, they were on each other like teenagers, tongues dashing in and out between heavy panting. Sam was still hard and wanted Dean to give him a blowjob as well, but knew that wouldn't be beneficial to the patient's well-being. It would kill the billionaire if Dean felt it was necessary to give oral sex in a hospital bathroom as he stated earlier in the session that he was a whore.

Dean began fondling his lover's member, giving a sensual look as he began to slide down the wall.

"No…don't."

Dean stopped halfway as his beau pulled him back up. "You don't have to do this…I uh…"

The patient instantly moved back, eyes stunned and glossy.

"Oh man…Dean, I'm sorry…I uh…" Sam tried to pull his boyfriend into a comforting hug, but he flinched. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. Dean, talk to me…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry…I um…should've known that I wasn't turning you on or that you didn't want me to touch you."

Sam cupped his face, "No, Dean, that's not what I was…"

Dean pushed the brunette's hands away, "I know that I'm an embarrassment to you…I'm weak, stupid and fat…I'm sorry."

Sam immediately took the fragile man's hand, "Please, don't ever talk to yourself that way. You are not weak, stupid or fat…I thought we had that all worked out."

"But, Sam…"

"I love you just the way you are and I honestly mean that." Sam relayed to the self-doubting male and looked soulfully into his eyes, "I know you are still suffering with insecurity, and I want to help with that, but you need to know that I see you as the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with…no matter how long or short that'll be."

Dean stared at him, wondering why Sam wanted him. He wasn't anything special and the only things he was good at was fucking and hurting his loved ones.

Sam stared back, "I want you to get better and not feel obligated into giving me a blowjob…that's uh, why I pulled you back up." Taking a deep breath, he sincerely continued, "I know you still see yourself as a whore, and I going to do my damndest to correct that, but I would never, ever expect you to give yourself to me."

The patient looked down, hands fidgeting, "I just wanted to pleasure you the same way you did me, but maybe I don't turn you on…"

"Dean!" Sam unexpectedly shouted. "Dean, I'm so fucking hard right now that I want you to suck me dry, but that wouldn't be right."

Suddenly Dean noticed that Sam was still hard and that made him laugh, "How long has that boner been?"

Sam laughed, "Too long."

"Here, let's fix your problem…together," Dean stated while pumping his partner's penis as their tongues danced again.

In a matter of seconds, Sam let Dean take over. Having Dean touch him in an intimate way made Sam's day…probably the whole year. "Oh god, Dean, that's ummm…"

He dreamed over and over for the day that Dean wanted him again and it was incredible…so incredible that he came.

Dean laid his head on Sam's chest, the fast-paced heart beating soothing him and felt safe at his boyfriend's satisfaction during intimacy. Dean wanted to stay like that forever, but knew reality would soon take over.

"I think we need to get dressed and go on our date?" Sam suggested, kissing the top of the blonde's head.

"Yeah, let's go on our _date_," Dean mocked.

Sam playfully punched him, "Dude, I was being serious…I need to spend time with you. I missed you."

"I know…me too."

**TBC…**


	27. Chapter 27

Passenger 3-B

**Author's Notes**: Hi, I wanted to thank everyone who has patiently stood by this story as I had to settle into my new life in Las Vegas! I really appreciate all the kind reviews and alerts :)

A huge shout-out to the awesome **Kinthinia**, who took time out of her extremely busy schedule to assist me in this...THANKS!

Chapter Twenty-Seven

After the escapade in the bathroom, they quickly dressed in silence and slowly walked out to Sam's SUV, where he held the door open for his date. Dean gave a self-conscious nod as he climbed in and wondered where they were going. He wanted to know, but the time never felt right as they listened to a classic rock station along the way. Dean then wondered if his set-back in the bathroom had made Sam change his mind and decided to do something else.

"You know, we really don't hafta do anything special, since I'm not worth…" Dean stopped himself as the negative words began forming and wanted to apologize but sensed that wasn't the right thing to do. Deep down Dean knew Sam and Dr. Lowell were right about the unconstructive feelings he had about himself, but how could he forget that losing his family was his fault. "I just want to spent quiet time with you and you only."

Sam sat there in a brief daze as Dean seemed to be aware of the harmful words he almost said about himself and that made Sam worry. _Did Dean still see himself as worthless? Or was he sincere?_ _How do I get him to understand?_

Sam turned onto a secluded road and soon they ended up at a bed n' breakfast. "I bought this property several years ago and it has amazing views of this beautiful lake that looks like a photograph, especially at night."

Sam went to assist his date out of the vehicle, but Dean was already waiting for him on the sidewalk. Sam led the way to a cozy lobby, where an older man with white hair was waiting for them with a smile.

"Welcome, Sam, its nice to see you again and everything is ready for you and your guest."

"Thanks, Jefferson," Sam said, shaking his hand. "And this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester."

Jefferson shook Dean's hand, instantly adding a bigger smile, "I am pleased to finally meet you since you are all Sam has been talking about. And I'm sure you'll be happy here as I am." He then led them to the third floor, where only one room was, and Dean stood there in amazement. The large room had a wall of windows that overlooked the property, including that beautiful lake that Sam had mentioned earlier. There was a custom-made enormous bed with a dark cherry wood headboard carved with the initials **_R & K _**in it.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Dean cheered. "The view is breathtaking, especially that lake and those trees…they do look like a photograph."

Sam was very pleased to see Dean excited about something, especially after the gruelling day of that intense therapy with his love ones.

How did you ever find this place?"

"Well, my dad grew up near here and at this lake is where he proposed to my mom, so it's very special to them," Sam replied. "They even carved their initials into an old cherry tree and when it was destroyed by lightening, my dad make it into a headboard."

Dean followed Sam's eyes to the headboard, admiring the love they must've had.

"They really loved each other and…" Sam paused as serious expression appeared, "When I started to make an incredible amount of money, I wanted to buy this property for my parents and build a getaway for them. It was real easy since I knew the owner…it was Jefferson. Although, he was very reluctant to sell at first…he was kinda grumpy that I was going to build a large house. Then he suggested building a cozy place for couple's deeply in love and that's what I did."

"You were really lucky that he ended up selling it to you."

Sam nodded in agreement, "I know, considering that I was incredibly mad at him for not even thinking about my generous offer. However, I didn't know the real reasons until I asked him. He lost his wife, Sarah, to an illness and she spent her last days by the lake since it made her extremely happy. When she died peacefully in her sleep, he granted her last wishes to have her ashes spread over the property."

"Damn, that's sad yet blissful."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, but he was glad to keep busy and supervised in the building of this."

"That's awesome…part is your parents' love, the other is Jefferson and Sarah," Dean said, walking out to the huge balcony to admire the lake that Sam obviously loves.

"Well, my dad never got to see this place, but we did spend time out here by the lake before he died. I stayed here for a few months after Gabe died, but I think the new owner will want to be here more often though." Sam stated with a teasing smile.

Dean was shocked, "You sold this? Why?"

"No, I didn't sell it…I'm giving it to you as a gift to represent how much you mean to me." Sam handed him the deed and the keys. "This place is for special couples who are deeply in love…I love you, Dean."

Dean's jaw dropped; too stunned to take the items form Sam's hand. _Why would Sam give me this amazing place? I definitely don't deserve it, especially being a whore…former whore._

"Here Dean, take these." Sam excitedly said, dangling the items in front of Dean's face like a little kid would. "C'mon, I really, want you to have this place."

Dean still couldn't move or say a word, _Does he truly want me to have this or does he think I'm a…. _

"I have a terrible feeling that you're thinking that I see you as a whore and this is a reward for fucking, but its not."

"But, Sam…"

"No…don't!" Sam desperately tried to plead, "You need to listen to my words very carefully…I love you and want to give you things, especially things that come from my heart, since I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dean stood still, listening to the heartfelt words of his boyfriend. Although, the words seemed sincere, it was somewhat hard for him to grasp as why he worth all the trouble. _I think Sam loves me, but he can have anybody, so why me? _

"Lets sit down and talk," Sam softly suggested, leading him back inside to a large white leather sofa and handing him bottled water from a nearby mini-frig." Dean, I learned that life is too short and you got to move fast on things you want to do. And I want to share my life with you and lavish you with gifts from my heart. I know I have a long ways to go in regaining your trust again, but I'm going to give it all I have."

"I umm…" Dean cleared his throat, "I do trust you…always have and always will. I know you omitted several things but I forgave you already. I'm the one who needs to be forgiven for all the stupid things I did that led us here…I'm sorry."

Sam cupped his boyfriend's face, "You need to stop apologizing…its very unnecessary."

Dean shrugged, completely exhausted from the long day. "I think it's time for me to go back to the hospital now because I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Actually, I begged your doctors to let you stay out longer while you were talking with your dad…hope that was okay," Sam said, waiting for Dean's response.

"It's okay."

"Sam smiled."Good. How about we eat dinner then talk more. I want to hear about your conversation with your dad and what you want for the future."

"Sure Sam, I would like that," Dean truly admitted. "I really want to know what you want too."

Sam led his boyfriend down to the romantic dining room, where Jefferson brought out baked rosemary chicken breasts, mashed potatoes and a Caesar salad. Sam felt it was important not to overwhelm Dean with food; therefore he kept the menu simple.

"This smells awesome!" Dean cheered as Sam held out his chair for him.

"Yeah, it does," Sam agreed. "And we will have tapioca pudding for dessert too."

Dinner conversation was polite and mostly quiet, both thinking about the upcoming discussion.

**TBC…**


End file.
